


The Ambassador Between

by MiserableRu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Hoshido!Leo, I'm leaning to leokumi sorry..., If I add more to relationship tags it would be too full, If Leo lives with Hoshido siblings, Princess Leo, Rating May Change, Sorry if it confuses you with the real Elise, and it shows, but he introduces himself as elise, crossdresing Leo, just because of one single dirty word, just noticed I have to up the tag, pairing grows with the fic, spoilery?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 80,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableRu/pseuds/MiserableRu
Summary: To convince the neighbor kingdom that the peace agreement they proposed is genuine, Nohr sends one of their royals to stay in Hoshido.Nohr could have specified who did they mean by royal.





	1. Prologue: Choice

**Author's Note:**

> A persistent little plot bunny which runs around my head twice a day and eventually here it is...  
> I just finished both conquest and birthright and about to tackle revelation so, I have no idea what exactly happened during their childhood aside from how many children Garon used to have.

Since morning, the castle has been thrown into a heated discussion. The council has locked themselves inside the meeting room yesterday night and when the morning sun rises, the king has suddenly declared that he would invite their neighbor kingdom for a peace agreement talk. A declaration, which their advisor has agreed on somehow. Knowing how cunning the advisor is, he knows better than to assume that it would be more an actual peaceful talk and less of a political move.

What occurs next is a call for the King’s children to gather.

“The king called for us!” his mother says, elated.

“And the rest of the consorts…” he supplies, reminding his mother of her unimportance among the numbers of concubines. His mother’s smile disappears and he is dragged none too gently toward the throne room, her perfectly trimmed nails digging crescents on his thin wrist. He doesn’t mind that, at least she doesn’t slap him for being insolent. Doesn’t want her ‘beloved’ son to appear with a bruised cheek now, does she?

His half-siblings are waiting in the room. His younger sister gives him a wave despite the scornful glare her mother shoots his way. He nods at them, siblings who had earned his trust. They stand by each of their mother’s side, loyal, determined not to crack under the pressure they have been put under. He, himself stands idly by his own paternal mother, flicking his gaze around the room, quietly observing the tension.

The king -his father, he supposes- doesn’t address each and every one of them, merely regarding their presences with a simple nod. His loyal advisor stands on his side, both his hands on his back as he casts his gaze on the crowds, obviously glowering. He doesn’t meet his gaze, ignoring him entirely in favor of the tome he was perusing prior to being dragged in here.

His mother slaps his hand, reprimanding. He closes the book, sighing as he flicks his attention to the king. He doesn’t speak, not yet, maybe, but everyone is paying too much attention to nothingness.

“Milord,” one of the consorts speaks, her wavy blond hair bobs as she bows, “…is there anything my son can do for you?” she offers, quite boldly for one of the wives. The other mothers give her deadly glare that she stubbornly pays no mind to. With a dismissal wave of his hand, the king shakes his head and the woman obviously deflates though her pride has refused to acknowledge it as shame as her lips curl into a stiff smile. A cough brings their attention to the advisor who obviously enjoys this display of dispute.

“We have discussed of a possibility for a treaty with our neighboring kingdom” he begins, his sickening grin has never once faltered from tugging at his lips, “…and to ensure that our neighbor believes that we do seek peace with them, we would like to send one of the king’s…children to stay with them as a…warranty” 

Murmurs arise from the crowds of children while understanding dawn on their mothers. He knows, almost instantly that whoever gets to be chosen is going to be a vital piece to whatever the council plan is. Thus, allowing whoever mothered the child a firm standing on the council. He could see the greedy glimmer on each of the mothers eyes, their painted lips twitched into equally malicious smirk. His own mother pressed a hand on his shoulder, her amber eyes sparkled with ambition.

“Now, now, obviously we would not send the oldest prince to their palace,” disappointed frown curls on the oldest son’s mothers, “…do not worry about it, consorts, this passive participant wouldn’t hurt your standing” and her smile returns in a snap. With mere words, the advisor has played with their emotions. It causes discomfort to pull at his chest, he hates it. 

…………………………………

“We can’t let the youngest princess to go…” 

They are huddled together in a room with his trusted oldest brother as their leader. It is quite a sight to see these half-siblings he has been taught to hate and grown to love gathered together for a peaceful discussion. 

The oldest one, who gained control almost instantly once they are dismissed, is sitting in the middle, twining his hands together as he observes the room. Their oldest sister is combing the youngest sister’s hair gently, cooing her adorableness occasionally. And there’s him, sitting quietly across his big brother, reading his tome without a sound.

“Well, why not?” the youngest chimes in, puffing her cheeks. There are collective murmurs from the rest of his siblings, though her sister voices what’s best be voiced, “We know you’ll be perfect, darling…but you are precious to everyone in here and what will we do without you here to brighten our day?” she gives her a soft pinch on her cheek.

Her giggle softens the tension in a heartbeat and the two sisters are back with their personal activity. His oldest brother sighs, “They were quite persistent that we should be volunteering daughter since princesses are supposedly more…prominent as representative second to crown prince…” he swallows when the older princess glances his way, her smirk has never once faltered. “But I don’t want big sister to go!” whines their youngest, grabbing her older sister’s arms in a tight hug. “You’re valuable, sister…” he seconds, flicking his gaze toward the other sister, “…you too, and we can’t afford to simply offer any of you up” he presses a finger on a certain difficult line in the tome.

“Wouldn’t that leaves us with our darling big brother and adorable baby brother?” his big sister’s smile is always warming, though this time it is prickling his skin in all the wrong way instead, “…I would hate to see either of my beloved brothers go” she purrs, giving the youngest child the last tug of her hair ribbon.

“And big brother can’t go too,” points the youngest, pouting, “ I hate it! Why should one of us go?” she whines, pressing her delicate fingers around the oldest’s hand. He sees the grimace on his brother’s face, senses the stiffness and terseness as his jaws move to-

“I’ll go…” he cuts, closing the tome he’s reading.

Their eyes fall into his form and he wills himself not to flinch, “That filthy advisor said it himself, the crown prince is out of the question, and our dear sisters are too….’dear’ for us to be given away” he shrugs as nonchalantly as he could, “…it’s almost like an obvious choice from the start”

“But-“

“There is no buts, big brother,” he cuts him off, “…even if any of you volunteer forward, my mother will do everything in her power to make me-“ he stops, grimacing when most of them has glanced furtively at the tome in his hand.

“You wouldn’t hurt any of us, baby brother…” the first princess smirks, propping herself to approach him, “…beside, we can always choose the alternative-” he touches her arm, cutting her off. “There is no alternative way, sister, you know my mother as well as yours,” he leaves her arm, gazing back at his closed tome, “…there’s no need for us to draw attention to ourselves because of a mere conflict that the court has instigated” they should know this, know that their freedom of choice -given to them for the first time without their mothers hands- is a concealed provocation. Those petty councils must’ve known that what’s left of the royal siblings had forged a truce. 

“I don’t like this...” cries his younger sister, pulling one of his arms to hug tightly, “I don’t want you to leave, big brother!” she whines demandingly, clinging on him like wet paper. A hand makes way to her combed blonde hair and gently he ruffles her hair, careful not to mess it up completely, “I’ll be fine, sister. If it’s you who’s going, I would be more devastated knowing that you’re alone there” he carefully pries her off of his body. There are tears mark on his sleeve and she wipes them with her own sleeve, “…But big brother, it’s unfair! You could die and I’ll be the one who’s devastated!”

He huffs, “Your talent, sister, is needed here…” _I am indispensable_ is caught in his throat, “…and you have both your big brother and sister to take my place to care for you here” 

“This is not about them and you kno-“

“That’s enough, little princess” cuts his big brother, “…it is his choice to do so and I will not refuse his will”

A heavy hand settles on his shoulder, “Be careful, brother…” is spoken in quiet, but firm voice.

He swallows and nods.  
……………………………  
“Sisters…what about your mothers?”

“I can handle mine, baby brother, don’t worry over such a trifle thing”

“And I can handle mine too! Do you really think I can’t?”

“No…no, I don’t think so…” a sigh, “…very well then…please do remember to take care of our amnesiac brother and yourself well while I’m gone…” 

“That is a promise we can keep baby brother, you shall not worry”

……………………………

His mother looks terribly eager when they arrive back to the throne room to announce their chosen. It is agonizing to know that she prefers him to go, grant her favor in the court rather than to keep him beside her as a son not a doll for her own benefit. 

He whispers, almost inaudibly, “…I was chosen to go…” volunteered, actually, but she doesn’t need to know that. He has learnt since long that appealing to his mother wouldn’t give him the love he craves.

She gives his cheek a nudge, soft and caring, “I’m proud of you, dear” she kisses his fingers and a small voice in his mind hungers for it. He revels, allowing himself to indulge in this charade of motherly love.

“I love you...”

“And I you...”

“I know…”

He throws his glance at his other siblings, a slight fear tugs at his heart. What if they couldn’t convince them? What if- 

His big sister meets his gaze and smiles. It actually amazes him that his big sister manages that as her mother's greed is on par with his own. He meets his little sister’s gaze next and she winks, before giving him a thumb. His lips unwittingly tug into a smile.

“Father…” his big brother starts, bowing deeply. He drinks in the sight: of his oldest brother’s strong, unrelenting form, his big sister’s bright sorrowful eyes, and his little sister’s brave and warm smile. This might be the last time he would witness this and he revels it, carves it deep inside his mind.

“We’ve deliberated enough, father and we elected…your third son to go…” he feels the piercing gaze on his form and meets them boldly.

“Leo…” he hears him beckoning and he stifles a flinch. 

“Yes, father…” he bows.

“Make me proud…”

He nearly snaps his head forward to meet his father’s gaze for the uncharacteristic gentle encouragement –and silent demand, yes. Yet he feels the burden settling on his shoulder and affirms his will.

…………………………..


	2. Arrival in Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looks out of place with her short blonde hair and amber red eyes. A hairpin carved into a white rose pulls her bangs to the left, keeping the golden locks from falling to her pale face. Her lips are thin, pulled into a tight line of half a frown. People have started murmuring, speaking in hushed voice as they part when the archer announces their arrival.
> 
> “They are serious about this…” beside him, his brother whispers, genuinely surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just go ahead and post this...
> 
> And for the lovely reviews, thank you so much! Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it~

It’s a mere letter, which arrives from a hunched messenger who looks more sinister than a normal messenger should be. He bows, declares that he has come in peace and asks for an audience with their queen. “He came from the neighbor kingdom” says his brother stiffly. He doesn’t answer, merely observing from the sideline, watching as the messenger hands over the rolled letter to their advisor’s open hands and steps back, still bowing, hiding his mug.

A letter about peace agreement; a meeting to be attended in the neutral country few months after.

“You do realize that your king had once sent an exact same letter and we did attend it only to be stripped off our king and prince?” their advisor finally speaks, his voice shaking. There are murmurs of agreement, his older siblings hand leap into their respective weapons. It was ridiculous for the other kingdom to ask for another peace agreement, knowing how the last one ended: his father’s death and their brother kidnapped. He is even surprised that this messenger didn’t get himself murdered on his way to the palace. His mother, the queen raises her hand, pulling their attention silently –gracefully. “This letter mentions a representative,” she says, calm and soothing, “…and who is it that you can send who will convince us of your…sincerity?” 

The messenger gives a nervous grin for once, “Someone…important, milady, really important…” he trails off, biting his lower lip as he fidgets with the hem of his robe.

“I do believe we’ll have to see until your representative come, won’t we?” she smiles radiantly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Another arrow lodges into the center of the target and he takes a deep breath.

Thud.

Another.

Thud.

More.

Thud.

“Big brother…”

Timid voice followed with soft and gentle tug on his robe. His mind reels for a second too long, “Sister…” he acknowledges her presence. A fleeting touch on his right palm and he winces away, hissing. “You’re hurting yourself…” she remarks anxiously. He doesn’t reply her, merely pulling his hand forcefully from her hold and curls it into a fist. She gives his wrist a soft pinch, prompting it to uncurl and with a graceful move –for a twelve year old like her- she has casted a healing spell on the angry red welt. It dampens the pain though he misses the sting. 

“That’s unnecessary” he says lamely.

“I know…” she smiles, a sick resemblance to their mother.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The representative from their neighbor kingdom comes four months before the set-up date. A carriage of nobility stops at the front courtyard of their castle, black as night underneath the harsh sunlight of their country. Crowds of people have gathered around it, uneasy whispers float in the air as people recognize the origin of this particular carriage. They set off to meet them, full in each of their armor, ready for anything. 

A tan-skinned white haired young male steps off the coachman seat, wearing a suggestive smile, which sends shudder down his spine. His cloak is dark blue, wrapped around low collared shirt, which falls short above his waist. Behind his back a bow is sheathed, resting, promising quick use should thing go sour. A crimson belt wrapped around his waist where his quiver hangs onto. Archer, he stiffens, one who must have been perfectly confident in his ability to stride casually right in the middle of his foe.

“Good day, milord, milady,” he gives a slight bow toward them and gifts them with a salacious smirk, “…we’ve come to fulfill what we’ve promised in our letter” 

His mother –bless her patience- has stepped forward with his brother accompanying close by. “And good day to you too…” she trails off, allowing the young man to fill in the blanks with his name which goes over his head when the carriage door opens almost abruptly. A scantily clad young male in skin-tight robe tumbled out, a small yelp on his lips before he recovers in record time and straightens his back, “We’ve made it through the void of the densest of forest out to the dazzling sunlight,” he stretches his arm out toward the crowd, his fingers fluttering in unnecessary flourish, “…and here beneath the radiant sun as our witness, you are graced with the royal presence of our-”

“That’s enough, Odin…” a stern voice resounds from the carriage. 

Slowly, gracefully, a young girl –he thinks?- steps out from the carriage, revealing her presence to the crowds. She looks out of place with her short blonde hair and amber red eyes. A hairpin carved into a white rose pulls her bangs to the left, keeping the golden locks from falling to her pale face. Her lips are thin, pulled into a tight line of a frown. A bow adorns her front, bright pink between black cloak and white undershirt. Her short gown reveals a pair of pale thighs before the start of black socks covers the rest of her legs until they end into equally dark boots. People have started murmuring, speaking their thoughts in hushed voice as the archer announces their arrival. 

“They are serious about this…” beside him, his brother whispers, genuinely surprised. 

“Milady,” the archer bows toward the young girl, respect and obedience embellishes his movement, “…we’ve arrived to our destination”

She regards him with a simple nod out of thoughtfulness before turning to face them, a polite smile etches into her lips, “Greetings, Queen Mikoto…” she curtsies –Nohrian version of female bow-, “…I am Princess Elise from Nohr and I’ve come under the order of my father to stay between the Hoshidans as my kingdom’s formal representative”

“Princess Elise,” his mother’s lips curls into a genuine smile, “…we are pleased to welcome you to our home, do enjoy it like you do to your home”

His chest tightens when the princess’s smile widens even if it’s just a fraction, “Thank you, milady” she’s the perfect picture of politeness and nobility, but…

That smile looks as if she’s here as death sentence.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cherry blossom has just bloomed when their visitor from Nohr arrived. Their arrival marks the beginning of Spring when the clear blue sky is colored in speckles of pink. Princess Elise seems bemused by this vivid coloration and she spends most of her first day watching the petals by the windowsill. His little sister has tried to approach the Nohr princess and is welcomed politely to sit beside her during these few moments.

No one seems to express their hatred at the princess. There is no trace of bloodthirsty trait and cruel tendency that Nohrian should have so there is no reason to hate her. She follows through their procedure without protest and proves to be accepting as well as versatile. His older siblings teach her how to attend to tea ceremony on the second day and she quickly masters it, only complaining once about her feet.

Both her retainers behave quite well considering their bizarre personalities. The archer gradually makes a reputation around him as a shrewd man, though his words seem to be ambiguously spoken to have another meaning than what he could hear. On the other side, the mage has proven to be theatrically dramatic, speaking in unneeded flair and fancy gestures just to make a point. But they both have never once tried to misbehave from what their mistress ordered – not even once, considering their colorful personalities. They obey without words and show enough respect toward Hoshido nobles as well. 

It makes it difficult for anyone in his family to be constantly suspicious of her presence. While his big brother has stated that they have to be quite vigilant as they don’t know yet what Nohr is up to, sending one of their princess to their supposedly enemy territory with only her two retainers, Princess Elise knocks those suspicion away with her wisdom and sincere nature.

“Father seems serious about this agreement,” she says when his big sister finally asked her out of overwhelming curiosity and worry, “…he has told me to learn as much as I could and make our country proud” she ends, before she kneels to bow at Hinoka’s feet and formally apologizes for her father’s misdeed. His big sister is flustered at this display of complete submission, especially coming from a high rank noble of Nohr. She tells the princess that it should be her father who came and apologized, not burdening his lovely daughter with this shameful act of compliance.

He witnesses a painful smile on the princess lips if only for a fleeting of moment.

………………………………………………..

“I didn’t know that you are quite fond of books, prince Takumi…”

He glances up from his book only to find the foreign princess standing in front of him, a thick tome rested peacefully on her gloved hands. “Princess Elise…” he regards out of politeness, before returning to his reading, “…yes I am quite fond of reading so would you be so kind?” he adds. The princess makes a curious hum before she settles across his seat, opening her own material to read through and they both fall into silence, absorbed in each of their own world.

They don’t speak to one another, merely soaking in each other’s presence. Princess Elise - he found out prior- surprisingly is a bookworm just like him. Considering how intelligent she is, it shouldn’t be too odd to know so. Her presence is always calm despite her young age and her wisdom as well as insight is enough evidence to prove her vast array of knowledge, which could only be achieved through hours upon hours burying her nose in musty books. 

Spring rain has started to fall when he finishes his book, the pitter patter of rain against the window fills the silence between them. He closes his book, eyes darting to find the next book he could read next. His eyes fall to the book on her hands, a curious thought quickly enters his head. Princess Elise notices him staring and raises an inquiry eyebrow. He feigns a snort before standing up to find the next book. The princess shrugs it off, simply returning to the tome in her hands, tracing line after line with a dainty finger.

“What are you reading?” his words betray his will to ignore her.

“Now you’re interested?” remarks Elise, a sigh escapes her lips. He regrets his question almost instantly, “Well I apologize for being nice then, princess…” he swipes a random book among the heap that no one but him ever tidy.

“It’s a magic tome from my home” she replies nonchalantly, letting the thick book sprawl on the low desk for him to see, “…I’m studying how to use it properly…” she adds almost as an afterthought. 

A magic tome from her home? More like a weapon of massive destruction that she’ll fire once she earned everyone’s trust. He doesn’t refer to his thought further and merely notes the scratch of runes across its pages, not understanding any of it.

“Can you read it?” she asks, for once almost innocently. Unlike the witty retort or smartass question she always seems eager to ask, her question is almost…hopeful if he could put a name on it.

“Not in the slightest,” he scoffs, returning to the book he has just retrieved, “…magic and me have never been in an agreement…” he murmurs the rest, a slight flush colors his cheeks when he realized he has just inadvertently told an enemy about his weakness.

“I see…” to her credit, Elise doesn’t try to pry further. She returns to her study while him to his books. When the rain lets up, the princess stands, cradling the tome in her hand -affectionately like a parent to their child- and excuses herself, leaving him to his thoughts.

……………………………

“What do you mean I have to take her around the market?” 

He’s being loud and difficult, he knows, but his pride refuses to allow himself to fall that low. A tour guide? For the enemy’s princess? He’d rather shoot a thousand bulls eyes in a day.

Ryouma however doesn’t care.

“You’re close with her age and I’ve seen you two read together,” his big brother points out to his chagrin, “…I think you could get along quite well with her” a smile, soft, uncertain, but true.

With a defeated sigh, he accepts, peering at his lady to chaperone for the afternoon. A smirk grace the young princess feature and he growls inwardly.

“But before that, Princess Elise, may I ask you for your permission to allow a tailor to measure you?”

If Princess Elise was pale before, she has grown completely white as paper, “Is…it so bold of me to ask of a rational reason of why should I be measured?” she asks, bowing slightly.

“As a proof of goodwill, we would gift you with our traditional garb for you to wear to venture in our town” states Ryouma, a generous offer, really. Princess Elise seems hesitant, her lips quivering, “Why, thank you, prince Ryouma, but wouldn’t it be nicer if I walk around with what I wear back in my home?” she replies, “…to show that a Nohrian can walk peacefully among the Hoshido land without fighting, isn’t that what my purpose as representative, is it?”

He nearly scoffs. Such clever words, is there anything that she couldn’t twist to her fa-

“But wouldn’t it be better to see a Nohrian such as yourself be integrated to our culture and show it to our people?” comes Ryouma’s eased reply, “…they would be surprised to see who we used to view as an enemy has become a part of us” 

“I…I…understand…” 

Takumi swears he could probably tackle Ryouma to a hug if he doesn’t waste his time to enjoy glowering over the princess’s first verbal defeat.

………………………..

Oboro refused to measure the princess at first. She vehemently disagreed, expressing her hatred with nothing but a simple shift of her face. Princess Elise has retreated to her chamber after her retainer relays -colorfully- how Oboro had looked. It doesn’t offend Oboro though, and he knows that his retainer was rather satisfied that she could cause the Nohrian to escape from her.

After a scolding from Ryouma, she has departed for the princess’s chamber, carrying her tools of trade.

Two hours later, she comes, bearing a wide grin on her face. Which is awfully frightening considering how reluctant she is before those hours. “Let’s just say…Princess Elise has the perfect size and complexion for almost everything I could sew out of a fabric” she cheerfully announces, winking playfully.

He doesn’t want to know what did she mean by that. Not in the slightest.

And Oboro giggles.

…………………………..

People turn their head when they walked by and he ducks his head in return, flush rising high on his cheeks. Beside him, also sporting a similar blush, princess Elise stands, too prideful to conceal her face as she walks awkwardly in a deep blue yukata. Oboro wasn’t lying when she said that Princess Elise is perfect for her design. He has seen the princess in three different styles and color variation from his kingdom’s traditional garb before Oboro settled –almost regretfully- with this current outfit she’s wearing. 

And each and every one of them only seems to imbue the young princess with elegance and beauty.

Crowds has started to follow the two of them as he points out places of interest and enters a tea shop out of courtesy. They are whispering behind his back –did he catch the word, ‘fiancé’?- and most men blushes when Elise gives them a nervous smile. She must have been recognized as a noble from the enemy line and being wrapped in traditional Hoshido garb only proves to enhance her exotic features instead of blending her with the locals.

“Have they not seen any foreigner in their clothing before?” she asks when the server comes, bearing two glass of piping hot tea and a plate of rice dumplings. Her face has probably painted in red permanently and she refuses to meet his gaze. “You’re a Nohrian in traditional Hoshido garb,” he replies stiffly, “…not everyday a Nohrian walks freely in here, might as well enjoy the attention you’re showered with” 

She flushes bright red though she attempts to hide them behind her curled fist, “You’re blushing too, prince Takumi…” she retorts without heat, though a smug grin appears on her lips when she lifts her hand to gesture at his reddened cheeks.

“I do not!” he counters dumbly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Between the Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring goes on with the promise of Summer looming on the horizon and so does the peace agreement meeting. He knows something will happen in there; something bad that only his father and mother would find as justified.
> 
> His presence here is a scapegoat, he realizes, a bait thrown to pacify, to soften the enemy so their trust could easily be won. Should something happen in the meeting, he’ll be the perfect bait to distract them. That’s why they didn’t want the crown prince to go. That’s why Xander banned Elise and Camilla to go. The former would be defenceless while the latter couldn’t restrain herself from accidental axe swinging.
> 
> That’s what he is: the perfect pawn to charm them and eventually, bring them on a silver platter to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides the next chapter in
> 
> Thank you again for those who had left reviews and there is indeed a reason why Leo has to dress as a girl and it's a part of the story so…it'll be explained…soon…maybe…

At first, it wasn’t easy to put on the dress tailored to his size. His little sister had praised him incessantly of how pretty he had looked and he’s torn between taking it as a compliment or feeling offended. 

Big sister had pulled him into a hug and coddled him for the rest of the days before his departure. “Charm them with your smile darling,” she pinched both his cheeks to make a comical rendition of a smile on his lips, “...chin up, back straight, and lick your lips seductively” she giggled when his face turned beet red at the last order. “Can’t help it baby brother, you look terrifyingly cute in that dress I just want to cuddle you for the rest of my life” she reasoned, poking his lips with her gloved finger.

His big brother took one look at him before his stiff lips curled into a smile. As an appropriate reaction, he proceeded to sulk at him for days until the crown prince bowed in apology before him and with flustered cheeks –it makes up a terrifying picture: Xander with heavy blush on his cheeks- offered himself as target practice. “Picture that I am the crown prince of Hoshido,” he said, awkwardly fixing the collar of his formal shirt, “…though I do not know how he will act as a prince of his country…” 

Camilla and Elise had a good laugh on him before the oldest prince finally declared that this attempt to train him is foolish.

Their amnesiac brother was soon clued in of his departure and he looked absolutely horrified by the prospect of him going away. “I just...why would they send **you** of all people!” Corrin had argued, grabbing both his shoulder and squeezed as if he didn’t want to let go, “...I...I’ll ask father not to go through with this...”

“Brother...” he started, shrugging his grip on his person, “...I have to go no matter what you say about this plan...”

“Usually you wouldn’t go through a flawed plan...” 

“Usually you wouldn’t protest against father’s plan”

Corrin ran a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated, “I don’t want you to sacrifice yourself for father, Leo, I don’t want you to die a stupid death” he looked as if he wanted to cry and Leo felt a pang of guilt. Thankfully, Camilla wasn’t here or he would probably be scolded on his way home for making Corrin looked even remotely like that.

“Corrin, you know what I’m capable of and you know that someone has to put a stop to father’s ill will,” he replied calmly, “...I will not see through father’s plan if he dare to ask me to hurt anyone there” 

With reluctance, his secluded brother granted him his blessing, followed with gifts, which supposedly serve to help him. “Really now, brother...” he admonished, “...a hairpin?” he waved the offending accessory at the laughing prince.

“You’ll be divine with that, Leo, I swear they’ll swoon for you” Corrin gushed, poking his cheek playfully.

Just to prove him wrong, he decided he would wear it anyway and shows him how ridiculous he’d look.

To his dismay, Corrin had been right.

......................................

Hoshido is bright. It’s as if the kingdom itself is bathed in light even when the night sky stretches above his head. Stars and suns are clear to view and the moon generously gives them its shy light in full. Stargazing, his retainer has opined while waggling his eyebrows, is divinely satisfying. 

“You should come with, milady,” he offers, “...release all those pent up ‘loads’ you’ve been...holding in” he flicks his finger at the tan male’s forehead before dismissing him with a wave of his hand. His other retainer declares that this kingdom is too ‘dazzling’ and the darkness in him is ‘wailing’ in agony to be exposed in the brilliant light on daily basis.

“But my liege, the abyss, the void inside my chest roars to fight it behind my aching skin,” he cries dramatically before throwing himself beneath the cool spring sun shower, “...come now light, don’t conceal yourself out of politeness, bask me in your radiance, try and cleanse me of my acute darkness”

He leaves Odin alone after the youngest of Hoshido royal siblings splutters in panic at his theatrical display. She gives his retainer an umbrella after, so that he wouldn’t be drenched when the spring rain next occurs -Odin has cried after, moved by the great affection the youngest child has shown him.

Speaking of one of the sisters, he’s being called by the older one, for a test flight, she has helpfully described. “The sky of Hoshido is the most beautiful in spring,” she has remarked, a wide smile etched on her face, “...if you want to experience it in its fullness, riding on a pegasus would be the best way to go” and he had accepted out of politeness and obligation.

Charm them, Camilla has said, so charm them he will.

When he steps into the pegasi stable, the red haired woman has been waiting for him, her pegasus stands by her side, eager to fly. He smiles at them both, “Good day, princess Hinoka...” she gives a slight bow. The princess quickly acknowledges his presence and in minutes, he’s seated behind her, feigning bravery as he clutches for dear life on her waists.

“Not so tight now, Elise!” she winks at him. With a single tug, the pegasus takes off and he swallows as the inevitable vertigo washes over him in nauseating waves. 

“How are you doing back there?”

Swallowing the bile approaching the back of his mouth, he muffles a bitter, “...Not so okay” to the princess who replies with a chuckle.

Hinoka taps her leg twice on the pegasus’s side and the winged stallion slows, allowing him to catch his breath. “Better?” she asks. He takes a deep breath feeling the world rights itself before his eyes, “Much better...” he exhales slowly, methodically and counts to three.

Camilla had never once taken him to flying as no one would try when they see how...vigorous her method of flying is. Diving straight to the enemy line is surely the fastest way to get yourself killed. Unless you’re Camilla that is.

“I wish I could take him flying too, you know...” 

His thought reels back to the princess, an unspoken question lingers between them. She grows quite as if she’s unsure whether she should continue forth, spilling whatever’s weighing her mind to him, a noble of her enemy or simply let the conversation die. She lets her hand run through her pegasus mane, deciding not to go through with it, “Anyway...how’s the view?” she splutters, diverting the topic.

And only then that he finally looks around himself and observes.

The sky is clear blue, almost cloudless. It has just rained yesterday and today, the sky seems to apologize by chasing away the rainclouds and letting the sun shines brightly. As far as his eyes can see, the blue engulfs every nook and cranny aside from the few pink petals of the cherry blossoms, which have somehow made their way up here.

“The wind sometimes carry them up here and they make the sky looks as if it’s raining petals” the princess supplies his thought, “…if one would paint Hoshido in spring, they wouldn’t forget the petals in the sky”

“It is a truly magnificent sight...” he praises and means it. There is almost no plant this beautiful in Nohr, only roses. Those are even needed to be carefully cultivated and the castle hired gardeners to specifically take care of them.

“Yeah...I know...” comes the reply, a bit hollow if compared to the previously cheerful remark. The sudden mood shift doesn’t confuse him as the atmosphere has declined gradually when the princess has mentioned of another person, apparently lost to her. He does appreciate her attempt to salvage it though it was in vain.

They land in silence and he thanks her stiffly before turning to leave. A hand grabs his shoulder, preventing him to walk further. He glances behind him to find Hinoka biting her lips, “H-hey...don’t...tell Ryouma what slipped my mouth today, okay...?” she mutters anxiously. He gives her a nod and promises not to speak a word.

The princess grins, nodding, “By the way, princess Elise,” a flush forms on her cheeks, though her smile is mischievous, “...I...think you’re wearing your shirt inside out...”

.......................................

He’s seen Azura before.

The mysterious songstress with her pale face and strained smile, whose eyes twinkle in dim yellow. Her voice was a dead giveaway as he recognized it the moment the young woman spoke to introduce herself. She must’ve known him as well when she smiled knowingly, acknowledging him with his little sister’s name.

“You could have obliterated my disguise…” he said once they were alone, underneath the vivid sakura blossoms between the garden’s bloom.

“But I chose not to…” she smiled quirkily.

To be honest, he didn’t see a lot of Azura before she was taken. He knew her by voice, by the melody she spurns with her lips and her foreign song, which stirs warmth inside anyone who listens in on her. The rest simply faded with age.

His mother had banned him from speaking to her. Interaction was forbidden and all he could do was to observe her through an invisible cage. A caged bird was the perfect name for her as she was alienated from the other siblings. Xander’s mother had had a lot of supporters. That was until the four of them –Corrin will always be the exception- was left and the wives eventually…stop displaying such hostility to one another. At least not quite so openly. But Azura’s mother had died after confronting Xander’s: an accident they said, the illness had taken her away from them. His mind betrayed him with possible scenario that queen Katarina could whip up, though in the end, nobody spoke anything and his father plunged himself into mourning.

It seemed that he had never come back from the darkness.

“But Leo…I’m quite surprised to see you here,” she clasped her hands together, delicate fingers twined against one another, “…you don’t seem to be the type to follow a ridiculous plan…”

He let out a sigh, “Either I do or we are forced to send Elise…and I will not risk my little sister to be here by herself, between these Hoshidans” Elise’s face came to his mind uninvited. Her innocent smile is a beacon of hope between the perpetual darkness in Nohr. Her naivety would earn her a place between the Hoshidan in a snap and her love for peace would strip Nohr off of its only light.

If it’s him, he could earn a place but Nohr would not lose a prince. Charming, but fiercely loyal to his blood, he is a guaranteed pawn which is perfect for this job.

A spot of dark between the blinding light.

Azura sang him a soft song after, resting a soothing hand on his cold shoulder.

“It’s for the best…” he said, convincing himself.

………………………..

The spring peaks soon enough and people of Hoshido seem to translate this as: enjoy it to the fullest. So here he is, standing between the crowds of people while donning another traditional clothing from this oriental country again. The youngest princess stands by his side, thankfully, keeping him company for the evening. “I-I’m sorry that you h-have to accompany me today...” she stutters out nervously, her hands fiddling with one another. “Don’t worry about it, princess Sakura, I do want to enjoy the festival and your familiar presence, at least to me is appreciated greatly” he answers easily. The young princess thanks him after before she proceeds to lead him to every sweets stall they can find among the assortments of small shops. 

It’s noisy, he notes, but Odin is having a great time, between the crowds of children who laugh at his monologue, though he spies a few who somehow are eager to hear the tale of Odin Dark and his heroic deeds. They gather around the blond mage, listening intently as the mage begins his one-man performance. Seeing the amount of children there, he is thankful that Oboro has enough tolerance to measure and make the guy anything that wouldn’t get him caught for public indecency. Apparently, to Hoshido, Nohr’s tailor has obscene taste and Odin’s wardrobe is the vital evidence of its…offensive style.

Behind him and Sakura, blending in with the crowds is Niles. He might not see the former outlaw, but he knows from the prick of his skin that the tan male is somewhere between the sea of people either enjoying the festival or keeping watch like a hawk. Most likely the latter though.

At least they both are here. Sakura pulls him into another sweets stall, gushing on how people have talked about this particular sweet. He follows her, slithering between the crowds when a loud bang overwhelms the murmurs in the crowds. He gazes up, humming appreciatively when he sees colours sparkle in the dark blue sky. Fireworks -that’s what Prince Ryouma had told him- are exploding above their head and Sakura stops, turning her sight up and her eyes brighten almost instantly.

He casts his gaze around and most people have stopped the commotion they’re making and watch with wonder in their eyes. 

Elise would love to come to this kind of celebration.

For once in his life, he wishes that his father hadn’t lied.  
.......................................

“Good morning, princess Elise,” he flinches, “...how are you doing?” closing the tome in his hands, he allows a smile slide to his lips.

“Good morning to you too, prince Ryouma. I’m doing quite fine, thank you for asking” he replies.

The oldest brother nods, settling beside him, making himself comfortable. They elapse into silence, letting the morning bird fill the silence for them. He takes his time to observe the high prince, noting the similarity to his own back in Nohr. Can’t help that, he misses his siblings back in Nohr. A wistful sigh escapes his lips, pulling the attention from the prince. He pacifies him with a shake of his head and dismissal wave of his hand. The prince nods, though obviously not satisfied by his simple disregard.

Silence stretches once more, swallowing the awkward mood they seem to make.

“Anything I can help you with?” he offers, finally, disliking the silence. The taller male blinks dazedly as his sudden offer, though he recovers quickly, coughing to his fist, “Do you miss...your home?” he finally says, pouring what’s on his mind.

Ah...

“Isn’t it a given to miss your birthplace?” he shoots back.

Ryouma lets out a nervous chuckle, “Ah, right, forgive me...” he runs a hand through his wild brown hair, “...you seem quite troubled today, princess Elise and I thought that you might enjoy some company…”

“It isn’t becoming for a high prince of Hoshido to ask rhetorical questions,” he lets his lips curl into a playful smile, “…I think it is you who have something in your mind…”

The high prince of Hoshido sighs in defeat, a troubled look pass over his feature. Twining his hands, he rest them on his crossed legs, awkwardly staring at the empty space between them, “You’ve seen through me, Elise…” he praises bitterly. Leo shrugs, it is easy deduction: Ryouma rarely speaks in circles, he is not…taught to make friendly, useless conversation. In a sense, he’s taught like Xander was.

“About the peace agreement your father arra-”

“You doubt it?”

Ryouma gives him a strained smile.

“You’re not alone in that regard, prince Ryouma…” he replies nonchalantly, earning a look of surprise from the other prince. Leo does have doubt, voices which defy his want to believe that his father is genuinely trying to fix this broken bond between the two kingdoms. His past father might have, but this man, who had watched in glee as he murdered other siblings out of self-defence is not his father. For now he is only driven by his origin, that unyielding devotion to his birth kingdom.

“Princess Elise?”

Leo blinks. His little sister’s name reminding him of his duty to act like the perfect bridge between the two kingdoms, of the front he has to put, “Ah…sorry, I was just-” he halts, pursing his lips. No, he doesn’t need to elaborate further and causes alarm. Not now, when he’s still earning their trust, when his father would _know_ if he tries anything to save the opposing kingdom. His assumption might be false, his suspicion a result from his own personal paranoia and what would that lead to?

Thankfully, sensing his turmoil, Ryouma does not question further. The prince gifts him with a softened smile and good-hearted pat on the back. Thus, his respect for the Hoshido high prince grows.

………………………………………………………………………………

When the first letter from his home arrives in perfect seal, he raises an eyebrow. A red haired ninja stands idly but vigilant in front of him, crossing his hands behind his back, watchful. He peers at him, “I presume someone has read what’s written inside beforehand?” he asks, noticing the tiny twitch beneath the facemask.

“It is not a secret that you are not quite trusted in here, princess…” he is replied sternly. He makes a curious hum as he opens the envelope, finding a perfectly folded letter without crease. Stifling a chuckle, he closes his eyes, picturing Xander’s disagreeing frown as he asked Elise to re-write the whole letter in a new, less lavish spruced paper. This letter has gone through two high princes hands before ending in his. Ironic, knowing that neither is the sender nor the intended receiver of this letter. Flicking his gaze to the ninja, he lets out a sigh.

“I take it, you’re going to watch me read?”

He receives no answer but a glare. Shrugging, he resigns to his fate, unfolding the letter as calmly as he could.

It starts innocent enough, with Elises’s adorable though a bit messy scrawl – they try to fix Elise’s preferred style of writing but to no avail.

_Dear big sis-_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Make me proud_

It was a simple order though he isn’t quite sure what kind of deed his father would find as pleasing. He wasn’t being ordered to kill. None said anything about creating conflict from the inner family circle of Hoshido. His father hadn’t specified what measures he should take, how much effort he should give.

_Make me proud_

What’s that suppose to mean? As if it’s not cryptic enough, the cunning advisor merely cackled when he asked question and told him to do what a princess should do. It confused him greatly, _him_ , of all people is confused by a simple three words order. What would make his father proud?

He stared at the monotone colour of Nohr’s forest: grey and black as they blurred into one when the carriage lurched forward. Odin for once was quiet, his face was conflicted on deciding which kind of face he should put on. It was a look that he had never seen before and the mage seemed keen to look that way along their journey. He couldn’t see or hear Niles, but he knew that the former outlaw was focusing in his own task, keeping them steady as they traversed through the uneven surface.

_Make me proud_

Leo closed his eyes, his father’s voice resounded for the last time as dreamless slumber overtook him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Blooming Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would you treat her like you treat Azura?”
> 
> He blinked, momentarily surprised to hear such question –such doubt- from the queen. A stifled cough to conceal his nerve and he’s asking of a name in calm and composed manner. Queen Mikoto placed a curled fist against her lips, a giggle slipped out of her, shaking her form. He let a smile curl on his lips before he repeated his question.
> 
> “Would you treat Elise as you would Azura?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...think I'm going for one week one update...maybe...I hope, I wish...okay...
> 
> Warning: A maybe OOC Ryouma; maybe since this is probably how I see him...
> 
> And thank you again for those comments. I pick male Corrin because..well, to be completely honest, there is no special reason for Corrin to be male (or maybe there is *wink) aside from how I like his design more than the female one -even though I played as female in the game. But we'll see, maybe there is indeed something...

Nohr had sent their princess to his kingdom.

A princess without any army to back her up, without arrays of weapon to defend herself –only a tome of ancient magic that she seemed reluctant to either part with or use – and two retainers who looked more rugged than dependable. Why would they send a princess? Is it an offering of peace? Did they trust them enough to let their princess lives here for months? Or is it a trap? Is Elise not a princess like she claimed to be?

When they first spoke of Nohr’s royal – that day when his father had died honorably due to his naivety – they had known of king Garon’s many concubines. It was not a secret how many lovers that the king had taken –or been given. Thus they don’t know how many children that the king had had. 

The only clue they have is how a royal from Nohr is not quite so different from Hoshido: children of dragons, blessed with the gift to utilize Dragon Veins – which Elise has proven by tapping into one by the lake to create waves in the lake.

She is royal, at the very least, born to king Garon, conceived through one of the lovers he has. 

He shook his head, feeling the disappointment rearing on his conscience. This is unbecoming of him, suspecting such undignified assumption. But he couldn’t shake the thought out of his system.

Has princess Elise born from an unofficial tryst?

This question lingered and he had no way of knowing the answer.

………………………………………………………….

 

“May I speak with you for a moment?”

“Absolutely, your highness, prince of light, whose brightness runs the darkness afoul, whose legendary sword cleaves-”

“N-no need to address me in such high praises, Odin…” he cuts as gently as he could. Even after living with the young mage for these past three months, he still couldn’t quite stand his verbal flourish. Truthfully, he prefers not having to decipher every single sentence that the mage would spout.

“And for what reason shouldn’t I, the hero of darkness lavish you in what you live up to, milord?” replies Odin, brandishing his hands toward him.

“I have a few question that I need answer…”

Somehow, someway, even the flair Odin puts on will eventually be put down. And this is one of that few moments as his face shifts, a shadow cast a sinister look over him that for a split second, he swears he’s speaking with someone else. “You want to ask about Lady Elise…” the mage spells carefully.

He doesn’t fidget, “Yes, I wouldn’t ask a personal question about her, do not worry about it, Odin. I know not to pry on your liege privacy too much” Odin’s lips twitch though his smile has shifted into a frown. Wears his heart on his sleeve isn’t he?

“How old exactly is she?” he starts, remembering how he likens her age to Takumi. They look to be the same age and he just…sort of speculated. Odin pauses briefly before he answers, “Fifteen…” in quiet, resigned voice.

Fifteen, exactly like Takumi.

“Is she the only princess among the royals?”

Odin doesn’t answer, though he gives a shake of his head, before turning away, completely avoiding his gaze. He could work with that, that’s fine, at least he has an answer. 

“Is she really the daughter of king Garon?”

“And what do you need to know that you have to harass my retainer, prince Ryouma?”

And there’s the subject of his question, standing right beside Odin, –who immediately looks up at her like she’s a saint- an amused smile curls on her lips. Her ever present tome is cradled on her hands as she subtly steps over, pulling Odin to stand behind her and looks up to his face, daring him to ask her straight on.

He knows he had no other choice and his curiosity wins against his years of mannerism training, “Are you really the daughter of king Garon?” he asks, determination sets on his voice, demanding answer. The princess purses her lips, “I am a legal child of king Garon, true, and I am called Elise” she meets his gaze, amber red flares in silent taunt, “…it is the truth and I have not spoken lies to you”

He searches through her eyes, delving deeper into those orbs, seeking lies or hesitation. When he finds none, he releases a sigh of relief. “Forgive me, princess…I didn’t mean to sound...” he trails off, not knowing what word to choose to less offend the royal daughter. “Offensive?” offers Elise without a pause. He chuckles at her honesty, “If that’s how you want to put it” she snorts at his last sentence.

“If you ever have any question, please do ask,” she has turned away, poking Odin on his cheek, “…to the intended person, if you could” Odin gives her a tired smile and excuses himself, padding away quietly. He watches the mage retreats and meets Elise’s gaze, “Please give my apology to the young mage, I didn’t mean to put him on the spotlight just so I could quell my curiosity” 

Elise nods, thoughtful, “I know how skeptic you all are about my existence and my father’s letter,” her gaze doesn’t falter, amber orbs fixes on his, “…but prince Ryouma, could I ask you to trust me?” she asks, a plea, desperate, but unfaltering. 

“What do you mean by that?”

The question slips out of his lips without his restrain and he nearly slaps a hand over his mouth. Elise doesn’t mind it. She merely continues, “I do not ask you to trust anything else. Not my father, not my kingdom, only that you put your trust in me” and she sounds so genuine, so sincere. 

Ryouma swallows the lump of doubt back down his throat and murmurs, quietly, certainly, “I will try…” 

“Thank you…” whispers Elise as the princess takes off, a knowing glint fleets her feature.

There is no one in the hallway but him when the princess disappears at the corner and he sighs, scratching his neck, wondering whether he has made the right choice.

“That wasn’t like you at all, milord…”

Without turning to the shadow, he lets a forlorn smile tugs at his lips, “Really?” a chuckle slips out of his lips, pitying himself. There is no answer, though he chalks it up to the fact that he couldn’t see the figure nods from his angle. If what he meant by that is how desperate he is to interrogate someone's retainer then, yes, it probably wasn't like him at all. He's not one to circle around the subject and for once, he has avoided asking it straightforwardly.

“You only have the safety of this kingdom as your best interest. I have no right to question your choice of action” comes the answer after the brief respite. He purses his lips together. Is that how far he would go for his kingdom? 

“If that’s how you feel then…” he ends, shuffling away from the premise.

The figure lingers if only for a moment, pondering the last sentence before he disappears, slithering back into the shadow he belongs to.

………………………………………………………..

Princess Elise must always be escorted by a Hoshidan whenever she threads through the town. Takumi has proved that his existence by her side has tremendous effect: it dissuades their people from attacking out of revenge or hatred. With a royal like Takumi or his other siblings accompanying, at least their people would behave, treating princess Elise like their own princess. 

He has sent Hinoka to town with her after Takumi and sure enough, most people behaved, expressing their respect to both princesses equally.

The clothes probably win her favor as well.

Nohrian in Hoshidan clothes; he couldn’t shake off the implication it means. Submission, complete and utter surrender, those are probably what run through their mind. Here is a Nohrian, sent to live between them and she has taken to wearing their traditional clothes and obeyed the Hoshido nobles like a good puppy. 

Either that, or they would speculate that she’s doing it to win their favor. Though he knows that after seeing the princess’s polite smile and open-mindedness, most of them would probably think that she is genuinely trying to integrate herself with their culture. But still…

This wasn’t his reason when he asked her to go to town in an effort to learn more about Hoshido. 

He fears that maybe it is now.

………………………………………………………….

“I wanna go! I wanna go!”

Sumeragi sighed for the umpteenth times, a patient smile stretched across his lips. “Really now, little prince… ” he ran a hand through white locks lovingly. Corrin gave him a little pout on his tiny lips, “You never take me, you only take big brother everywhere” he pointed accusingly to Ryouma who was watching the whole thing amusedly –grimly?- from the sideline. He’s only ten, yes, but his father seemed keen to take him everywhere. Watch and learn, son, the king would say and Ryouma nodded in complete devotion.

“But it could be dangerous, Corrin” the peace agreement in Cheve, yes. Their country merely sought peace, which Nohr had promised they would give as long as the king come over to Cheve to have a talk with their on king.

“It does sound…fishy” he had told his father, though the man dismissed him with a proud smile and gentle ruffle on his brown mane.

“I know…” his father had said almost knowingly, “…but if it’s genuine, I would instigate a war by not attending. Garon left me almost no choice, he knows we would never put ourselves into a vain war”

And now, Corrin, the spoiled little Corrin was begging to be taken in such dangerous mission. Hinoka had tried to make the boy behave, but nonetheless, Corrin is stubborn, just like the rest of the family. Even their two year old baby brother is equally stubborn. Thankfully, Takumi had yet to be able to express himself in complete words, though the torrent of ‘Ahs’ and ‘Uhs’ followed with insistent cry kept their mother busy.

“Alright, Corrin, you may come with me,” the dreaded sentence had been spoken and Ryouma frowned. Was this really the right time to induge Corrin’s plea? It was not like father to allow Corrin tag along in such risqué confrontation.

“But milord-”

“We’ll keep an extra lookout for him,” Sumeragi’s gaze fell to Ryouma, “…you’ll watch over your little brother won’t you?”

“I…yes, father, I would…”

………………………………………………………  
“Would you treat her like you treat Azura?”

He blinked, momentarily surprised to hear such question –such doubt- from the queen. A stifled cough to conceal his nerve and he’s asking of a name in calm and composed manner. Queen Mikoto placed a curled fist against her lips, a giggle slipped out of her, shaking her form. He let a smile curl on his lips before he repeated his question.

“Would you treat Elise as you would Azura?”

“Mustn’t we?” he replied.

Queen Mikoto was still smiling; warm and affectionate, “Would you?” she asked teasingly. His chest tightened, doubt clutched at his heart, “Yes,” it’s for the best, it’s so his kingdom would look better, “…yes, I would…” he answered firmly.

Two hands sneaked up to pinch his cheeks, “Don’t be so tense now, Ryouma!” the woman teased easily, earning herself a yelp from his throat.

There was no further question, but he knows that she has not found the answer.

………………………………………

Takumi says that princess Elise has a knack on strategy game. “She’s learning Shogi as we speak…and she’s looking forward to kick my ass,” a sincere, admiration coming from Takumi is the highest praise one could get, “…n-not that I would let her defeat me that easily” he splutters, an embarrassed flush spreads across his cheeks, giving him a nice crimson hue against slightly tanned skin.

A chuckle involuntarily leaves his lips, “She grew on you didn’t she?” he remarks, tapping his fingers against his arms. Takumi averts his eyes, “Not really…” he murmurs quietly under his breath, “…she’s still a Nohrian scum though slightly…less intolerable” he adds hesitantly. 

Ryouma ruffles the silver lock of his little brother in return, not quite teasing, though affectionate all the same. “She grew on you too, brother!” Takumi retorts, twisting away from his hand and fixes his messy hair grumpily. “She does, charmingly so,” he replies, nodding to himself, “…I’m quite surprised that she managed to charm you too, though, Takumi. I’m proud you didn’t let your hatred obstruct your relationship”

There’s a dark look on Takumi’s face when he looks away, lips tight, “She never mentioned Cheve…” he chews the inside of his cheeks, “…a ploy, maybe, though she seems honest that she has come here in peace…” a thoughtful look sets on his younger brother’s face. 

“She might not know much about Cheve due to her age” supplies Ryouma helpfully, “…and I do not want to doubt a promising chance for peaceful alliance especially with a powerful country like Nohr despite of what they have…done..” he grimaces at the end, the wound that their father’s death left will always haunt their steps.

“I don’t trust Nohr,” Takumi frowns, crossing his arms, “…but I do trust princess Elise’s words. She…looks…desperately honest....” 

“She’s honest to a fault, true, seems always been that way with that sharp tongue of hers” seconds Ryouma. 

They’ve trusted her now. It is not a quick process since they have to shed their premature hatred at first, pretending to trust her. Eventually, as she proves her sincerity over and over again, they began to trust, her existence becomes an amiable promise of friendship. And it shows through the sincere smile, smart remarks, and her willingness to learn about them, even taking part with their ceremony and festivals. 

“If this is a deception - an awfully good one, I will put an arrow between her eyes,” a hand taps on his arms, “…Nohr will regret putting their princess in this vulnerable place”

“And incite a war?” replies Ryouma stiffly, earning a flinch.

Takumi bites his bottom lip, “I…don’t mean that…” he trails off, not knowing what else to say without sounding less…menacing.

The eldest prince smiles knowingly, “Let’s just hope it wouldn’t come to that…”

…………………………………………………………………….

As a high prince, the first heir to the throne, it is quite understandable that he is the least available royal to accompany Elise when she has to venture on their town. But sometimes, fate plays a cruel hand and has him here, standing awkwardly as people’s stare bore into his form. 

It is rare to see the crown prince walks in broad daylight between the townspeople. It is even odd to see the two blonds, obviously foreign beside him. Someone with trained eyes, however, could probably spot a shadow lingering after them.

A comical view they make and Ryouma sighs, submitting to his duty.

“Where do you want to take me today, prince Ryouma?” Elise’s amused voice pulls him back to reality and he coughs, masking the awkwardness. “Have you gone to the teahouse?” he finally says. Basic, start with what he knows well. Elise raises an eyebrow, “Prince Takumi took me there in the first outing” she replies and Ryouma crosses his arms, raking his mind for anything else. His eyes catch the hand-painted lantern hanging at a shop’s window pane, “Shall we visit a trinket shop?” Elise’s gaze follows his and she giggles. “Princess Hinoka and princess Sakura took me there both, “ she points to the headband she’s currently wearing, “…and princess Azura helps me put what we bought there on” he blinks at the headband on the princess’s head. It is indeed Hoshidan style, with simple sakura petals woven to its length.

He just notices that.

“Lord Ryouma, might this hero of darkness be allowed to bring a light to this situation?” a male voice resounds and his gaze falls to Odin who has been strangely quiet. Elise opens her mouth as if to protest, but Ryouma pretends he hasn’t seen the look of panic in her eyes as he nods, giving permission. The blond mage bows, “Milady Elise has expressed quite passionately at the privacy of her room and only to her two faithful retainers that she wants to see the bo-“

“Odin!” cuts Elise.

Her face is red and her lips tremble in restraint fury. Odin withdraws his hand, averting his eyes from Elise’s glare and splutters a surprisingly normal apology. That outburst, however, gives him enough clue, he notes to himself that a thank you is due for Odin’s generous insight, “There’s an old bookstore just around the corner, princess Elise,” he smiles when the princess reddens, “…if you want you can buy some to bring with you home” 

“I…thank you, prince Ryouma”

Ryouma gestures for her to follow and she does, eagerly so. A bright smile pulls on her face lighting her like a lit lantern. She scurries after him like a child drawn by the sweet scent of confectionary; her ever-loyal retainer bounds close behind, concealing a secret smile.

To be honest, the bookstore is nothing impressive. It’s quaint, small and modest, standing just slightly off the road. An old couple runs it, their wrinkled hands lovingly dusts each books with great care. But Elise doesn’t seem to be bothered by how humble it looks. She greets the old couple with a respectful bow and proceeds to shuffle around the shelves, skimming books after books with childish excitement. He watches, amused by this rare display of puerility.

“Lord Ryouma…” a voice beckons. Odin is staring at him in what seems to be a grateful glint in his eyes, “Thank you for making my liege happy…” and he bows toward him-with flourish gesture of his hand, but nonetheless it is a respectful bow. 

“It is nothing big…” indeed it isn’t though Odin seems thankful all the same. The mage’s eyes are practically twinkling when his liege finishes - solid two hours, he counts and laughs when a painful groan from a certain shadow could be heard.

Elise is carrying a stack of book, wobbling a bit before she steps firmly to the ground, balancing herself. The old man approaches her and offers his help. Elise immediately refuses and carefully puts the stack on the check out table, a satisfied smile fixes on her lips.

Later, Takumi would sulk at him, complaining how unfair of him to go to the bookstore without him. But for now, he simply enjoyed that pure genuine smile from Elise.  
…………………………….

Every time he walks up to the throne, he half expects that his little brother would be there, standing on attention as he offers solution to the rebels which seem to increase by months. But Leo isn’t here to steer the advisor off his course and he is left to fend off with his own tongue and thought to keep their people at least less agonized by his father’s rules. 

Leo’s absence takes quite a toll on most of them. Camilla seems decently okay until he saw her lingered in front of the particular door - which would lead to Leo’s bedchamber - and the grimace in her face was unlike her in every way imaginable. He did not mention this to Camilla, going along with her every day mischievous smile and trademark teasing. Silently, he wishes he could.

Elise is still as cheerful seeing that she has been sending Leo letter. Leo wrote back, of course, and his reply always comes on time. As if the prince knows how long Elise could patiently wait until she begin to cry in worry. In a way, he’s jealous of Elise’s freedom to do what she wants. Despite the fact that Leo addresses his letter to everyone, not just Elise, he feels the need to talk with him in private. To ask him of his wellbeing and worry after him like a proper older brother. 

“What do you need of me, father?” he asks, bowing before the king of Nohr.

The man he called father nods, acknowledging his respect and placed his tilted head against his curled fist, “I have one order for you before we meet the Hoshidans,” he stiffens, fearing for the worst, “…should situation goes off and we have to make quick retreat, retrieve Brynhildir from Leo” 

He frowns, “And Leo?” he asks despite knowing what would come out next from his father’s cruel lips. 

“Leave him…”

“But father-”

“I said leave him, he is of no use to me if he couldn’t even use that divine weapon I trusted him with”

Xander bites down on his lower lip, “What about his intelligence? He provides Nohr with alternatives when we are vanquishing rebels-”

“His strategy is efficient, yes, but it isn’t enough to instill fear to those rebels” the answer is stiff, unbendable and the crown prince tries to keep his voice level as his mind skims through other reasonable remark he could present. 

“He gives us way to suffer less casualty, it will do no good if we win the battle with more dead bodies than the enemy” 

“His less casualty tactic works on the enemy too, there are far less rebels he killed than Iago”

“He could master any tome-”

“Except Brynhildir”

He stops, grits his teeth and stares at the cold, eerie pattern of the floorings to collect his thought. Leo could use Brynhildir. He could recite page after page of spells; gravity is under his control. But he refused to use the divine weapon, preferring to use normal tome to punish their foe. Even then, he uses the most difficult ones, mastering anything below that in seconds after it was placed on his hands.

_“It’s selfish of me…but I don’t want father to notice my mother more than now and with me being chosen by a divine weapon…” Leo gritted his teeth together, clutched tighter to said weapon, “..she would see me as nothing, but a weapon for her own agenda…”_

Leo has made him promise not to speak a word about his ability, his last hope to see the motherly love his mother has refused to give. It’s childish and illogical, Leo has continuously said, but craving for a mother’s love seems to come naturally to all children.

And now it bears an unwanted fruit.

They have sent Leo to his death…he shouldn’t have agreed to this, he should have begged Leo to stay, to prove that he can use Brynhildir so their father wouldn’t see him as mere strong mage, but a chosen royal, worthy to wield Brynhildir beside him in battle. Xander looks up, sees the merciless gaze of his father who would not tolerate the slightest mistake from his order and swallows the bitterness at the back of his throat.

“Yes…father...”


	5. Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You lied to me…” he hisses. Leo swallows tersely, knowing that one wrong word, one wrong move and an arrow out of light would pierce the spot between his eyes. The tome hums on his hold, its power longs to be set free. But he would not. He meets Takumi’s eyes, wincing when the archer pulls harder on the shaking arrow, the tensed line of its bowstring tells him enough. 
> 
> “Takumi…” he starts, his genius mind scrambles to find another word to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...have no idea it would be this way. Especially after I wrote the bit with Xander and realizes that he shouldn't be this...wordy(?). But there's nobody else to fit into his role in here so. Warning and apology for: chatty Xander
> 
> Again, thank you for the reviews~  
> I wouldn't say that they would come out okay, since their trust is shaky at best despite how it looks like (it depends on the narrator, though) and I doubt Ryouma will ask or tell since he knows that Leo already _knows_ but lacks enough knowledge to be giving the answer that Ryouma wants due to his absence in the actual meeting. War is quite big...I haven't thought about this whole conflict exploding into a war, but it might, someday when the game story catches up. And what Xander do is in this chapter so...have fun reading it.

Most of the trees had shed their petals during the first few weeks of spring. He stares wistfully at those last few pink blossom, covering the ground gracefully, beautiful even in their demise. Azura is sitting by his side, humming a melody as usual while combing his short –“It grows longer, Leo, you look lovely” she giggles- blond locks with delicate hand. The sky is still as blue as the day he arrived, as clear as the lake by the castle. And when he closes his eyes, he could barely remember the tainted swamp of Nohr’s forest and the eternally dark sky filled with clouds.

It’s as if he was living in another world altogether.

“It’s in three days, isn’t it?” Azura speaks, tucking a few long strands behind his ear. He blinks at the clear blue sky and nods, grimacing as once again, he is reminded of his burden. The songstress senses his dismay and continues her song, humming and combing before fixing his headband on his hair. He doesn’t mind that it only add to his feminine looks –feminine, his mind scoffs, as if he isn’t posing as someone who needed to be. At the very least it keeps his growing bangs out of his face. 

Azura gives his shoulder a tap, “I will pray for both country…” she presses a hand on her pendant, the beautiful azure glimmers faintly, “…Leo…I will pray for you as well…”

They stare at one another for a while, a quiet prayer shared between them before Hinoka’s call for dinner breaks the silence.

……………………………………

Sakura is quiet today.

She plays again, but the pluck of her fingers on the string is dispirited and hesitant, like she’s disinclined to play further. He flicks his gaze toward her, raising an eyebrow to ask wordlessly for the sudden absence of music. The youngest of Hoshidan royal blushes under his gaze, “P-princess Elise…” she says, fiddling with her thumb nervously, “…do you like it…here?” she asks finally, sheepishly while her gaze remains to the wooden floorboards.

“Hoshido is a beautiful country…” he answers, shifting in his seat, “…I…don’t particularly dislike living in here” the youngest princess perks up, seemingly brightens. Though she immediately ducks her head back, flushing as her fingers move again, plucking at random strings, not quite making a song, but still producing beautiful sounds. He softens at the sight. Sakura reminds him of Elise’s innocence and kindness too much. Fortunately, she is shier than his little sister, preferring to withdraw to herself rather than throwing rapid questions whenever something new happened.

Today, however, Sakura’s quietness bothers him. The little princess stops altogether, finally, too preoccupied by her thought to continue playing. “Is there anything else, princess Sakura?” he offers an opening. A squeak of surprise escapes Sakura, though the pink-haired princess recovers quickly –blush is still painted on her face though- and relents to her curiosity, “Once the peace agreement is signed and our country are finally allied, will you come visit our kingdom again?” she manages to ask.

That…isn’t what he expected her to say.

This isn’t what he expected his presence in here to become.

He knows he has to earn their trust, to make them believe in his words, his existence in here as a representative princess of Nohr. It would convince his father that he manages to win their trust at the same time they would believe him if he senses that his father’s plan is foul. But to earn their affection as well as their trust…

Leo would be lying if he said he doesn’t like living in Hoshido. It’s too bright to his taste, but the dimly lit library with its rows and rows of bookcases provide him with his need to quell the longing for his home. The blooms in the garden are the most beautiful view he has ever seen in his life, much like the rose garden of his home. And the people of Hoshido had been welcoming, almost as if nothing had happened between the two kingdoms.

When his gaze falls back to Sakura, he is reminded of the Hoshido royals whom he has the pleasure to live with for these past months.

Takumi’s companion as occasional debate partner to fight with both verbally in ridiculous argument and physically in the form of Shogi is a routine he could get used to have. Training with various different weapons he has never seen before with Hinoka has somehow become even more enjoyable than sitting to watch her by the sideline. When she feels a bit down and awkward around these foreign people, Ryouma would speak with her with wisdom that seems to come naturally to the oldest brother in the family. And Sakura’s shy, innocent gesture reminds him that even with the threat of war looming on the horizon, acceptance and tolerance is not a far-fetched dream.

It is frightening how this country has grown on him and Sakura’s question just reminds him that this will all come to an end either bad or good, he couldn’t tell. It makes him question if his loyalty still stays with Nohr or is he slowly…

He forces a smile on his lips, “Yes, yes, of course I would come to visit again” he replies, averting his gaze from those innocent eyes.

“I…I see …” Sakura answers back, before the music starts again, much more sorrowful than before.

……………………………………  
There isn’t anyone to blame but his own when he realizes that the royals have left the castle without her. With a single wave of his hand, both his retainers have followed him obediently to the stable where they keep his horses. “There’s no time for that,” he says when Niles motions at the carriage, “…we ride there horseback” he barks. Niles doesn’t make a move, though he waggles his eyebrows while giving him a once over-

“Right, skirts…” he curses under his breath and grimaces at the dress he’s currently wearing. But there’s no time if he wanted to catch up with the rest of them, especially with Hinoka riding on a Pegasus back.

“Lord Leo, you can always sit behind me as I ride the glorious stallion into-” 

“Niles, get him into the back seat, I’ll ride alone,” he pulls at the rein of his black horse and easily pulls himself up, straddling the saddle without much difficulty, “…and Odin, it’s Lady Elise, we’re still in Hoshido” the skirt of his dress is bunching up to his knees, revealing his thighs, but he couldn’t care less.

Odin bows his head pitifully, though he climbs into the back without any further protest or comment. Niles’ horse gives out a soft neigh for the additional weights. The former outlaw kicks her slowly and pats her mane as if to calm her, “Want me to ride ahead to ask them to wait?” he grins when Leo snorts.

“Do it if you can pass me”

Two horses trot out of the gate, followed by shouts from the castle guards.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

When he finally arrives, dress fluttering messily –he’s pretty sure he rips it- after him, the Hoshidan royals are stunned. The two oldest royal exclaims, “I thought you’re...” as Hinoka points toward the carriage while Ryouma points to the Pegasus and he understands instantly. “Misunderstanding, I get it, but really, prince Ryouma, princess Hinoka, you shouldn’t leave the bargain chip for the alliance to the meeting…” he huffs. There is no ill will behind his words, but both looks as guilty as the other. “Princess Elise…” a soothing voice calls out, “…let’s change you out of that dress, I’ll get someone to give you a new one” queen Mikoto steps in, smiling sunnily. He blinks, “R-right,” he splutters before bowing deeply in appreciation, “…thank you…Queen Mikoto…”

The queen waves at him as he is ushered out with one of her attendants who seem more eager to look at his palm instead of leading him. 

……………………………………

When he sees Xander, finally, after these three months of fulfilling his duty in a foreign country, he feels the immense need to throw his arms around his big brother. It’s a childish wish, he knows, one that he would never let himself indulge in. Xander, however, defeats him to it, pulling him to a hug and whispers, “Everyone misses you…” showing an affectionate gesture openly, despite the fact that they are being watched by the Hoshido royals. 

He closes his eyes, flushes when he knows that Xander is waiting for him to reply his declaration. Burying his face to his brother’s shoulder, he muffles a, “I miss everyone as well…” before pulling away and blinks at Xander’s gentle expression. Now that’s a look his brother rarely wears. 

A gasp is heard from behind the two reunited brother and Xander immediately releases him before sidestepping efficiently to the side to allow a taller form to tackle him to a hug. Once his face is mushed between soft fleshes, he swears to smack his big brother after he’s released from Camilla’s death grip. “Oh, dear, sister, how I miss you so, my adorable little sister” Camilla coos, nuzzling her face to his hair and presses his face further between her assets. Being in constant vicinity of Camilla renders most of her siblings to be adapted with this hug from her. 

But Leo hasn’t been locked in a hug with her for months.

He’s surprised that instead of embarrassing him, this hug tugs at his chest as he feels a prickle of tears at the corner of his eyes. “I…miss you too…big sister…” he breathes in her scent, smiling to her skin. Camilla releases him after, keeps him at shoulder length and stares at him like he’s grown a second head. It takes her ten seconds before her smile widens and Leo blanches.

“Nice dress, little sister”

“It’s not mine!” 

 

…………………………………

Something is wrong.

The moment Archduke Izana steps in and settles in the middle, smiling frivolously and waving his arms about in exaggerated manner, he knows that this whole thing is off. The stench of black magic pushes at his nostril and he abruptly stands, glaring at his big brother and sister – who stare back at him, utterly baffled – before he flicks his sight to the long-haired archduke who tilts his head to the side, feigning innocent smile. 

“Is there anything I can offer you, princess Elise? Cookies? Oooh, don’t tell me you’ve grown to like the pound cake my chefs invented yesterday? It’s special and you would love its spongy texture!” the duke clasps his hand together, clapping like an overgrown child getting excited over his friends visiting. Leo grits his teeth before shaking his head and settles down on his spot between the Hoshidan.

That is not Archduke Izana…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He senses before he hears.

From the Nohr’s side of the table, someone is gathering magic. A quick glance tells him that Iago is chanting under his breath, a Nosferatu rested on his hands casually, as if nothing is suspicious with a mage reading a tome in the middle of what supposed to be a peace talk. Leo’s fist curls as he reaches for his spare tome –a measly fimbulvetr- he stows beneath the first layer of his dress. No one notices anything, too busy negotiating for the best offer for each of their country.

When Iago finishes, Leo chants the shortest spell.

There’s a blast of fire, burning the tome on Iago’s hand into ashes. Weak enough not to burn the entire table, but strong enough to dissipate the tome into ashes. The advisor looks awfully flabbergasted by the sudden explosion before he turns his pale face toward him in what he would later gleefully described as constipated. “Princess Elise…” the man hisses, “…is this an act of treason?”

“Iago…” he fakes a gasp, “…don’t tell me you forget about the plan!”

A momentary silence is enough for him to find the best way to escape the premise.

Then everything shatters.

………………………………………………  
“You lied to us…” he hisses. Leo swallows tersely, knowing that one wrong word, one wrong move and an arrow out of light would pierce the spot between his eyes. The tome hums on his hold, its power longs to be set free. But he would not. He meets Takumi’s eyes, wincing when the archer pulls harder on the shaking arrow, the tensed line of its bowstring tells him enough. 

“Takumi…” he starts, his genius mind scrambles to find another word to follow.

“Elise!”

He nearly swears as Takumi turns his aim toward the newcomer and amber eyes widen in disbelief. “Big brother…” Leo calls weakly, acknowledging the new presence. Takumi’s grip tightens as he aims back to him, pointedly glaring at the crown prince of Nohr, “Unsheathe your sword and this arrow will put your scum little sister to her place” he barks menacingly.His bowstring quivers as if agreeing to her wielder words. Xander grimaces, though he stays his ground, straightens his back to face the third prince of Hoshido with unfaltering confidence, “Elise knows no plan,” he starts, his eyes flicker to his own before they settle back to meet Takumi’s gaze, “…she is told to attend the meeting with peace in her mind” 

“I can see that we have different definition of peace” Takumi retorts bitterly.

“And you’re jumping to conclusion too fast for a prince of your country” remarks Xander sharply.

Leo is sure that he would be dead when those words slip out of Xander’s mouth.

“You attacked us, after we tried to, no after _you_ ,” the archer motions toward him with a tilt of his chin, “…trick us into believing that this will end up in an actual genuine peace agreement” he ends with a hiss. The arrow he pulls quivers, taut, ready to be released and pierce his head. Xander doesn’t back down, he even dares a step closer which prompts Takumi to aim toward the crown prince for a flick of second before returns back, “Would you believe me that Elise has nothing to do with everything?”

“No” replies Takumi.

“Think about it for a moment, Hoshido prince,” another step and the archer flinches, “…we both didn’t trust one another, there’s no other way to put it lightly, we would certainly hurt one another should the situation favours us, yet why would we send our princess to you?” his breath hitches when Xander yet takes another step.

Takumi doesn’t reply him, so his big brother thunders through, “Princess Elise knows next to nothing about the plan. She sincerely thinks that the peace agreement is real, that king Garon has ordered her to live with the Hoshidans as our representatives,” Leo wants to cut him off, wants to tell him to stop, but, “…he intends to sacrifice the princess since the peace agreement was made and clueless Elise obeys without a word, thinking that she is doing this for the good of the kingdom, for everyone to attain peace” 

He opens his mouth and Xander shoots a glare at him. _Shut up_ , he hears and promptly clenches his jaws. “If you want a solid proof, it was right when our advisor’s tome suddenly burst into ashes,” stop…he thinks, stop taking the blame for father, “Elise has always been attuned with magic. She sensed the spell before it could be released so she countered it and assumed that we have an underhanded plan behind this whole peace agreement” 

“That’s-” escapes his mouth before he could stop it.

“Elise, shut up! Father has disowned you as a princess of Nohr,” Xander feigns a furious growl, “…I was ordered to tell you that should you choose Hoshido over your own kingdom, I tried to argue that you wouldn’t, but it seems he is right…” no, no, he isn’t…this isn’t.

The order from his father is real, he could picks up on Xander’s telling, but other than that…

“Big bro-”

“You are no longer a royal of Nohr, Elise, go ahead and side with those Hoshidan,” he turns abruptly, his step is heavy, “…or you can kill him, Hoshido Prince, save us the trouble of reporting false death for an ex-princess you called a scum for saving your kingdom. It’s your choice” 

……………………………………………………..………………….  
_Make me proud, Leo, that’s your final order_

He was expected to come forward, to be chosen because of his nature. Xander couldn’t go due to his status, Camilla couldn’t quite behave herself, and Elise is everyone’s beloved little sister while Corrin is an absolute exception. They wanted him to take the spot, to volunteer himself on behalf of his siblings. It doesn’t matter that he could wield a divine weapon, a small price to what they could achieve. And if all goes according to plan, he would die a martyr, driven to death by his faith.

The tome hums beneath his fingertips and he presses against it firmer.

It’s a divine weapon, supposedly, though he had refused to be called as her chosen. His father’s advisor saw his proficiency with magic and bestowed it upon him, telling him to read and learn. It’s called Brynhildir, he sneered, hope you can learn how to use it, princeling, and he had departed, leaving him to learn it blindly. Xander had taken one look at the tome and grimaced. The word inscribed into the pages are nearly undecipherable; an entirely new language to learn. 

But he did learn her words. Each and every last one of them is carved to his memory and his tongue has grown proficient to recite her spell and brings death to his enemy. Yet…he refused the power. He refused to show that he is indeed a worthy child, a mage chosen by the divine weapon. 

_Disappointment._

He remembers his mother’s rage, smacking his cheek until he told her with tears flowing down his cheeks that he promised, he would learn them, that he would eventually know how to read Brynhildir, that he would become good for his mother. Her hands cradled his cheeks afterward, apologizing for hitting him with such force and whispered sweet nothings to his ears. _I’m sorry, Leo_ , she said, wiping his tears with her smooth thumb, _I know you can do it, darling, I know that you are chosen so learn it well, okay?_

He has nodded, obliging, _hurt_ with her barely concealed order.

And he lied, easily, crossing his fingers behind his back as he promised her to learn. 

Brynhildir chose him, of course he would know how to use her. Doesn’t mean that he would tell anyone he could. 

Because...

If he does…what is he to his mother anymore? 

No, no, his mother loves him. He’s not a tool. He’s her son.

If he’s not then…

Then…

_No…_

“Elise?”

_No…_

“ELISE!”

He gasps, eyes wide and unfocused as he tries to compose his jumbled thought. Two arms are wound around his waist, holding him in his place, grounding him to his reality as he blinks the fog away. Brynhildir is open before him, whispering sweet comforts, caressing his cheeks with her cold warmth and his fingers are placed upon her pages, tracing the runes carved on the uneven surface. There are vines around them, tangled into a mess, a sick reminder of his twisted mind. 

“Elise…”

“Xander…” his mouth moves, the arms around his waist tighten, “…what-” they are not Xander’s. 

“Release me” the order is spoken gently. 

He pulls his fingers away from Brynhildir and she closes herself, dismissing the vines into nothingness. The arms stay, a restraint he needs at the moment as his gaze flickers back to Xander’s form. He stands still, inhales slowly as if he’s counting to ten in his head and glares at him, “Good bye, Elise” squeezes out of his tight lips, painful and agony follows as he spits his next words, “…don’t bother coming back”

This time he really does leave –no vines appear, he notes as Brynhildir rests on the floor indignantly- and Leo would crumple to the ground if it were not for the arms around him.

“Princess Elise…”

He barely nods.

“Thank you…”

For that moment and in that second, Leo turns to bury his face to an older brother not of his blood and cries.

……………………………………………………………………………….

“You didn’t follow through father’s plan, did you?”

“I couldn’t…”

“He’ll ask for sure”

“And I’ll answer him as best as I could. At the very least, Leo is safe”

“You really are still a softie beneath those frowns and creases, aren’t you?”

“Not now Camilla, not now…”

“Alright, I’ll play nice for you. We did just lose an adorable little brother after all. What a shame…”

……………………………………………………………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt that Xander is _this_ trustful to Hoshido to entrust them with the wellbeing of his brother and a divine weapon to boot. But the Xander in this story knows that retrieving Leo back to Nohr would only earn him the word disobedience -for bringing Leo back- instead of failure -for failing to get Brynhildir back- and the least he wants is his father being suspicious of his sudden disobedience. Failure can be blamed to the situation, he can make up lots of situation since he and Leo is out of Iago's range of vision during their confrontation. Disobedience can only be blamed to himself because it's his own choice.
> 
> Gods...I hope you can get this impression when reading the actual story...I feel bad for explaining things in author's note...


	6. Blind Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinoka usually wouldn’t bother to look after anything that would disturb her time with training. But this time, in this moment, as she stares at the broken princess, she feels the odd obligation to comfort her, to cradle her like she’s her own. She knows that Elise is not Corrin and that the princess is no longer a royal by name, yet the tug stays. 
> 
> “It’ll be okay, Elise…” she starts, awkward and tense as if she’s approaching a distrustful cat, “…we…me and my siblings would not throw you out, you…you’ve saved our asses back in Izumo so-” she trails off, the tension has not left the air and he eyes Elise who is now forczing an impassive look in her face.
> 
> Gods, she’s really bad at this comforting stuff…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is late TAT  
> And thank you for those reviews, I'm so happy that you like it! :D
> 
> Hinoka, by far, is the most confusing chapter to write. What I get as her characteristic is protectiveness, which she would show whenever someone close to her needed protection. To her, Leo/Elise, who has saved the Queen, knowing fully well that he/she betrayed his/her own kingdom to do so is now a precious ally she needs to protect from Nohr. 
> 
> Hinoka doesn't like complicated feeling and is pretty straightforward. So being questioned times and again about what she believes in dismayed her. While Takumi is a distrustful ball of tangled feelings and Ryouma is in constant deliberation, she remains a straight, if slight bit naive princess who takes the arm first out of the two with only one purpose in mind that is to protect the people she loves.

It’s a scam.

The whole agreement is a set up for them to let Nohr gained access to their queen’s neck. Something they shouldn’t be surprised about by now. Thankfully, it is called off by none other than a princess. Of Nohr. It surprises her that Elise would stand up against her own kingdom, botching the plan that seemed to have been cooked up since the princess was sent to live with them as ‘representative’. But after Ryouma told them about the confrontation with the crown prince of Nohr, they found out that no, Elise is as clueless as they are about the plan and chose to save their kingdom of her enemy. The kingdom she’s been living amongst for the past few months.

She was branded traitor by her own brother.

She is taken by their queen as her own three days later.

Elise doesn’t give any indication that she is against it. Her pale face shimmers when Queen Mikoto tells her carefully, word by word that she wants her to become a royal of Hoshido. She tells them she’ll be ready with an answer the day after since it is a big proposal, a big heel-turn against her birth kingdom. 

Hinoka wishes she would say ‘yes’

“Why would you?” Takumi has said, eyeing her in what could be described as a betrayed look, “…She is a scum of Nohr” he spits the last part. Thoughtlessly, she pinches her little brother’s cheeks, “You grew used to her presence before, what makes this different?” she says as she releases her hold. Takumi pats both his cheeks, “She betrayed her own kingdom, what makes you think she wouldn’t do that again to us?” he doesn’t meet her eyes, no, actually, he refuses to meet her eyes. 

With a sigh, Hinoka casts her gaze up, “Elise saved Queen Mikoto,” she says firmly, “…that fact alone is enough for us to owe her a debt to an extent”

“What if it’s all a trick to ploy us further?” hisses Takumi, clenching his fist together, gritting his teeth, “…what if she, under the order from her family, is tasked to gain our trust and betray us in the end when we turn our back on her”

Hinoka lets out a frustrated growl.

It is understandable, Hinoka could vaguely understand why Takumi couldn’t see past the Nohrian blood and simply thinks of young Elise as who she proves herself to be. She knows that Takumi has always been stubborn, just like she is, heck, just like everyone’s in the family is –even little Sakura. What she couldn’t understand is why couldn’t Takumi find it in himself, a heart to accept that Elise has saved them, has thrown away her own kingdom to save theirs. 

She loses all her siblings in a single day, her own big brother of flesh and blood declared her disownment. Ryouma explained them everything, she’s seen the young blonde cried on his shoulder, couldn’t even stop herself until she fell asleep. Hinoka knows how it feels to lose a brother. How it feels to lose someone you care about so much. How it feels when what’s left of the guardsmen they had sent with their father and Ryouma arrived home, bruised and battered as her big brother spelt carefully of what had happened.

They lost Corrin and their father in one day.

“Elise wouldn’t do that to you. Have you seen her at all, Takumi?” she retorts sharply and after a brief pause, adds, “…or have you been playing along, merely indulging her to a fantasy in which you has accepted her as a part of this kingdom?” 

Elise was still sobbing loudly, uncaringly that her image was shattering as she did so. Ryouma carried her out with a seething Takumi following closely behind. Seeing the exhaustion and hurt so clear across the young princess’s face, Hinoka immediately asked for explanation, demanding quite forcefully for Ryouma to tell her everything down to the last detail. Ryouma gave her a glare, motioning toward Elise with a tilt of his chin and she immediately shut up. After they put Elise to a spare room in the castle –courtesy to the real archduke- she crowded her big brother, expectant.

There are no casualties from both side, or so Ryouma said, Elise’s block most of their attempt to attack with small ‘friendly’ fire to the mages tome and her big brother and sister did not attack. 

That had earned Elise her trust in a heartbeat. 

“I don’t-“

A palm on Takumi’s lips cut him off, “If you truly managed to accept her as one of us before…” she meets his eyes, finally, smiling softly when he narrows his eyes, “…can you find it in yourself to accept her again?” she ends, making sure that their eyes are still fixed into one another. They stay like that for a moment, studying each other’s gaze. She doesn’t count the time, only how many times had her little brother blinks and inhales. After what seems to be ages, a hand grabs hers, pulling it away from Takumi’s mouth.

“I’ll try, big sister” he averts his eyes, as if not knowing where to land his gaze as blush quickly creeps up his cheeks, “…I’ll try”

Hinoka puffs her chest proudly before giving him a pat on the head, “That’s what I want to hear”

………………………………………………………

“I am honored, truly, but I couldn’t accept your most generous offer, Queen Mikoto” 

She doesn’t expect that answer from Elise at all and she has yelped a surprised, “What?” when the ex-princess of Nohr has announced her answer, bowing deeply before the throne. Slapping a hand over her mouth, she murmurs a quiet apology to the room, ignoring the muffled chuckle which comes from somewhere to her right –she would growl ‘Takumi’ under her breath, but thinks better, thankfully. 

Queen Mikoto’s smile doesn’t falter even as her eyes narrow, something akin to disappointment flickers across the dark pair of eyes, “Will it be too much if I say that I insist?” Queen Mikoto’s smile softens as she approaches her. Elise stiffens, looks up and turns her head away, “Yes…” she murmurs, just barely loud enough for everyone to hear, “…yes it would…” she looks down again, clenching her fist tightly.

For a moment, Hinoka absorbs the picture before her. A young, stubborn and clever princess bowing before their queen, her blond locks cascaded down to conceal her eyes from view. And there’s their queen, standing before her, her hands pressed together on her abdomen, a look of quiet solemn graces her feature. After a brief moment, queen Mikoto nods, “Alright…” Elise exhales slowly, her entire posture starts to relax, “…but you’re staying in our castle and this time, I insist” 

That last remark surely catches the girl off guard as the usually collected princess, opens and closes her mouth like a breathless fish. Though she ends up bowing, deeply, pressing her forehead to the ground as she expresses her gratitude.

……………………………………………………………………

It is awkward.

The first few days after they officially let Elise stays in their castle as its occupant is awkward since she is no longer a formal princess anymore. Elise takes it in stride, however, after stressing it by voiding her own ‘princess’ status and telling the whole castle –even the caretakers and servants- to call her by name. She doesn’t introduce herself as royal anymore, introducing herself as common noble who lives in the castle out of the royal siblings and the queen’s generosity. The two retainers are fiercely loyal, not even caring when Elise tried to dismiss them from their job.

They said no.

And Elise had sighed in defeat, before welcoming them with a soft smile and open arms. Not quite so literal ‘open arm’ though. However, they both translated it as an actual open arm and tackled her for a hug to her dismay. She heard Elise scolded the white-haired archer for sneaking a grope between the tangles of limbs and pinched at the mage’s cheeks so he would stop sniffling. 

They are good retainers, she admits that much.

(Not that she has any good ones that she knows as key references)

Still, it is awkward.

Her big brother told them not to think much about it, that it’s still Elise minus the princess part on her name. Most of her siblings manage not to screw up with her name, yet she managed to fail her first attempt. Perhaps it’s because of habit or maybe it’s the way Elise looks: regal and dignified, a certain pride that a common noble would not possess. She slips up a few times after that, and a few more times after that too, which Elise seems to find as amusing.

She doesn’t tease openly though her muffled giggle is enough.

And Hinoka finds that she doesn’t mind that. Not in the slightest.

………………………………………………………

Elise appears in the training ground three weeks later.

She picks up the spare naginata that is kept among the rest of the arrays of weapon and stares at it for a moment before she swings it, making a large, wide arc. Her long dress doesn’t flutter as she steps into the field, ignoring the look from most of the new guards they are currently training. Hinoka meets her gaze and the younger girl bows, brandishing the naginata toward her and nods. It takes Hinoka a few seconds before she mirrors her move and unsheathes her own weapon. 

There’s silence where they both gauge one another, their naginatas ready to counter as soon as the other makes a move. 

Hinoka draws a deep breath.

And moves.

Her pierce is met by the thin but sturdy pole of the naginata and a cocky smirk. With eased motion, she swipes it to the right, loosening her foe’s grip from the weapon. The naginata stays firm however as Elise withdraws, stepping back as quickly as her boots allow. In a beat, the younger has countered, a bold pierce to her middle that she easily guards against. Elise doesn’t growl, nor does she express any dissatisfied look. She merely twists her arms and let the long reach of her weapon does the rest. 

The red head lets out a low grunt as she takes two quick steps back, missing the sharp end of the weapon by mere millimeters. Without catching her breath, she thrusts from the right, aiming for the kill. Elise mutters something incomprehensible under her breath as she recoils, attempting to deflect the killer move.

Hinoka stops, the pointy end of her naginata presses lightly against her foe’s throat. 

Slow, but surely, a tired smile tugs at Elise’s lips as she lowers her weapon, “Thank you…” her hands are trembling, but the smile stays. Hinoka lowers her own naginata, smiling brightly as she watches her foe levels her breath. It’s a mere quick battle, a short spar, nothing quite like the formal ones where they fight for improvements. But it is quite satisfying. Reason be damned, she might go again if Elise needs be.

Carefully, Elise places the naginata back to its rightful place and settles to the grass, smoothing her dress –which is impeccably clean somehow- and flipping open her tome –which somehow is there in seconds. Signaling for the trainee to continue with, Hinoka takes the spot beside her and fans herself with her hands. They don’t talk afterward, just preoccupying themselves with their own task at hand –or lack thereof.

“Why don’t you continue your training, Lady Hinoka?” Elise finally speaks up. Her eyes stay on the page she’s reading. The red head princess grins, scratching her cheeks awkwardly, “I…thought I would wait until you’re ready to go again, pri-Elise,” she says, stumbling over to correct herself“…that’s a good spar, you’re quite fluent to adapt with the naginata for someone who has chosen magic over steel”

A grim look casts over Elise’s eyes as she finally leaves the tome to stare at her properly, “I was trained to wield most weapons since I was a child. Everyone in the family did. Though I much prefer the tome due to its effectiveness and flexibility” she says as she turns back to her tome. Hinoka is quite surprised that Elise actually answers her. That or the fact that Nohrian seems to train their royalty since they were little children. She feels a slight bit sick at the thought of having toddlers trained to kill mercilessly with actual real weapon. An unbidden image of young Elise trying to defend herself with a short sword comes to her mind. 

She hadn’t even touched a real weapon until she reached nine. And that’s because she was willingly stubborn to become stronger for a lost brother.

Elise was forced to wield various weapons, trained against her will to become a killing machine since she’s a wee child. 

“Is it so odd for a child to wield a genuine weapon?” Elise suddenly speaks, eyes fixed toward her own, her inquiry more out of insistence instead of genuine curiosity.

The ex-princess breaks out from her gaze, sighing, “I…apologize for presenting this…line of question so suddenly,” her fingers pressed against the white page of her tome, quivering on the incomprehensible words, “…I just…you just need to know that you had let someone…as dangerous as me, someone who is accustomed to most weapons, to stay within the castle wall”

“But you’re not dangerous-”

“I am,” retorts Elise icily, “…and you’re a fool to believe otherwise” her voice shakes at the end.

Her lips twitch at her exclamation, “There is nothing foolish about trusting you” she firmly replies, frowning when Elise gives her a look of disbelief. “You-” is all she manages to say before her mouth clamps shut, the white of her teeth shows as she bites down on her lower lip. Frustration is clear across her face and Hinoka couldn’t understand why does princess Elise try to discredit herself.

She can’t go back to Nohr, they have branded her a traitor and disowned her without allowing her to explain her reason. There is nowhere else a child of royal blood could go to stay true to their nature. Especially one who bears the traitor in their name.

Hinoka usually wouldn’t bother to look after anything that would disturb her time with training. But this time, in this moment, as she stares at the broken princess, she feels the odd obligation to comfort her, to cradle her like she’s her own. She knows that Elise is not Corrin and that the princess is no longer a royal by name, yet the tug stays. 

“It’ll be okay, Elise…” she starts, awkward and tense as if she’s approaching a distrustful cat, “…we…me and my siblings would not throw you out, you…you’ve saved our asses back in Izumo so-” she trails off, the tension has not left the air and he eyes Elise who is now wearing an unreadable look in her face. 

Gods, she’s really bad at this comforting stuff…

“Takumi has every right to be distrustful…” murmurs Elise as she stands up, closing and storing the tome as she dusts her dress, “…I think you should be, too…”

Elise disappears in seconds, hurriedly taking off in hurried steps and Hinoka could only stare, confused as newborn pegasi seeing the sunlight for the first time.

………………………………………………………..  
Blind trust would not be what Hinoka called her trust toward the ex-Nohrian. 

Her brown haired retainer agreed with her not to call it blind trust, though the monk had smirked and shrugged when she confronted him about his choice of words. She knows better than try to take his words at face value.

“Yes, it is not blind trust…” he drawled the last syllable for as long as possible before he crooked the tone at the end and smiled accordingly, “…I would even call it the start of a lovely relationship” he clasped his hand together, a mimic to the act of praying which an exemplary monk should be doing at least thrice a day. 

Key emphasize on exemplary monk.

They don’t talk about it again after.

…………………………………………………….

He had cried.

When they returned and announced the news, he had bawled his eyes out, crying for his poor brother.

They told him not to, that Leo is smart enough to survive by himself, that Brynhildir is there with him to keep him safe. 

Corrin wanted to trust them, he really do, but he reminds Xander of what he’d done to keep the charade, to fool the Hoshidan royals so Leo would be accepted among their own flesh and blood. 

“You disowned him as your sibling” hisses Corrin, “…I can’t believe you did that to him!”

“Leo knows that it is what I have to do to earn him a place in Hoshido. He would understand that-” _it’s for his own good._

A delicate hand taps against broad shoulder.

“He doesn’t deserve that, little prince…” a shudder shakes through the crown prince’s form, “…he doesn’t deserve all those remarks I accuse him with…” 

The crown prince doesn’t break down then and there, no, not in front of their beloved brother. But he indulges in the understanding Corrin gifts him that day, relishing on this precious rare moment when he could show his guilt without fear.

And Corrin simply listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to…just…throw myself to the river


	7. It's a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander said it to save him.
> 
> It still hurt.
> 
> He repeats it to himself again. 
> 
> Xander said it to save him.
> 
> He closes his eyes, drifting to another dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for the review~  
> The Leo we know would understand Xander easily and not take it to heart. This Leo, however had yet to mature to that persona -and Xander realizes that after- so...  
> There'll be more difference we'll see from Leo in this story than the Leo we see in the game timeline. He is after all only a teen and honestly, I don't think he could escape the stupid hormones in puberty.

Conflicts.

There are conflicting feelings hammering against his chest, making him breathless and his mind jumbled. He has persistent migraine, banging on his temple and he has to knowingly constraint himself or else he would break down, completely, leaving him vulnerable to any verbal attack. If someone catches him off guard, he might…

No, he wouldn’t.

If there is anything that Leo is proud of, it is the fact that he could keep everything in check despite of anything. Emotions, expression, words, anything that would be out of hands if not suppressed, he’s able to keep them curbed, away from exposing his weakness. 

Leo did not want to admit that moment of vulnerability, however, as he cried shamefully against someone not of his blood and waking up with dark circles around his eyes due to his restless sleep. His retainers for once didn’t speak a thing, merely stood there like two loyal guardians –almost like two puppies, really, but Leo has never thought of them as such despite how ‘visible’ that tail on Odin’s behind. Niles looked thoughtful - an expression that doesn’t fit his face while Odin sported an odd look somewhere between relieved and worried.

“Are you two alright?” he asked, voice barely above whispers as it hurt to speak with more volume. They both flinched at his voice, though spoke nothing as they nodded in unison, answering in silence. He gave them a quick once over, “Good…” he said, satisfied that not a single inch of skin on his retainers was harmed. It would be bad if he were to lose a retainer due to that stupid breakout.

Odin approached his bedside, anxiety flitting across his face, “Lord Leo…” he spoke, hesitant to address him by his real name, “…are you alright?” 

He’s considering throwing a sarcastic remark just to make a point, but he knew he looked too horrendous to be smart about it. Dried track of tears most likely stuck on his cheeks and his chest tightened painfully, he’s not the very picture of composed, he knew, so he replied him with a murmured, “I have been better…” earning him an even more anxious Odin and an alert Niles. 

(But he’s always in control of everything, isn’t he? He might not be able to change what had happened, but he could damn well control what should happen next)

“And it’s Leo to you, I am no longer a formally acknowledged royal” he chided, “…at least to Nohr”

The look on Odin’s face was priceless –shock and unbidden fury, that’s a first- and the mage was quick to launch himself on his smaller form. He’s quite taken aback by this turn of events, he didn’t expect Odin to be this…bold nor touchy feely. A hand stroked his back in small soothing circles and he could see Niles’s hand twitched as if in restraint. After two long minutes of (unnecessary) embrace, Odin finally pulled away, looking no better than before.

“I’ve sworn loyalty to the prince of darkness, Lord Leo,” he said, his tone lost the childish excitement it always had, “…and no matter what the world said about you, I will always call you by Lord Leo, for that is how I see you as” 

He blinked.

“You put that better than what my tongue could do” came Niles voice before Leo could reassert his mind, “…oh, and believe me, what my tongue could do would put anyone to shame” the former outlaw winked. The familiarity of his teasing words comforted his nerve at once and somehow it reminded him of his kingdom. 

It’s for his own good.

Xander did it for his own good.

“Thank you…” he muttered, sincere and kind, perhaps the most gentlest he ever regarded anyone with, “…and Odin, it’s Lady Elise, I don’t think these Hoshidan royals would appreciate another ‘truth’ out of us”

………………………………………………………….

Queen Mikoto is both kind-hearted and humane; something that Leo longs to see his mother becomes. She offered him a place as royals between her children, a spot to regain his dignity as a prince –princess, actually. He had to decline, however, it is not debatable that he would.

To accept is to really let go of Nohr.

To accept is to acknowledge Xander’s words as the truth.

And Leo does not want to let go of his own blood family.

So he declined as politely as he could.

………………………………………………………………….

They gave him space for a few weeks to reassert himself. 

Ryouma told him that he shouldn’t be worried to roam around Hoshido as the soldiers had been informed and most people in town already knew about his heroic deed to save queen Mikotot from assassination despite of his nationality. “They regard you as their hero and one of these days, they expect you to come over and receive their appreciation gift” Ryouma stated, “…that is if you think you are ready…to do so” the high prince places his hand on his smaller shoulder, conveying proud and respect. 

Named a hero of the enemy kingdom, huh? How he had fallen.

He smiled, though, smiled and accepted. Though he reasoned that he’s still recovering from the unexpected lose of control over his magic during the confrontation with his big brother. This was true since Brynhildir had been quiet after the ordeal. The mystical hum, which always accompanied the tome had lowered to a muffled buzz and Leo feared that the divine weapon had disowned him as well since he technically is no longer a royal of Nohr. 

He tried to push that at the back of his mind. He couldn’t be worrying about this, no, he shouldn’t be when there is a façade he has to put up and an entire court to fool. How long would it take for them to realize that there is one last lie that Nohr gave them? Harmless lie, sure, but nonetheless a lie. How would they take it once they know that Nohr hadn’t sent a princess at all? 

Leo knows it’s better for them to know the truth sooner than later, yet his voice disappeared as the truth caught in his throat, choking his breath. He smiled though, plastic and feigned, as he shoved down the truth back to where it belongs. That’s when he knows that he’s terrified. 

The ex-prince of Nohr is good at staying composed and calm in face of many ordeals.

But this time, just this once, he feels unable to do so.

“I’ll keep your secret safe with me,” Azura promised, combing his –now shoulder length- hair, “…but Leo…you would have to tell them soon. The longer you deceive them, the harder they would take it”

“I know…” he replied, twining his fingers together, “...I…understand…”

………………………………………………..

As he's not a prince born from the queen, Leo didn’t expect himself to gain the throne. It has always been promised to Xander’s hand and Leo wouldn’t dream of trying to steal it from his big brother’s grip. Not that will stop his mother from trying to appeal to their father. After he was chosen as Brynhildir’s wielder –or after Iago had unceremoniously dropped the book to his lap-, he had tried to cast the simplest spell inside the book and had been terrified by how much power she holds between her pages. 

This power….what would they think of it once they learn that Leo could learn Brynhildir just as quickly as the other tomes?

His mother would be ecstatic, urging him to show it countless time to gain the king’s attention. He wouldn’t be seen as a son anymore should that happen. That’s why he lied. Lied and took the consequences - _the beating, the scorn and the cry_ \- to his shoulder, convincing himself that his mother would eventually see past his ‘inability’ to wield a divine weapon and truly look at him: her broken son, carved as she please to satisfy her king’s need.

Him going to Hoshido already broke that momentum he had built for a year. 

No more than a mere tool.

He should’ve told Iago that he’s capable of wielding Brynhildir. Should’ve shouted back at Xander, begging to be carried back to Nohr, to his home, to where his blood is even if it means becoming their willing pawn.

He loved Nohr, truly, nothing would be able to replace his kingdom.

Yet he stayed.

He stayed and they left.

………………………………………………………………………..

He thinks he is ready to face the crowds.

That is before he is shoved around in the town, getting pulled and dragged as people expressed their gratitude in various way. There must be at least twenty handshakes and ten hugs he has to go through before he finally is given a break from Sakura’s retainer –who giggles at his disheveled state and coughs to mask it. 

“Was that how people in Hoshido expressed their gratitude?” he has asked, breathlessly. Sakura fidgets, “N-no…they just…l-like to be open with their gratefulness” the youngest Hoshido royal murmurs. Leo’s lips are sore from smiling too much, “I’m frightened to know how bad they get when any of you is celebrating your birthday by parading across the town” he turns to allow his lips to relax. There’s a moment of silence before Sakura looks away, flushing.

Yep. That’s definitely one thing he didn’t want to experience while he lives here.

……………………………………………………………….

“Get out of here”

He peers up from the book on his lap and meets the archer’s sharp gaze. The silveret fumes when he makes no movement to comply. “I say get out of here, you’re not welcome to the library, Nohrian scum!” hisses Takumi as he places the stack of book to the floor right beside him. Leo doesn’t frown despite how badly he wants to give this volatile young man one of his infamous impassive face.

“Hasn’t the library always been a public space?” he huffs, looking back down to the page he’s currently occupied with to take note of the last line he read. Takumi gives the top of his stack a soft smack, “Not for a Nohrian princess” he growls. 

Leo snorts, “You allowed me to read here in peace before I saved your mother”

“That’s when you were still a legal representative” he is replied without a pause, “…now, you are merely a Nohrian”

If he gives in…if he allows himself to fall into an argument with this stormy prince…

“Alright, I'll leave…” no he wouldn’t. Arguing would only lead him to anger and he knows how controlling anger is. 

…………………………………………………………

Summer settles into the Hoshido land like a heated blanket and most find themselves unable to resist the blistering heat from the unforgiving sun. Merchants store their goods inside, under their roof instead of displaying it in front of their stores. Most people who really have to walk out in the open wield an umbrella to defend against the heat. 

For him, it is torture.

Thanks to Nohr’s cold climate, his skin is far too sensitive to the heat. It burnt literally when he tried to cross the courtyard and he had to spend the rest of his day coped up inside his room, applying cooling lotion to the flushed skin. 

At first, Hinoka didn’t believe that the heat is affecting him that much and dragged him out to train with her –she became quite fond of sparring with him it seems and he found it challenging as well as refreshing to train with a weapon he had tried yet not master back in Nohr. They sparred for a total of thirty seconds before he collapsed from the heat, his skin burning bright red. Niles and Odin hauled him away from prying eyes as quickly as they can, ignoring Hinoka’s offer to help. She didn’t take it well to be denied of her good will.

“Wouldn’t it be more…appropriate for female to take care of her?” demanded Hinoka as she stepped casually to block their escape route. Both retainers shared a look and Niles sighed, “Lady Elise does trust you with her life, but that didn’t mean we shared her sentiments” a hand was raised before Hinoka could argue, “…don’t worry, we wouldn’t attack so rashly without order, so please, do excuse us, we have an important and not so easy, ah, lady to serve” 

Hinoka doesn’t ask him for outdoor training afterward, though he feels the princess strange awkwardness whenever Niles and Odin are present during their friendly fight.

………………………………………………………..

Ryouma once again accompanies him to the town. The high prince must have had a lot in his plate ever since the failed peace agreement, yet here he is, standing beside him as he watches amusedly at his open umbrella despite how clear the sky is. “I get sunburn easily” he says, his cheeks flushed as he spells his reason. An amused chuckle reverberates as the Hoshidan prince pats her shoulder, wordlessly slides into a spot just slightly in front of him to shield his front.

A gesture that reminds him too much of Xander when he’s too young to prove himself.

He finds that he doesn’t mind that.

Being protected for once is quite nice. Embarrassing, but nice when you’ve always been the one doing the protecting

“It seems you are treated quite well by our people, Elise…” Ryouma suddenly speaks. He blinks twice before he stares right at the messy mane of the high prince brown hair, “Hoshidans are…amiable” he mutters, fixing his grip on the umbrella’s handle. The paper crinkles as he moves, “We owe you our queen’s life, why would we treat you poorly?” comes the reply.

_Because Nohr has one last truth concealed?_

_Because he has one last truth at the tip of his tongue?_

“I could be lying you know” he says grimly.

Ryouma doesn’t turn to face him, “You were at least telling the truth that you knew nothing of their vindictive plan” he flinches, knowing that he had proven it through a shameful means –he didn’t even cry in front of Xander and Camilla. “But what about what I’ve told you before?” _about his purpose in here, about trusting him and about himself._

There’s a beat of silence and this time, Ryouma did turn around, “I’ve promised that I will at least try to trust what you’ve said before and I wouldn’t go back on it,” his eyes burn in blazing determination, conveying honesty and sincerity, “…all I ask is, Elise, please don’t break what I could give you”

Leo stops.

“Elise?”

There’re two hands grasping each side of his shoulder from behind, –Odin’s his mind supplies helpfully- steadying him, _grounding_ him. He notes the worried tone in Ryouma’s voice and his lies of “I’m fine” chokes his throat. Quivering, he tightens his loosening grip to his umbrella and shakes his head, allowing Ryouma to guess what he means by that vague gesture.

They get back to Shirasagi castle afterward and Leo retreats to his room, allowing his guilt to consume him for the night in restless sleep.

………………………………………………………………….

_“There’s an actual legitimate reason to this and it sickens me to the stomach to know that they have stoop that low-”_

_“Leo, calm down”_

_“But you know it Xander! You know it as well!”_

_“Well, sweetie, wasn’t it obvious? That crooked mage had specified how he needs a princess instead of a prince after all”_

_“Camilla-”_

_“If it were up to me, sweetheart, I will definitely not allow you to go there for something as…cheap as that”_

_“Giving a daughter as a sign of submission is traditional, but effective strategy back in old days”_

_“But we know better than to think that father is genuine in his words…”_

_“He might be forced to if you-”_

_“Not going to happen Xander, I am not a princess to be married off to another kingdom”_

_“It’s just an alternative…”_

_“Which shouldn’t even be spoken-”_

_“But what if you meet a lovely princess, Leo?”_

_“You do realize I’m going to try and court her with a dress on, ri-”_

_“Or you could just go ahead and seduce some handsome princes instead!”_

_“Camilla!”_

_“With face like yours, Leo, I’d jump the second you show any kind of interest”_

_“He’s going to faint, Camilla…”_

_“Oh, dear, I’m sorry, Leo, is it to much, darling?”_

_“…There’d be no courting while I’m there, alright. I’ll just be there to make…acquaintances”_

…………………………………………………………………..

 

“Look, can we have a truce, at least?”

He takes the seat right across the archer, preparing himself for a nasty retort. Takumi eyes him, his lips pulled tight, as he tries to ignore his presence for about five seconds before he scowls and closes the book. “A truce with you?” he asks almost mockingly, “…what makes you think I will generously allow you a truce?” 

“Because a truce is better than you having to deal with everyone’s haggling you to be nice with me everyday” he retorts.

Takumi gives him a sidelong glance, “I don’t trust you”

“You trusted me before”

“Well, I apologize that since your mage decided that it was the best day to burn our mother-”

“And I am no longer a royal of Nohr, thus, that imbecile is no longer my mage”

“You are still a Nohrian and I hate you”

Leo has to stop himself before he strangles the stubborn prince. He knows it wouldn’t be easy, he knows it. Unlike his siblings, Takumi has the worst case of an obstinate head once you’ve earned his distrust. On the contrary, if he trusts you, this trait of his will work in your favor. To Leo, earning his trust again would probably kill him before the archer would give him a single chance. So he works around it, a truce is enough. He’s done with staying away from the library and he needs to bury himself into a few books. To distract himself from his muddled thought.

He counts to three before he finally says, under her breath, “Listen, I know you would never trust me again, after what my-no, what Nohr had done, but could you find it in that…kind heart of yours to allow my presence here in this library for at least a few moments” he hisses the last part quickly, wishing that Takumi wouldn’t be offended with that sweet –almost sickeningly fake- praise he slipped, “…I’ll get off your back and tell your siblings that you didn’t treat me…differently” he’s practically pleading with this, he’d be livid if the prince doesn’t say anything positive.

For two minutes –the longest two minutes of his life- Takumi is silent, considering, perhaps, or maybe he’s just being an asshole. The latter sounds more convincing than the former. 

When the archer finally opens his mouth, his breath hitches, “Resorting to bribery is uncouth, though I wouldn’t put it past a scum like you Nohrians are” leaves Takumi’s lips in one breath. He almost wants to sigh, almost. Unfortunately, his patience is thin, add that with his fluctuating emotions and all he could think is how dare this…

“As a prince of your country, you sure have low tolerance for anything you don’t know, do you?” he snaps before he could stop himself. Amber hazel eyes flick toward him in surprise. “You-“ the archer splutters, his mouth opens before it closes as if he’s too baffled to construct a coherent sentence.

“Wasn’t I right? Or was I wrong, seeing that you’re here instead of meeting some nobles that your brother and sister are currently meeting to gain their favor?” he cuts icily, without a pause, offering a sneer.

Takumi looks flabbergasted, as expected, not expecting the docile ex-princess to speak out, is he?

“That’s none of your concern!” hisses out of Takumi’s lips once he gets passed his bafflement, his fists clench tight as he glares at him. Leo merely smirks, enjoying the grip of control slowly slipping from the Hoshidan prince, “Not of my concern, yes, but even I, who shouldn’t be concerned about it knows how uninvolved you are with how you run your kingdom” 

There’s a feral look flashing from Takumi and he’s practically growling as he replies him, “You don’t understand that!” the prince snarls, eyes dilated as fury settles into his face, “You don’t know anything about being a prince of a country!” and Leo laughs wryly. How couldn’t he?

“Oh, I know everything about being a prince, Takumi, I even know everything about being a _second_ prince of a country”

The last words escape him before he could stop himself. As he watches Takumi’s eyes grow wide with realization, his smile falters. 

No…

“A second prince?” Takumi sounds confused and lost when he voices it.

Leo prides in controlling himself. He takes reign of his emotions, his feelings and expression. But those emotions didn’t go away, had never truly gone from his mind. And when he loses his grip, he loses control.


	8. Tiny Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re suddenly interested, of course I would be curious as to why”
> 
> “It’s none of your business, big sister”
> 
> “Now, now, Takumi, you’ve never shown any interest to know of Nohrian royals, so why would yo-”
> 
> “You asked me to try and trust Elise”
> 
> Sakura shifts uncomfortably in her seat. She knows she is rarely included in serious conversation, knows that they don’t want to worry her, but…
> 
> Sometimes, maybe they forget that she still has ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit...late
> 
> And also a bit shorter than I thought...
> 
> Thank you for the reviews as always :D  
>  ~~Though I don't think everyone would know about Leo that soon~~

Sakura hears the commotion.

A slight panic jolts her out of her focus and a stray, discorded tone cries to the air. Apologizing to the wooden instrument out of habit, she picks herself up and takes off to find out what had brought the loud voice on. She tiptoes across the hall, staring left and right, searching-

The castle library’s door suddenly slides open and Elise storms out, closes the door behind with shaky hand and practically runs from the vicinity wordlessly. She disappears in few seconds down the hallway, showing no sign of stopping or recognizing that Sakura is there. Baffled, Sakura turns to the library’s door and swallows. Alright, be a little bit brave, she resolutely pulls the door open. 

Her big brother is there, staring blankly at the space she guesses is previously occupied by Elise. Something has happened, something bad and Sakura almost wants to turn away and run. Instead she finds her legs slowly approaching her brother and squeaks out, “Is everything okay?” 

Takumi blinks, as if registering her existence there and jerks back, his mouth opens and closes wordlessly. Knowing her brother well, Sakura waits quietly. A patient smile tugs at her lips as she watches various emotion settles on his face. “I…I’m not…at fault…” he finally says, shakily, as if trying to convince himself more than anything else.

For a moment, she wants to reassure him, after all, this is her own brother. She steps carefully so as to not surprise him further with sudden movement and puts a gentle, comforting hand on his shoulder, “I-I might be n-not the best p-person to talk to, big brother Takumi,” she says, stuttering the words out, “…b-but you have everyone e-else, big…big sister Hinoka or b-big brother Ryouma w-wouldn’t be too busy for u-u-us”

There’s more silence as Sakura let her words - her pitiful words – do the rest.

After a few –long and arduous for her awkward attempt at calming him down- minutes, Takumi finally shrugs her hand, stands and sighs. “Thank you, Sakura…” he says bitterly, “…I’ll find someone…soon, I promise”

It wouldn’t be her, she knows, but at least her brother wouldn’t bear it alone.

……………………………………………………..

Maybe she has a knack for this, but maybe it’s just that her presence is so small in the room that nobody actually notices that she’s there. Sakura understands that she doesn’t grow as fast as her brothers or even in average pace like her sister, but she knows that she’s still young and she has room to grow. Her petite form isn’t that un-noticeable, is it? 

“You’re suddenly interested, of course I would be curious as to why”

“It’s none of your business, big sister”

“Now, now, Takumi, you’ve never shown any interest to know of Nohrian royals, so why would yo-”

“You asked me to try and trust Elise”

Sakura shifts uncomfortably in her seat. She knows she is rarely included in serious conversation, knows that they don’t want to worry her, but…

Sometimes, maybe they forget that she still has ears despite not being noticeable. Granted she’s huddled behind a tree, practicing how to swing the festal correctly, but aren’t they both her reliable, vigilant siblings? She sighs, not knowing if this is her fault for finding an obscured place to train or her siblings careless mistakes.

“I…don’t know much, and the ‘peace talk’ one month ago is probably the first I’ve seen any of their faces…”

“So Prince Xander is Nohr’s only prince?”

Hinoka sounds…doubtful when she speaks next, “I think…Elise had mentioned a little sister, not a brother, but maybe they have more siblings than we thought…” 

“Would big brother Ryouma know anything?” Takumi sounds more desperate than demanding, or both, perhaps, she couldn’t see them without risking being spotted. Hinoka gives an exasperated sigh, “He _might_ knows more, but…” she trails off.

There are quiet murmurs from them before someone moves away, footsteps slowly fading to the distance. 

“What’s gotten into him?” Hinoka mutters under her breath before the footsteps signified her departure as well.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hana doesn’t provide her with answer when she asks if anything has happened lately. Though her childhood friend did express her confusion as she tells her how distraught Elise had been during her late training. “Her movement was sluggish that Lady Hinoka even asked her to stop doing anything and rest” Hana recounts, sheathing the wooden sword to her hilt. 

“S-she’s…t-training with big sister Hinoka?”

“You didn’t know?” Hana raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

Sakura shakes her head slowly. 

“Well, Lady Elise has been doing training more than before after everyone came back from the peace talk” Hana spits the last few words in distaste, “…I dunno why she’s suddenly interested in training, but she looks better after a training session, uh, until yesterday that is… ”

That’s…

Even though she’s curious, Sakura doesn’t want to bother her big brother for her trivial curiosity.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Alright, she admits that she has a knack for this.

His brother and Elise are standing eye to eye, either wants to be stared down by the other. The oppressing tension between them is prickling her skin and she almost wants to squeak just to signify her presence there. “We need to talk” her brother starts, demanding this time. Elise gives a scoff, a tired one, “You told me rather implicitly that you don’t want to cross path with me, why the sudden change?” she replies in a tone Sakura has never heard from the former princess before.

A click of tongue, “You know exactly why, Princess Elise, if that’s even your real name”

“T-that’s not your r-real name?” 

Both her brother and Elise snap their head toward her in unison and she immediately flushes from the guilt and embarrassment, which come hand in hand when their eyes widen. “I…I s-sorry, I-I didn’t mean…I didn’t….” she stammers out, hands shaking as she tries and fails to explain herself. 

They elapse into silence, an awkward, thick silence that nobody dares to break. Her brother and Elise share a mutual anxious look, something almost akin to a telepathy links their thought together. Elise breaks it in the end with a shake of her head, “I…apologize princess Sakura that you have to hear…that unpleasant remark…” at the last word, she steals a glance toward her brother, “…but I assure you that it’s not tru-”

“Say that to my face, princess!” hisses her brother vehemently and she flinches back, fearful of the sudden tone change. Elise doesn’t even react to that. She stands her ground even when hands start pulling and big brother Takumi repeats, “Try and say that to my face, Nohrian scum! Tell that you’re not lying, that you’ve never lied before”

“Big brother!!” her voice snaps before she realizes it. Seeing the stunned look on Takumi’s face, she knows she has acted out of line, but…”Y-you’re being…rude!” she thunders through, trying to ignore the beating of her chest as she clenches both her fist tightly, “…re-release her, you’re going to ch-choke her!” 

Wide-eyed, Takumi actually listens to her and lets go. 

What now…?

Elise takes one step back, fixes her collar and sends her a grateful look, “Prince Takumi…” she beckons, glaring at her brother in dismay, “…I have told no lie as I AM indeed, called, princess Elise”

“You’re lying” Takumi snaps.

“I am not,” she says firmly before closing her eyes as if gathering her last remnant of patience, “…but if you’re still set on telling me that I lied, I’d rather have you talked with me civilly in private rather than screaming everything in front of your sweet little sister”

“I didn’t scream-”

“It is not a question to be answered, prince Takumi,” once again, she shoots her a grateful look before she turns away, “…whenever you’re ready, you know where to find me”

With that, she leaves.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura sees her brother three days later and he seem calmed down enough.

“Are you going to speak with p-princess Elise?” she asks, curious.

Takumi huffs, “She’s not a princess, Sakura…”

She nods, knowing better than to argue and causes more turmoil in her brother’s head.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Azura might know more.

They are playing a piece together in the common room, her on the koto while Azura sings the lyric in that beautiful foreign voice of hers. Otherworldly is probably an understatement as their melody clash in perfect harmony. They continue playing for half a day she thinks, passing her practice hour and will continue to do so if Azura hasn’t stopped singing and stares at her meaningfully.

“There’s something on your mind, Sakura…” she says, her voice soft and tingling.

Flushing, she pulls her hands away from the string, not wanting to disrespect the pleasant atmosphere by playing an out of tune note, “D-did you know…p-princess Elise before you…came here?” she chooses her words carefully so she wouldn’t offend the songstress. Azura blinks, a curious look fleets her face, “Suddenly curious about her?” she inquires and Sakura flushes further red, “…it’s fine, I’ll be glad to tell you what I know”

There’s a pregnant pause before the songstress starts, “I…last saw Elise when I was seven. As a royal children, Elise is smart and calculated. Everyone’s childhood is unpleasant though, every royal children in Nohr experienced that…” her lips tugs downward to form a distasteful frown –a look Sakura doesn’t…like- “…Elise has a gift of magic since the child was little, though we didn’t talk much because Elise’s mother didn’t like me…”

Unpleasant childhood…she remembers her own mother, kind and loving.

“Wa-was she…always named Elise?” she blurts, fidgeting with her thumbs. Azura doesn’t seem surprised, as if she has anticipated that particular question, “When I was little, I wouldn’t call Elise with that name” she replies, smiling mysteriously. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Was something wrong with Elise?” Hinoka repeats her question, thoughtful, “…she…did say a lot of weird things whenever we’re done sparring, especially if she’s…you know…” she makes an odd gesture with her hands that Sakura couldn’t quite get but nods at nonetheless if only to relieve her sister from further mussing her thought for verbal explanation. “But I guess that’s what would happen to anyone after their family did that…” her sister adds, grimacing, “…lately, it’s been worse- ah, right, Takumi did mention wanting to know more about Elise. Why don’t you ask him?”

Sakura shakes her head.

“Well, if you want to…I could accompany you to talk with him or Elise-”

Sakura shakes her head more vigorously.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Big brother Takumi looks…dazed.

It’s an odd look on his face.


	9. Takumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he faces the world with a mask of composure and level-head then Takumi faces it with open heart and clumsily restrained emotions –an attempt to sew a crafted mask of indifference. Though lately, it seems just dealing with the second prince of Hoshido had drained him out of his own restrain. Takumi seems awfully intent on exposing him and he doesn’t know if it’s a good idea to win his trust once more through sympathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gods….  
> this is a lot of conversation…
> 
> gods...  
> this is a LOT of conversation and that's your only warning…
> 
> Thank you for the review as always and here it is…something akin to…revelation?
> 
> ~~I…I did say that not everyone, I didn't say that one wouldn't find out…~~

If he faces the world with a mask of composure and level-head then Takumi faces it with open heart and clumsily restrained emotions –an attempt to sew a crafted mask of indifference. Though lately, it seems just dealing with the second prince of Hoshido had drained him out of his own restrain. Takumi seems awfully intent on exposing him and he doesn’t know if it’s a good idea to win his trust once more through sympathy.

It has started that way and even though he had run away like a coward after his own foolishness not to keep himself in check, he could probably utilize this mistake. 

So he tries to find other similarity that he could have with the other prince.

They both are second prince –he’s third, but his father rarely said publicly that Corrin is the second though he cherishes him more- of each of their own respective country. Both he and Takumi find solace between the musty smell of a library and the comforting reassurance of tomes and books. At least, they have those similarities that he could probably work with.

How exactly to work with it is the question. Takumi refuses outright approach and he could barely get his words in before the prince vehemently denied his attempt with his own to reveal his truth. This frustrates him, takes massive part of his mind just to keep his wits and patience whenever they start talking. It has gone so bad that even Hinoka has noticed it and he is exempt from training –which has become a way for him to let go- until he sorted whatever has been bugging him out.

It is tiring, dealing with Takumi really trying his patience.

He knows that admitting the truth could probably end this exhausting charade, but he couldn’t tell what kind of end he will be faced with. Leo is a strategist at heart, the mind behind the strength. He could always feel the flow in battle and foretell the outcome. A battle where he couldn’t is probably a battle he would lose and unless the good outweighs the risk, he wouldn’t take the stupid chance to dive headfirst to the conflict. 

And this? This is a battle he could lose and the risk of getting thrown out of the castle outweighs his patience. He has snapped once, he could snap again. Takumi wouldn’t tell a soul that he has spilled, the joy of having something that no one has in his grasp would inflate his pride. And if he could keep talking to Takumi in private, out of anyone’s ear, then…

Then perhaps he could let himself go…

…………………………………………………………………………….

In a way, he understands what Takumi feels.

In a way.

If Leo feels obligated to serve his country with his mind, avoiding Xander’s service with his powerful strength, then Takumi chases after his brother’s strength, trying and failing to overcome him. Leo shifts while Takumi thunders through. Their purpose is similar despite their differences: to prove themselves to those who simply looked over them. If they are that similar, then he could understand Takumi.

“So you’re going to admit that you’re a cowardly liar or would you rather me drag it out of your stupid face”

Nope, Leo corrects himself as he forces a smile on his stiff muscles, they are not so similar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Prince Ryouma apparently is sharper than he gives him credit for.

No, he already gives him credits, he just didn’t expect Ryouma to topple that credit and elevate it further. They are having a quiet afternoon, or rather, Leo had offered companion when he saw the tired smile on the older prince’s face as he excused himself and they are now relaxing on the balcony overlooking the bustling downtown.

“You looked exhausted, Elise…”

Leo flinches, not expecting the prince to break the silence they are reveling, “Do I?” he throws back, intending to shift the flow of conversation or snuff it before it would get too prying. The prince chuckles lightly, “You’re training with Hinoka, I wouldn’t be surprised that you looked exhausted constantly,” a crinkle appears between his eyebrows, worried and anxious, “…she always pushes her limit and drags everyone to do so as well”

He visibly relaxes, “She’s driven, yes…” short answer to keep him out of the loop. Ryouma crosses his arms, “And you’re dealing with Takumi constantly, so exhaustion is of course, imminent” he doesn’t stare at Leo, though he could hear the underlying message concealed beneath and stiffens. 

“He’s…suspicious of me…” he manages and considers adding, everyone should be.

“He shouldn’t be…” Ryouma murmurs, “…we trusted you and you’ve saved us…”

Guilt is a quick acting drive and it chokes on his throat as Leo opens his mouth to reply. He decides against it as he wouldn’t even know what would come out of his mouth at this point. 

“Takumi doesn’t like lies,” Ryouma suddenly says, breaking his gaze to the view to meet his, “…you should do well if you didn’t lie to him and as far as I know, you didn’t. Not to us, at the very least…”

What is actually a lie? Technically, he hasn’t lied. Ryouma knows he hasn’t lied, technically, he just doesn’t know the truth. 

“I…I’ll keep that in mind, Lord Ryouma, thank you…” his smile shouldn’t be reaching his eyes –is this a lie? – but he smiles nonetheless.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer peaks in another festival and luck has giggled and playfully shoved him to the second prince of Hoshido’s side. Who is currently seething while simultaneously keeping a smile on his face to appease the townspeople who greets the two of them and praises how lovely they are this evening. 

“I hate you…” he says through gritted teeth and Leo replies him with a particularly harsh nudge to the side with his elbow before he leans to the disgruntled prince’s ears and whispers, “Take the words out of my mouth…” and smiles sweetly as if he has just said the sweetest praise to the reddening archer. 

Takumi doesn’t even try to smile at his face after that.

Summer festival is to mourn for the dead, the youngest princess has explained to him yesterday. He has tried to ask for more, but Sakura has shyly retreated, placing a book delicately on his palms. When he opened the book, he frowned and sighed in defeat. In her hastiness to escape, Sakura had given him the old book with Hoshido’s old language that he hasn’t learned to read.

The day before the festival, Oboro had come to his room, bearing three sets of newly sewn traditional clothes and though she’s trying not to glare at him –and he ends up with a smiling slash glaring expression of the tailor and is sure he would have nightmare after this- she still couldn’t stop. Leo admitted that he doesn’t mind her face as long as he closes his eyes, which earned him a particularly harsh pull on the ribbon wrapped around his waist.

“You should be glad you have that pretty face and lithe body for me to work with” the tailor huffed –still glaring, yep- before tying the lighter blue fabric to an intricate bow.

“Is that really my only redeeming quality?” he murmured.

Oboro didn’t answer, not until she finished smoothing the crease on the rest of the dress –‘It’s a kimono’ Oboro protested, ‘It’s blanket, folded in specific order and tied with a ribbon to resemble an article of clothing’ Leo retorted, ‘It’s a dress’- “Your willingness for your country to come here despite knowing our…hatred toward yours” she replied, patting him down.

Leo let the answer sink in, before he coughed to his fist and uttered, “Thank you…” to the glaring tailor.

“You’re welcome” and it’s that glaring slash smiling expression again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

They finish in a solemn prayer as the souls of the dead, satisfied, fly back to their realm. Brynhildir gives a hum at this exposure to souls and Leo is relieved to feel her back even if it’s just for a fleeting second. The fire in the middle is still burning, though the hustle bustle of the festival had slowed to a quiet night. 

He feels peaceful. 

“Takumi…” he calls and receives an annoyed grunt as an appropriate response, “…tomorrow, the library, we both know why”

There’s no reply after but he knows that he’ll find him tomorrow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

“So you’re going to tell the princeling?”

“No…” a scratch against paper, “…I wouldn’t tell what he already knows”

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Takumi is there, perusing a few scrolls and books, looking pointedly busy and Leo strolls in, ignoring the glare he receives as his reward. He takes the seat beside the prince and picks the closest book to him before he starts reading. If Takumi wants answer, he has to ask. Leo might have invited him, but a truth loses its meaning when it was told not earned.

“Are you going to tell me anything at all, Elise?” 

Three minutes, Leo huffs, how patient, “You didn’t ask” he replies.

“You asked me to come here,” Takumi jabs a finger toward him, “…talk, or I’m going to storm out and we wouldn’t be having any conversation like this anymore”

“You have to ask, Prince Takumi…” he meets the archer’s glare, determined, “…you wouldn’t get your answer unless you ask”

A frustrated growl escapes Takumi’s tight lips and he sees the prince’s fist clenches at empty air. Leo wouldn’t be surprised if Takumi walks out on him, but they would be in a stalemate: he wouldn’t tell the truth while Takumi needs to confirm his own version of truth. 

“Are you princess Elise?” the archer finally says in a growl.

Leo sighs, “Yes, I am…” he sees the other opens his mouth, “…you…asked the wrong question for now, Takumi…” he cuts in. 

Takumi breathes through his nose, his breath hitched when something flickers across his face –realization?- and after he composes himself, the prince says, carefully this time, “Were you princess Elise?”

“No…I was not…” he answers and the heavy feeling in his chest melts.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Leo…”

“It was my name, yes,” inhale, _breath_ , “…until they told me to change”

……………………………………………………………………………………………

“I can’t believe Oboro knows and decided that she wouldn’t tell me!”

“I can be pretty convincing”

“You became her ‘doll’ to win her silence,” a sneer, “…and Oboro had always wanted a model for her growing pile of clothing…”

“Not my proudest moment, I admit”

“But how could she found out when you manage to…” lie dies at the tip of his tongue.

“She managed to _usher_ my two retainers out of the room and locked the door before she stripped me forcefully out of my night clothes,” he grimaced, recalling, “…to say I was surprised is an understatement”

“But wearing dress-”

“Is something I have to put up with for my country,” he cuts again, insistently, “…I don’t enjoy dresses or female clothing even when Oboro praises how good I look in one or everything that she makes”

…………………………………………………………………………………………

“So Leo…”

“I will not answer you if you call me with that name…”

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Takumi sits there, dazed, taking everything that he has answered him with and processing it in his mind. 

Leo lets him.

“Prince Leo…”

He doesn’t answer.

A light chuckle, “Elise” and Leo lifts his head toward the prince, who was smirking smugly. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

“Why did you decide to tell me?” Takumi asked.

“I didn’t tell you, you asked me and I answered. As I always have said, I’ve never and would never tell lies” he replies, tapping his fingers against the page on the random book.

“This doesn’t mean I would trust you, you do know that, right?” the archer suddenly blurts, a healthy blush streaks across his cheeks, “…and that I could do as I wish with what I know now”

Leo lets a smile on his face, knows what the other means with that, “Yes I do…” he winks when Takumi’s blush reddens, “…but you wouldn’t tell anyone”

………..……………………………………………………………………………………

In a way, he understands Takumi.

In a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And…due to vacation I won't be updating until two weeks so…
> 
> I apologize...


	10. The Start of Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That sentence - blunt truth to his pride - earns Leo a punch to his face. It happened by instinct and ends so fast that even Takumi is surprised by how reactive his fist is to act according to his fury. Leo reels back, pressing his hand against his face. A streak of blood drips down his fingers, an angry contradictory to his pale white skin. Takumi blinks, realizes how stupid he has been and stammers out,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a late chapter, I repeat a late chapter…
> 
> It has a lot of…things though…
> 
> And also, Corrin is straying from the game path officially from this chapter
> 
> And…also that Nohrian summer banner in heroes is pulling my thumb to click that summon button more than everything in my life

Autumn is peeking around the corner soon enough as the green leaves shifts to brown slowly, but quite certainly. He stares at them, pulls at the hem of his outer coat and leaves the courtyard to the training ground, fixing the bow sheathed on his back. It has been digging into his back uncomfortably and the least he wants is knobby spines. 

There’s only his sister’s retainers in the training ground: one having practice, the other is watching from the sideline, an amused smile touched his lips. They both acknowledge his presence with a small bow and resume each of their preferred activity for the evening. He inhales deeply, taking position somewhere a bit far away from them. True, he has a knack in archery more than Ryouma or Hinoka, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling self-conscious whenever he’s practicing. 

What if he misses? What would they think about him after? If he screws up even the best thing he could do, then what’s the point of being a prince at all? 

With a soft sigh and deep inhale, he pulls at the string of his bow and exhales.  
………………………………………………………………………………………..

Takumi had been too young to understand the word ‘death’, yet the whole castle’s occupant seems eager to throw it everywhere during their first weeks of mourning. With their mother pregnant and under heavy stress, Takumi was left unsupervised most of the time as the royals tried to deal with their king’s ‘absence. Sure there were sitters and Queen Mikoto made sure that he was taken care of, even read for him when he slept for the night. But she had heard Takumi asking for his father countless times and seen her mother grow less and less ‘okay’.

When Sakura was born, finally in the middle of spring, Takumi finally learnt what the word suppose to mean as it left Yukimura’s lips when he announced his mother’s condition after Sakura is born. 

Death means going away and never coming back.

He watched as they bury his mother after making him sit through funeral service –which he describe back then as a group of people in black chanting and crying. It’s a grand service, the whole country mourned for their queen’s death, not too long after their king’s demise. So he asked his sister, his crying big sister who hadn’t stopped rubbing her eyes and squeezing his hand. Who did this, he wanted to ask, but he couldn’t quite word it with his young tongue. Nevertheless, his sister didn’t seem able to voice anything comprehensible at the moment and he knew better than being a meddling brat. 

“Nohr” she sniffed through tears and he looked up abruptly to see her face, red from sorrow and wet from tears, “…how dare they…” she muffled the rest of her words with sobs and Takumi learnt the hatred she felt toward that word.

As a six years old, Takumi persisted on following his brother’s footstep, taking up a sword –a wooden one at first- and swinging it until his arms hurt. Queen Mikoto had held his arms after his impromptu training, chiding him gently on doing beyond what he should do at his age. He had pouted and pointed out how Ryouma could do that whilst he had to wait. She replied him with a healing spell and a talk about learning things gradually as a process. 

“A strong tree passes through several phases,” she said, ruffling his hair, “…what once is a small seed could become a giant tree after it went through a process”

“How about magic?” he had insisted, maybe he can get strong with a spell?

Queen Mikoto shakes her head, “While magic is strong, it can’t deny the law of nature,” she pressed her cool hand on his cheek, “…you can heal a wound, but the loss of blood can’t be replaced with magic”

“Humans can regenerate blood” he pointed out.

“But it takes time and process, which magic can’t do” she gives his cheek a soft pinch, “…remember Takumi, it takes time to become stronger and I wouldn’t have you hurt yourself in an attempt to skip time”

Even with his young mind, he knows that it’s impossible for him to simply wait until he could train as much as his brother is allowed, but for now, he nodded to Mikoto’s words if only to sate her wish.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

“There’s a few skirmish on the outskirt of Cyrkenzia,” Yukimura informs grimly, “…Nohr sends an army to rouse the guards we have stationed there” he finishes, clenching his fist. 

Ryouma makes a disgruntled noise at this, “I thought we had agreed upon how to split the area around that neutral town?” 

“Precisely,” replies Yukimura, fixing the glasses perched on his nose, “…which is why we can’t send men as many as they are to aid our people there, a small army is even pushing the agreement to its limit” he bites his lower lip, as he dares a glance to the queen. Mikoto looks as calm as she always has, her fingers twined, a flat impassive line fixed on her lips. 

“I could go there to aid them” offers Hinoka without a pause, “…we can make quick work of them and escape before they know how many of us are there”

Yukimura shakes his head, “They anticipate your reaction, Lady Hinoka and I fear that they have brought archers to counter should we send our fastest Pegasus knights to handle the situation quickly”

“I could lead a small army to finish their archer off” Takumi finally speaks up.

Their eyes trail toward his form, a fifteen years old who has just offered his service to lead an army. It makes sense, he’s been training for this, he knows how to shoot in precise aim and kill-

“No!”

Ryouma glares at him before he could reason with him, his face stern and unbendable, “You are not going to the front, Takumi,” his glare doesn’t falter even when Takumi replies in kind, “…I’ll go and fix this situation. A few ninjas could diffuse our archer problem for Hinoka to slip by with a few knights”

They begin their planning, throwing ideas and offering services. Who to take and who will stay, but every words they speak are mere buzz to his ears. Takumi sits on his chair, visibly sulking as they come up with solution, which will never have his name on it. It’s ridiculous that they allowed him to come with during war meetings, but not actual fight. Why is he training for then if not to be in an actual combat with the Nohrian that they all have grown to dislike?

He doesn’t even excuse himself when he stands up and leave the meeting room. They clearly don’t need his presence.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Leo is there in the library, reading books Takumi had read before –historical ones- and he doesn’t even raise an eyebrow when he comes, barging through the door and proceeds to seat himself rather roughly to one of the sitting pillows. He doesn’t even ask if he’s okay or if he needs to talk that anger down or anything. The Nohrian simply stays put, fixating on the book in his hands. 

“Why are you here?” he snarls

“You’ve given me permission” Leo replies with a shrug, nonchalantly flipping a page. 

He doesn’t recall that, but he couldn’t care less. Disregarding Leo’s presence, he picks up one of the book and starts to read. Anything is better than to focus on how they don’t need him to handle a problem. They wouldn’t even seek him anyway so he could do anything he want…right?

Sweet silence envelops him and he loses himself in the book –intriguing conflict from hundreds years ago in kingdoms he doesn’t know has existed- ignoring everything else. 

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A soft touch pulls him out from his trance. He flinches, blinking owlishly at the rows of sentence written on the page and rubs his eyes. They are stinging and he hisses. “It’s 10 p.m.” he hears as he looks up to meet Leo’s eyes, “…I know how much you like books, but reading twelve tomes wouldn’t prove anything, other than causing permanent damage to your sight” Leo sighs, giving the stack of books in front of him a disapproving glance. Takumi swats his hand away, “None of your business…” he mutters as he closes the thick book and shoves it carelessly to the stack. He yawns when Leo gives him a pointed look, “What?” he asks, annoyed.

“What happened?” the tone is soft, but not prying. As if Leo merely gives him the chance to tell and wouldn’t be persistent on dragging the answer out of him. But he is angry now that he’s out from his little world of books and a Nohrian asking him question isn’t something he wanted to deal with. 

“Your kingdom is what happened” his voice raises as he leans closer to the ex-prince, “…that and my older siblings handling their foolish provocations without me” he’s invading the other’s personal space, true, but Leo brought this to himself and Takumi doesn’t care. 

“I take that they don’t want your inexperienced hand to handle it”

That sentence - blunt truth to his pride - earns Leo a punch to his face. It happened by instinct and ends so fast that even Takumi is surprised by how reactive his fist is to act according to his fury. Leo reels back, pressing his hand against his face. A streak of blood drips down his fingers, an angry contradictory to his pale white skin. Takumi blinks, realizes how stupid he has been and stammers out,

“Le-”

“Do you really have to be a brat about it?” snaps Leo, a hint of controlled anger coursing through his question, “…actually, don’t answer that” the Nohrian continues, his voice clogged with blood as he tries to pinch his nose and tips his head back slightly. The blood does indeed stop dripping, but the garbled sound he makes means it is still flowing.

“Lady Elise, are we going back to-”

And of course, as if the world doesn’t hate Takumi enough, one of Leo’s retainers has to walk in. It’s the mage, his mind registers before he is tackled to the ground by an angry blond mage who has enough strength in his arms to pin him down. “How dare you hurt Lady Elise!” is shouted at his face through the mage’s gritted teeth, “…your punishment wouldn’t be as light as what my arch nemesis would suffer through in the void”

“Odin!”

The grip loosens immediately though they are still firm enough to guarantee a bruise on his arms. “That’s enough!” comes the stern voice of Leo, though garbled by the amount of blood blocking his nose. Odin makes a disgruntled sound before he is released. The mage is quick to run up to his liege, asking whether he needs his help or anything else. Leo shakes his head, shoves the handkerchief his retainer has provided him with and tells him that he’ll be fine.

“I…” he starts, trailing as guilt and embarrassment creep up his spine. His eyes are still stinging and his chest tightens, “…I…I’m…” he clenches his fist. The guilt is still there, gnawing at the back of his head, but he can’t…he just can’t. His teeth grit together as he fixedly avoiding Leo’s gaze,

“Once you’re calm down enough …” Leo begins, “…maybe you can finally talk to someone like an adult you really want them to see you as” 

And with that, the former foreign prince leaves.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They both are second prince, something that dawned on him after Leo finished explaining how he came here and the circumstances, which drove him to don in the princess disguise. Leo didn’t tell him everything down to the fine detail, as it was clear that this was merely a compensation Leo imparted him with to gain his trust. But it was not a lie and he appreciated this display of honesty.

The common room was silent, saved for the creak from the old sewing machine Oboro had installed there. She was sewing a new outfit, probably something she just came up with after the new batch of materials the castle had just stocked. He greeted her half-heartedly when he opened the door, wishing that he had just gone to bed instead of wandering somewhere where he could meet someone to interact with. Oboro didn’t mind his presence –she never had- and offered him to fetch a pot of tea after she finishes up. There was no other words exchanged between them, but after a few minutes of agonizing silence, Oboro flicked her gaze toward him, the creak from her sewing contraption stopped.

“Would you do it?” Oboro asked him after he met her gaze. She was half-buried in various fabrics of different colors, an inquisitive smile tugged at her lips. In front of her, a few outfits were spread, fresh from the sewing machine, he suspected. “Would I do what?” he asked, prodding a heap of unused cut fabric so he wouldn’t sit on them. The young girl gives him a look, “Dressing up for your country?” she raises an eyebrow, a mischievous glint glitters on her eyes. Takumi would insist that he didn’t blush when he said that, yes, of course he would do anything for Hoshido, especially if it would also destroy Nohr in the process. 

Oboro snorted at that, folding the fabric she held in her hands, “Would you really?” she asked once more, setting her tool aside.

“It’s an obligation as a royal…” he finally said, avoiding her glare, “…something that…we have to do, even Le-uh, Princess Elise…”

“That’s dumb” she said bluntly, “I rarely insult you, Lord Takumi, but that is dumb”

Takumi scoffed, “You don’t understand it, you couldn’t understand the duty of…” he could tell his voice was rising and his temper building, but he couldn’t finish his sentence. Oboro is a good friend and the least he wanted is to break that precious bond they have.

The sewing machine stopped completely and Oboro stood, “I’ll go get that pot of tea now,” she shoved the pile of clothing out of the way, “…I apologize, but I do really mean not to insult you, Lord Takumi, but please do not ever think of yourself or even Princess Elise as that low of a value” she ended, before opening the door and closing it behind her, leaving him to muse on her words. 

……………………………………………………………………………………

The library is quiet. Books after books that he had read are littering the floor and for once, he doesn’t, couldn’t care. Leo doesn’t come by anymore, though Hinata has witnessed him coming in and out of the library –“With huge stack of books” he chirruped helpfully- occasionally. Both Leo’s retainers are keeping him away from their lord as well; the mage frowns at his face while the archer leers. 

It’s not his fault that Leo is far too blunt for his own good.

“Are you here, Takumi?”

It’s Hinoka, his mind supplies, “What is it?” his lips mouths, calmly, despite how turbulent his mind is. Hinoka doesn’t close the door, standing awkwardly, hovering between the threshold between the hallway and the library. She seems reluctant to step into what could be called his territory. Scratching her cheeks, she finally says, sheepishly, meekly, “I’m…sorry about the meeting…a few days ago…” the meeting is weeks ago, but yeah, he doesn’t care anymore. She fiddles with her thumbs, her eyes flick downward as if to investigate the floor- “…Did you…did you read all of _these_ books?”

He purses his lips, staring at the mess he has made and shrugs, whispering a soft, guilty but not so, “Maybe…” to nothing in particular. Hinoka steps in, pushing a stack of books to make way and successfully toppling it over. They both flinch at the thundering sound breaking the silence. “S-sorry about that…” she says, “…too” she adds softly as an afterthought. He shakes his head, “No it’s…it’s my fault…” he replies just as soft. They blink at each other, noticing how awkward and foreign they have become from being disconnected to one another for so long, hiding everything to each other as an attempt to protect.

“I…I need to apologize for the meeting, we…we just shunned you off…” Hinoka repeats, a flush appears on her cheeks as clearly she rarely does disclose everything to her little brother. Takumi doesn’t reply her, merely avoiding her sudden bold gaze toward him. It hasn’t been what he has expected to come out from his sister’s mouth, yet the princess has repeated it to convey her means.

Hinoka seats herself between two tower of books uneasily, “I know that you’re angry that we don’t involve you more even though we both have acknowledged your strength in battle, but…” she bites her bottom lip, worries them between her teeth, hesitating to continue further, “…don’t…don’t tell Ryouma I tell you this, but since I think you’re calm down enough despite the, uh… _these_ ” she gestures to the stack of books –how many are there, he just wonders that now. 

His sister coughs twice before she smiles at him, kindly, though a bit awkward, “Queen Mikoto, I mean, mom wants to entrust you with a divine weapon on your sixteenth birthday this winter,” his mouth gapes at this, “…and Ryouma…he’s just…worried that if you get involve in actual battle, you could…yeah, you know” she makes a vague gesture that he could guess. 

But the word ‘divine weapon’ had caught him off guard more than the rest of it.

“A divine weapon…” he repeats to himself.

“Yep, mom saw your training and has decided on it since forever,” Hinoka supplies helpfully, “…and with how Nohr acted lately, she seems keen on trusting you sooner rather than later…it’s…odd, now that I think about it…” she makes a thoughtful noise. Takumi doesn’t care though, a smile tugs at his lips as he feels the pride in him cheering.

He stares at his fist, clenches them and finally fixes his gaze at Hinoka, 

“Can I see her?” he asks a bit hesitantly, a bit shyly.

Hinoka might not know whom he has referred to as her, but she nods and they both leave.

He would later return to the library, giddy and excited to find a certain Nohrian pushing a book inside one of the shelves and the room devoid of any stacks of books. He is met with the most obnoxious smirk, but he couldn’t help but smile wider in return, coughs to his fist and thanks him for what he doesn’t even know.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

“This is the fourth time this month, isn’t it big brother Xander?”

A flinch, “I…I know, but please understand that I just wish-”

“To protect me and keep me here, never to be let go”

“No, if I could, I would bring you with me, to show you the world out there however grim it is-”

“I heard father launched an attack, small army, not too big for a war to the outskirts of Cyrkenzia”

“…Gunter shouldn’t have told you everything”

Soft, nearly inaudible slap, “Big brother, I am also a prince of Nohr,” deep inhale, “…I will stay here like a good boy since father orders me to, but know that I will not sit idle while I watch my favorite siblings march into battle”

“But-”

“Leo knows how to handle everything, big brother, he knew the risk long before you threw him forcefully to his role”

“…Father wants to retrieve Brynhildir”

“Just Brynhildir?”

A gulp, loud, uneasy, “Yes,” eyes averted from the other, unspoken topic, “…Cyrkenzia is just a distraction. A failed one, but a distraction nonetheless”

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Corrin has always been obedient, yes. He stays put in his castle, between his trusted servants and knights. Training is a routine he never misses, knowing that strength wouldn’t come in one fortnight. A visit from his siblings is more than welcomed, as he feels closed off from the world without it, as if his world only consists of this cold fortress he was given to live in.  
But, enough is enough. Even if it were to protect him from the world, to protect his extremely fragile mind from collapsing onto itself, he wouldn’t let his siblings make it up to his father. King Garon might be a father to him - not the best, but a father nonetheless – but they are his beloved siblings. And to think that Garon has chosen to throw away Leo without as much as a flicker of fatherly love, he just had it.

“Jakob,” he throws open the kitchen door, surprising his loyal butler to splash the rest of the tea to the floor, “…I’m going for a trip!”

Jakob ignores the tea when he says that and comically, he looks utterly devoid of his composure when he says, with out of character high pitched, “Are you out of your mind, my lord?” he splutters, coughs to his clenched fist before addressing him with slightly less fierce, “…that’s impossible, Lord Corrin. We are trusted not to let you leave the fortress”

Corrin glares at him, his face set determinedly, “I’m going to pay father a visit” he declares, “…and you’re going to accompany me” a grin stretches across the prince’s lips, pure and wicked all at once. Jakob blinks, “I…although I’m honored that you chose me specifically, but-”

“I would never question how faithful you are Jakob,” his gaze softens, “…so, would you accompany me to visit my father and protect me?” he asks this time, a sincere smile on his lips.

There’s a tensed silence, one that Corrin couldn’t predict what would happen. It shatters when Jakob sighs in defeat. He fetches a napkin from the counter and kneels to wipe the tea from the ceramic flooring, “Your order…is my command, Lord Corrin” he murmurs, “…it’s frightening how important you are in my life for me to not be able to deny your request” 

“I wouldn’t have any other person to protect me, Jakob”

Jakob looks up just to give him a proud smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason for Mikoto's contradictory…uh, behavior and it's due to me not being able to finish Revelation to find out.


	11. A New Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura has never told a story through narrative before, but seeing this tale unraveled into the unknown, she holds her tongue and swallows her song. There’s no song to represent this tale, not yet, probably. It is a foreign land where she doesn’t know what would happen and what could possibly become of the two kingdoms and how it would end eventually is beyond her comprehension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT FIX: I…I didn't realize that chapter 5 has Takumi wielding Fujin Yumi. I've written several story about them and Takumi and Fujin Yumi is so inseparable that I wrote his normal bow as Fujin Yumi as well holy…mother…I apologize for that confusion and I've fixed the chapter. If I missed something just give me a shout
> 
> Also, I'm back with replying comments with comments again, it seems…more appropriate for me that way. I'm replying every last comment as well, so feel free to check (?)

Ryouma is a stiff constant in their life. A rock, which both anchors and protects them. His shoulder straight and his will unbendable, a force to be reckoned with even by someone who doesn’t know him. If she is allowed to sing about him, it would be a tribute song to his motherland, sang by thousands patriot in the middle of an official ceremony where soldiers stand at ready and the king addresses them with authority. But beneath those stiff officials and stern officers, lies an unrelenting respect and kindness, which demand no rewards. 

There is passion in Hinoka’s gaze. Her longing to find their lost sibling and the fervent hatred toward those who had taken him from her are what has motivated her to pick up her weapon and fight. However hateful she is, she doesn’t take joy in killing, though much less in losing. Her song contains wild notes, not ones that could be tamed by new songstress. Sometimes it halts, stumbles in its note not by purpose, but an awkward attempt to connect itself with the next note, before continuing as passionate as before. Even when it stops, or tries to be stopped, it would rebel and hum, promising that it’s not giving up and would eventually find a way out.

What Azura learns from Takumi is that he’s unpredictable; the joker from the deck of cards they called fate. She would call Corrin the ace up her sleeve, but he’s only as unpredictable as the symbol in the cards –will he follow his heart? Will he be stubborn to his family like a diamond? Or will he breaks out of his mold with club and spade?. Takumi is different: sometimes fierce like Hinoka, or calm like Ryouma, or if you’re close enough, kind like Sakura. Still, she could find a song for him, one with erratic crescendo and impossible note drop. One that would be a nightmare to sing, but satisfying to finish - a finale touch to an orchestra.

Young Sakura is gentle, a kind soul who seeks to help, to aid and to rescue. Her smile heals people, her power, the wounded. Her stammering words are soothing reassurance of her hesitance to hurt even with mere words. She throws herself to the injured, shaking and fearful, but determined to help their cause. Sakura is sung in lullaby, healing and reassuring. Her melody is serene and mild, intended not to entertain, but to rejuvenate and restore. It allows people the relief of sleep and brings hope for a better tomorrow once they wake up.

Here, Azura pauses….contemplating.

Leo…right, Leo…

Leo shouldn’t be sung among the Hoshidan, it had never happened like this before.

Leo is a song of efficiency. He doesn’t waste time to pick up broken notes, nor to improvise his stiff and precisely put notes. Each of them demands the perfect pitch and careful reach to achieve the correct harmony. Prince Leo shouldn’t fit with the Hoshidan’s free and bright nature, he’s taught not to tolerate anything that seems out of the line. 

Princess Elise, however, is open-minded and accepting. She’ll slot between the Hoshido with polite smile and curious eyes. Her words are carefully planned though not as stiff as Leo would choose to speak with. Charming, that’s what she aims for and that’s what she achieves through the blossoming trust she managed to win from most of them.

Azura knows that her life has ended in various path of life and it always depends on which fate Corrin would choose as his own. 

This time, however, Elise could probably stir him to choose a path Azura has yet to see. 

Every branch, she always couldn’t tell the truth. But to know nothing of it is a first for her.

……………………………………………………………………..

  
She senses the change in Takumi first. The joyful pride leaps in short jump of high notes, before Takumi neutralizes it with his own self-consciousness. Queen Mikoto has entrusted him with one of the Divine Weapon; a bow of wind and air which allows her wielder to shoot arrows out of nothing but their own mind. She demands complete calm focus in the heat of battle, something that couldn’t be achieved by those who’s too afraid to fight.

Takumi is a stubborn force in battlefield. He focuses all his emotions in each arrow he conjures from the divine bow and calmly aims them to his intended target. It’s a marvel to see how easy the bowstring bends for him, how the air condensed to his whim. She stifles a chuckle when Takumi splutters upon seeing her witnessing his secret.

“You shouldn’t be training with her yet, right?” she says, however, impassively. 

He averts his eyes, his tone jolts around, jittery like a bug on fire, “I, I know, I just, you know, try to…find better…hold on her…when the, uh…the official ceremony starts” he reasons, strapping the bow to his back. The songstress gives him a knowing look, “You don’t have to worry that she wouldn’t accept you” he flinches, eyes wide and mouth opens. He couldn’t come up with anything though, judging that he snaps his lips close after that.

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t tell” she says, closing her eyes, remembering vaguely of the last path Corrin has taken where the bow wasn’t wielded by her true master. She opens her eyes to Takumi’s nervous glare and she averts her eyes to the bow behind him, “Keep her safe once you have her” she mutters.

Takumi nods, “Nothing shall take her away from me…”

“I hope so” she replies.

…………………………………………………………………………

Autumn is in its full peak when she catches sight of the castle courtyard filled with dry fallen leaves of various color. Brown and angry red, warm colors in contrast with the cold, which has started to slowly slipping in steadfastly. Elise, no, Leo, despite that she couldn’t call him that, is enjoying the temperature drop more than most of the Hoshido royals. “It’s dry and cold,” he says wistfully, “…just like Nohr’s usual climate” 

Ryouma blinks, “Is Nohr this cold in summer as well?” he asks. 

Leo purses his lips together, “It is always cold in Nohr, we don’t exactly have that much sun” he replies, his eyes shut tight and Azura could almost see the lifeless color of castle Krakenburg from his eyelids. When they flutter open, he seems pensive, lost in his homesickness and sorrow. “Hoshido sure is bright” he continues, his words bitter, but sincere enough that most people wouldn’t sense the sarcasm outright. It is clear that he misses home; Nohr and her dark, cold embrace. Azura wouldn’t say that she’s grateful that they take her away from Nohr, but remembering the jeers and the pain she had been through…

It’s enough.

“Do you…want to go home?” 

A chuckle, polite, but morose, “If only that could happen…” he says ruefully. Azura could. She walked home by herself when Corrin has chosen Nohr. Her bare feet remembered the freezing and lifeless ground of the forlorn forest when they passed through between the trees to go home.

Leo stands, thanks for the lovely evening and walks away after excusing herself, leaving her and Ryouma to themselves. 

“Home,” Ryouma starts, biting his lower lip, “…I apologize if this seems prying, but…what does the castle in Nohr seems to you, Azura?”

“A cage,” she finds herself replies, “…a cold and unforgiving cage”

The Hoshido prince blinks once, “Does it feel like home?”

Azura pauses, imagining her mother, “Yes, maybe, to a song bird who couldn’t fly” she meets his gaze, “…but it’s suffocating”

“I see…” murmurs Ryouma before they fall into silent.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Azura sings to convey unspoken truth. It’s the closest she can get without killing herself by telling the foretold fate of each kingdom. There’s light and dark. She has never seen Corrin chose another path but light or dark. There’s no middle path where Corrin would choose everyone and they would magically form a truce. She had witnessed a female Corrin chose both, only to be killed by mistrust and disbelief, built from years of wars and constant skirmishes. Her own naivety clouded her ambition.

A male Corrin had chosen the light out of obligation and bloodline. He brought victory to Hoshido, blinding the land of darkness with his brilliant light of what they deem as righteousness. But darkness had fought back and while the rest were impaired, two succumbed to light, swallowed and dissipated.

A female Corrin had chosen the dark out of loyalty and faith. She brought victory to Nohr, engulfing the land of light with her growing darkness of what they deem as duty. Light fought back, yes, and while the rest were deprived, two yielded to darkness, betrayed and lost.

They ended up in her death, each and every last one of them. Though she doesn’t quite remember how and why. It’s like a distant memory, a reflection that wavers on the water surface.

So she sings, that’s her only role, her only job is to support Corrin with her voice and let fate do the rest for her. She never hoped for a future where Corrin choose a path where she would live and they would emerge victorious without death. Someone has to pay with their lives, if it’s not her, someone else would. 

It’s just how this story always ends and it has never changed since she could remember.

………………………………………………………………………..

“Your highness,” the guard bows, a frantic look flashes on his face as he splutters, “…your…Prince Corrin is here, milord and he’s seeking audience with you” he keeps his head low, as if afraid that should he looks up, he’d be executed on the spot. The king is silent, eerily so, though he doesn’t have enough guts to find out. There are footsteps behind him and he grimaces, knowing that the stubborn isolated prince is right behind him, pushing through the guards who couldn’t hurt him. 

“Father!” comes the beckon as the prince takes the spot right beside him, kneeling before the king. He doesn’t dare raise his head, couldn’t even find the courage to stand and escape. “Finally find it in you to defy my order, didn’t you?” the king replies tersely. He could see his malicious smirk and clenched fist even without seeing it for himself. 

The prince doesn’t even falter when he answers, “I can’t stay there forever while knowing that one of our divine weapons had fallen into the enemy’s hand” he could hear the sneer from the young isolated prince’s voice and it causes a shiver to crawl up his spine. 

Just how much of a monster this hidden prince is?

“Jakob,” addresses the king, dismissing his own son’s inquiry without words, “…I’ve thought my order was clear”

“I…I apologize milord, but I merely indulge in your other order which is to cater to each and every last one of Lord Corrin’s wish” he tries to peek over his shoulder to see the young butler who was bowing as deeply as he could behind the prince. Slowly, he lifts himself though he keeps his head bowed low and shuffled back. He does not want to stay there while someone’s going to decapitate the poor servant’s head.

The king snorts, “My first order was foremost and that is to keep Corrin safe in that fortress” he almost flinches when he senses the irritating glare sent his way.

“It’s not Jakob’s fault, father. I was the one who insisted on going even though he had reminded me that he and I would disobey you” prince Corrin chirps in, desperation starts to chip into his rattling voice. The guard lifts his head and for the first time, catches sight of the isolated prince from head to toe.

Gentle and warm. Those are his first thought about the prince. The unruly mop of white hair and those fierce and determined ruby red eyes, those are not what their king’s son should have. “Did I ask for your opinion, son?” the king’s roar silences the room. Without flinching, their second prince shakes his head, “But Jakob is under my care, he’s my butler and I have a right to choose whether he should be punished or not!” he replies firmly, “…And you should’ve punished me instead, I’ve brought him here, I made your servant disobeyed you”

A guffaw echoes across the throne room, “You think you’re being smart?” the king grins, “…answer me this, Corrin, you’ve studied, haven’t you? Do you know what is the punishment for those who disobey me?” 

“Yes,” the prince meets the cold glare from the king head on, “ …I know, father and I will take full responsible if you find what I propose to you as a useless nuisance instead of a good plan”

He had never seen the king’s smile that way.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

“It’s a nice song…” Leo, no Elise says, murmuring as her eyes peers over from the tome.

Azura smiles, touches her pendant by instinct and mouths a thank you before she continues with her lyric; the new lyric which burns inside her heart as the looming future tells her of a new path which opens for Corrin to choose. A completely new path to choose, eh?

She wonders what kind of fate would it bring her. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Watching the life’s falling from the once lively greeneries is revealing. It’s as if reliving the scenery from Nohr’s barren land under the bright vibrant sky of Hoshido. Contradicting, yet beautiful. A sickening twist that beneath the feud between both kingdoms, they are actually more powerful together. 

Takumi is practicing again, though, he has restrained himself from taking the holy weapon from her sacred shrine. It’s a normal bow, with attached string and arrow, yet it moves gracefully. For how brash the young prince is in combat, he has always been a performer with the art of archery. Beside -she nearly coughs to gain the other viewer attention- she is not alone this time.  
Leo is seated on one of the lowest branches on the tree, idly thumbing a random page of his tome. His face is unreadable as he watches the fluid flow of the archer’s instead of reading the book on his lap. He was sitting underneath the tree before Takumi suddenly appeared, bringing arrows and a bow, a determined look set on his face. Flinching, spluttering, the prince has scrambled up and disregarding his unfitting clothes, had climbed up out of surprise.

She nearly laughed when Leo smacks himself for reacting like a child with a crush when said crush suddenly pops up out of nowhere. 

It’s quite adorable to see.

Azura hums this time, soft enough not to catch Takumi or Leo’s attention, but enough to send soothing waves to the both of them. 

They continue to watch, unwanted, but unseen spectator to the archer’s dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azura knows that she has lived several lives in which Corrin chooses one out of two and she always died in those paths. She doesn't know everything, however, only a few which leaves mark on Corrin's path. Leo being a sudden change before the path is being chosen was in fact a new factor that she's surprised to see. This is why she doesn't do anything to disclose Leo's lie to the Hoshidan siblings.


	12. In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he misses home, or maybe he’s just hoping that home would want him back. 
> 
> He watches Ryouma fixes his stance, his sword trains on his form and Leo falls back into his old stance before he picked up his tome. His mind falls back to his ten-year-old self, picking up the fallen sword from his hand as Xander gave him encouraging words despite the jeer from their other siblings. 
> 
> “Are you ready?” the Hoshidan prince asks, his fingers curl tightly around the hilt.
> 
> Leo inhales, before he gives a slight nod, “I am”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I collapsed after the first day of this year's term partly due to mental breakdown and mostly due to extreme fear and worry.
> 
> The update might be far in between but I'll try to keep updating them

Before Brynhildir, he studied every art of fighting.

Sword is swift and deadly, if used correctly, it could bring a quick, almost painless death through decapitation. Or you could draw it out from your enemy, slice them slowly, but surely until they fall, exhausted of their blood. The bigger the sword the more powerful it could become, but also the slower the attacker would be. He had always preferred the slightest sword he can find. Easy to wield, though weak. Parrying with that is a nightmare, but he could make it up with his slightly quicker feet.

Lance is steady and dangerous, if used perfectly, it could bring death from a distance where you wouldn’t get rained on by the blood. Though if you preferred to be bathed in blood, this weapon is also the most perfect tool to do just so. Skewering bodies, slicing them apart, lance gives you distance, but also gives you room to dodge incoming attack. He finds it fascinating to wield, his mind could come up with many strike it could give to its foe. But its weight always feels wrong in his hands and Leo doesn’t particularly like long battle with it. Sparring occasionally with that is fine, but a fight to the death, no thank you.

Now, the bow intrigues him. Archery is an art, which one of his retainers had mastered or…had to master to survive. Niles had always given him a look whenever he tried to pick up a bow and feigned aiming at someone’s head. He took his hands, once, after drawling a suggestive permission, and pulled an arrow, slipping their fingers together. It didn’t hurt, but aiming the whole thing is somewhat difficult and he finds himself concentrating more on getting his aim right rather than to shoot while dodging other attack. He commended Niles after that and the former outlaw grinned.

Camilla’s favorite is always an axe. Dangerous, hazardous, lethal, and harmful, even to its wielder. He sprained his wrist when he tried to wield one for one long battle. Camilla had been worried over his sprained wrist incessantly and banned him from ever wielding one anymore. It’s heavy, unyielding and overall inflexible to wield. He could wield one, should he be desperate, but he wouldn’t be able to maintain his stance for long fights, the possibility of breaking his wrist is quite high.

Leo had never tried rods. He is trained to kill, not to heal. His mother made sure he had never touched any ever since they found out of his prowess in magic. Though every time he saw someone used the rod inefficiently, he would click his tongue in irritation, knowing that he could heal far more damage than the healer could. But then, his hands are bloodied enough and he didn’t know what kind of influence a pair of hands like his would bring to the pure magic of healing.

When he discovered the tome, it’s as if he had found his purpose in life. He abandoned the path he had sought behind Xander’s sword and chose the way of magic, the word which his whole body seems to be strung with. It’s natural for him to read the foreign words of spells after spells and it’s even easier to cast power through the pages. Leo had always loved books and after knowing his proficiency in magic, he’s ecstatic to wield them. Brynhildir had chosen him the moment he turned her pages and traced the words with his finger. She spoke to him of her spells and channeled her power through his body. 

But it was messed up that he knew how to wield each and every individual weapons on the first place. Deadly weapon at that, not one that would bring restoration to someone else. This was just how he was taught, how he was shaped and how he had become. 

A perfect tool to win the war.

……………………………………………………………………………..

The sword looked innocent enough, sprawling on the grassy field without a word. Yet it has caught his eyes and eventually, it ends up in his grasp as he tries to recall the few movement from his childhood spars. Xander taught him most of the time and although his mother was against it, he kept on teaching him how to wield a blade. Leo had always been a prodigy at everything so he absorbed the style easily. This didn’t mean that he would win against Xander, however hard he trained.

Nohrian loves to have their blade shapely and tough, a bit heavy and wide, but it would cut broad gashes to the flesh, promising death from blood loss. Hoshidan, he stares at the wooden blade in his hands, likes it narrower and slender. It’s light and easy to wield, a sword meant to give pain, not death. It could be used to kill, but it takes a lot more stab and cut than Nohrian’s.

“Can you use that?”

Without glancing over his shoulder, Leo lowers the sword from his sight, “If I say I could, would you care to spar with me?” he asks.

“I’d be glad to”

He turns to face the high prince of Hoshido, who smiles and brandishes a wooden sword of his own. 

“Don’t hold back on my account” he says, fixing his grip on the sword. 

Ryouma nods, “I wouldn’t if you prove to be a challenge”

A calm before the storm, he notes, before he takes the first step and lunges. Ryouma’s stance doesn’t falter. The prince calmly dodges, eyes narrowing as he makes for a counter to his open left side. He leaps backward, expecting the move though still couldn’t quite make the dodge as fluid as his head has projected. Thankfully, he doesn’t slip, though he barely manages to lift his sword to meet Ryouma’s next blow, the sheer force from the prince knocking the sword out of his grip.

_Your defense is too weak, little prince_

Xander always gave him advice during their spar. Fix your stance, grip your sword tighter, hold your ground, everything really. Unlike Xander, Ryouma is quiet. Granted, Xander is his big brother, nevertheless, the absence of occasional reprimand and judgment is palpable. He glances up at Ryouma who has retreated back, giving him a break to retrieve the sword and recover.

_Hold your sword properly, Leo, you are entrusting it with your and your opponent’s life_

Heh…

Maybe he misses home, or maybe he’s just hoping that home would want him back. 

He watches Ryouma fixes his stance, his sword trains on his form and Leo falls back into his old stance before he picked up his tome. His mind falls back to his ten-year-old self, picking up the fallen sword from his hand as Xander gave him encouraging words despite the jeer from their other siblings. 

“Are you ready?” the Hoshidan prince asks, his fingers curl tightly around the hilt.

Leo inhales, before he gives a slight nod, “I am”

This time, the high prince strikes first, a quick, almost unseen strike from the less than obvious right. Gritting his teeth, he meets it with his own blade. There’s only a few seconds spare before Ryouma reacts accordingly, so he wills his limbs –not out of practice thanks to Hinoka’s constant spar- to move. The picture in his mind seems easy, too easy. It’s just a twist of his hips and a spin from his wrist.

_You could’ve landed that strike, little prince_

Biting down, he spins, letting the blade slides off of his own and dodges the gravity’s work, twisting out of the way as his own spins to strike at-

An embarrassing yelp slips out of his lips as he falls, landing not-so-gracefully to the grassy field. He sits up immediately, his whole senses strung up and cheeks warm from how humiliating that fall was. A chuckle deepens his blush and a hand is offered for him to take. Muttering a thank-you, he takes Ryouma’s hand and lets the prince pulls him up to a proper, less embarrassing standing position. 

“You have a sharply responsive tactical mind,” the Hoshidan prince murmurs, “…I could only see what you were going to do a split second too late” 

“It would land if I didn’t trip over” he mutters to himself. 

“True,” replies Ryouma, “…the tiny margin being it would miss or not was quite unpredictable much like it would in real battle” 

That tiny possibility for a hit to land could change the outcome of a battle. He wondered if that strike would land, what would that lead him into? Would Ryouma really lose the battle? Or would he manage to deflect him and counter? Leo had thought of the possibility that the prince would dodge and the perfect reaction for that outcome. Yet he understands that despite his perfect plan, there are still some aspects, which will hinder him: that tiny percent of possibility.

“Lord Ryouma”

He turns abruptly toward the crouching ninja –he didn’t even hear her footsteps- who eyes him once before focusing entirely on Ryouma. “Do you bring the today’s report, Kagero?” addresses the high prince, gesturing for her to stand up. Her long dark hair swish as she stands readily at his command, her back straightens as she starts on her report, “Another attack, milord, a group of small Nohrian armies appeared near the border of Izumo,” she recited, “…they haven’t launched an attack, yet, but they do seem at ready”

Another? What is his father thinking? Two attacks barely a month apart. They are stretching the army thin to make this possible…

“Send some ninja to get their troops specification? Or, if possible, gain knowledge of their numbers and supplies” Ryouma replies, a grimace worms its way to his feature, squeezing the last ounce of amity he’s exuding before. The female ninja gives a quick nod before she steps out, vanishing into thin air as if it’s the most normal thing to do.

“I’m afraid that’s all the time I have today, Elise…” the prince forces a polite smile on his face and Leo hates how pitiful it looked instead of reassuring, “…feel free to spar with any one of my men or the new recruits” 

With that, the prince leaves.

………………………………………………………………………………………..  
 _Hinoka is the last person he’d see strolling in the library, yet there she was, casually checking on the tomes and books where Takumi left in small heaps and piles. She looked utterly out of place and awkward, a mismatched piece in an otherwise perfect picture. He coughed, catching her attention and smiled when she approached, offering her his assistance as Takumi had finally retreated for the day –thankfully._

_“Have you talked with Takumi?” she asked, sheepish, but curious._

_Leo paused for a moment, “Yes, I have and it wasn’t a pleasant one, I believe” he replied as nonchalant as he could, “…had something happened to cause his temper to rise?”_

_Hinoka stiffened, her gaze flitted to the tallest pile, her lips twitched as if she had the answer, but her pride refuse to tell, “He attended the war meeting,” she muttered, “…and well, everyone just…” she gestured helplessly to the air, attempting to explain without words,_

_“Due to his young age and inexperience, you shunned him out” he completed._

_“Well, uh, we didn’t exactly…shun him out, that’s too…harsh” the princess swallowed, her eyes were still flitting about, refusing to meet his own._

_“He tried volunteering to help, but was refused and eventually the solution offered wouldn’t involve him whatsoever”_

_“We didn’t…no…we didn’t…” Hinoka trailed off, guilt biting at her words._

_“I see why he got that angry,” he continued, ignoring Hinoka’s shaky answer, “…treated like a child in training, ignored, trying to be better, yet was stopped before he could take the first step”_

_“But- but he’s still young and-”_

_“How old were you when you first picked up your lance, princess Hinoka?”_

_“…………..”_

_“Talk to him,” he ended, picking the three books he had been eyeing since he entered the room, “…tell him about his responsibility, new or old and welcome him as a possible solution. Everyone eventually grew up and I do believe prince Takumi would mature soon enough to take up his role in this kingdom”_

_There was the expected silence and Leo reveled in it. Hinoka seemed contemplative as she stared blankly at the pile of books. She should understand that feeling; she used to be in his shoes._

_“…Elise…”_

_“Yes?”_

_“You told me you’ve been training since you were a child,” the princess’s gaze met his this time and her amber eyes glistened with burning curiosity, “…how old were you?”_

_He gave her a sad smile, “Seven” he said firmly, “…I was seven when a sword was given to me and an opponent stood before me”_

_Hinoka’s eyes widened at his answer, but they softened and her voice was gentle, reassuring and tender, “You grew up too fast” a hand found its way between his locks, caressing his scalp in what he identified as affectionate instead of pity. He reveled in this gesture, wishing for Camilla’s presence and Elise’s hug. Or Corrin’s laugh and Xander’s praise._

_“Just…talk to prince Takumi, alright,” he shakes his head, willing the blush on his cheeks to go away, “…he’d appreciate it”_

_“I’ll do that, yeah”_

………………………………………………………………………………..

Leo clicks his tongue in annoyance, tapping the book on his lap as he balances his rear precariously on the branch. Why is he here? Why would he climb impulsively just so Takumi wouldn’t spot him? He flicks his gaze toward the training archer prince who has just shot another arrow straight to its intended target. The sight impresses him though he’d rather kill himself than to admit it to Takumi’s face. Beside, it could be contributed to the fact that Leo has always been fascinated by bows ever since he took Niles under his command.

The former outlaw had always been careful not to show off too much with what he can do with a bow. “Showing them my card first is a foolish thing to do,” with a cheeky grin, he’d wink at him, “I’ll show them mine when they showed me theirs, isn’t that fair enough?” which is a valid reason that Leo also agree with.

But to see a deft and skilled archer in training intrigues him more than the book in his lap. Especially when said archer suspected himself to be alone and every trick in his book comes out in a composition of archery dance. To describe it in words would be under-appreciating the art he had been generously getting an eyeful of. 

It’s mesmerizing to look at, he admits that much.

But only that much.

……………………………………………………………………………..

“Another one?”

Hinoka growls under her breath as she pulls herself out of the field, dragging her lance behind her. One of her retainers; someone he presumed to be a monk by his attire, tilts his head before following his princess faithfully, a strange smile fixed on his lips. Unsheathing the practice lance, his gaze follows the two, trailing after them until they meet Ryouma.

Ryouma looks up briefly, noticing his presence and gives him a stiff though kind smile.

He replies in suit, as polite and stiff. The high prince immediately turns back to Hinoka, his lips stiffen as he speaks in quick short sentences. The younger princess grimaces, her lips pulled into a taut line. 

Whatever that is, it unease them enough to openly express their concern out in the open like that. 

It’s Nohr, isn’t it?

………………………………………………………………………………………….

“This is…a bad idea, Lord Corrin…”

“Jakob, I’ve thought this through, you don’t have to worry” 

A frown pulls at the butler’s lips, “No, you don’t” he bites his lips.

“Believe me, I have,” he pauses, his smile shifts into a grimace as he pushes the dry branches out of their view, “…though I haven’t taken this into account…”

They stepped out into the opening, his head ducked low as if to hide his face. Jakob stands right behind him, his lips pursed, though he’s pretty sure that his loyal butler would definitely call him out for this later. He couldn’t concentrate on that, however, he needs to deal with this…predicament first before he could proceed through with his plan.

“Now, now, darling…” Camilla purrs, her smile as wide and alluring as ever, “…why don’t you let your big sister in on your little hush-hush plan?”

……………………………………………………………………………..

There are murmurs across the castle; buzzing and droning. Servants eye him oddly, accusation burns from their gazes. Queen Mikoto has called him once, asked him if someone has bothered him or if anyone or anything made him uncomfortable. Leo has shaken his head on her question, telling her that everything is fine and she shouldn’t be concerned by his welfare and put it to her people.

“They are restless,” she had stated firmly, worry etched on her feature, “…I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to stroll around so openly. At least not until this upsetting situation calms down…”

This is why he’s here, sitting in his own room with a stack of books heaped in front of him. At this rate, he’d read everything in the library before this year ends. It might be better than to brave the crowds of murmuring whispers to obtain more books though. He’d spar with Hinoka if the pegasus knight isn’t busy dealing with the most recent attack. He’d read with Takumi if the archer prince weren’t overwhelmed by his new responsibility. He’d even talk to Sakura if the youngest princess doesn’t have to be presence in the healing chamber all the time for training.

This is the first time in his short life that he gets…tedious to keep reading. But wouldn’t you especially when you are confined in your own chamber with nothing else to do.

“For the first time in my life, I’ve finally seen milady Elise eyeing a book with such disdain look…” a drawl at the end makes him groan, “…feeling a little too…tight, my lady?”

“I don’t even have a proper reprimand for you Niles, please…just go away…” 

“Aye, aye princess,” he gives him a salute, “…be a nice girl and sit tight, aight? I’ll get back to you with something or someone exciting to do”

“You should be glad I’m too apathetic to care…”

With a guffaw, his retainer strolls out of the room, probably to stand by the front and keep watch. Knowing Niles though, he wouldn’t do it for long.

“Gods…” he massages his throbbing temple, groaning when it does nothing to lessen his headache. Slumping forward, he presses his forehead against the table, reveling on its cold surface. 

“Leo!”

He nearly jumps out of his seat as his eyes widen to the sight in front of him. Takumi scowls at him, his eyes furrowed, “Do you have a hand on this?” he growls, his amber eyes flash in hardly contained anger. “It’s Elise, prince Takumi,” he corrects, “…and in case you didn’t know, your mother politely grounded me in my room nine days ago so no, I don’t have a hand on whatever happened out there”

Takumi stares at him, his eyes searching, seeking for lies, before he exhales almost in relief. 

“What happened?” he asks.

The archer prince pauses, “…One of our ninjas have been captured,” he mutters, “…and they are suspecting you to leak out information”

Leo rolls his eyes, “They do know I was disowned, don’t they?”

“Could be a perfectly good act,” Takumi murmurs, “…and you might be contacting them”

“Pardon my interruption, but they need you there, prince Takumi”

Niles is leaning against the door frame, crossing his arms as a cheeky grin tugs at his lips, “And to answer their concern, no, my lady has not contacted anyone,” a snort, “…that red-haired ninja would know first before anything is accepted in my lady’s hands”

“I know that!” exclaims Takumi, “…it’s just…” he trails off.

“Did someone has a tiny crush on milady Elise?”

Leo would punch Niles in the face if Takumi hasn’t beaten him to it. The archer prince takes off in hurried steps, not even looking back to see the damage he has done to his retainer. 

“I usually defended my retainer, Niles, but you deserve that punch”

“I’m flattered milord…”

…………………………………………………………………………………

“We brought him, milord Corrin…”

“Sweet Corrin, we’re back!”

“I thought I told you to wait until the next attack,” a pout, “…and big sister, you’re not supposed to be here”

“I merely wanted to see you” a giggle, “…please, indulge your big sister’s wish, darling”

“Xander would be searching for you, you know…” Corrin coughs to his fist, “…well, anyway, where is he?”

“Right here, milord”

“Thank you, both of you,” he glances to the young man, “…Jakob you shouldn’t have tied him that tight”

“He’ll run in a heartbeat, milord”

“I…I apologize for the inconvenience then…” he smiles regretfully, “…but I need your help, good sir”


	13. A Stray Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin has one goal; and that is to meet his sweet little brother again. He has a plan, everything had been taken into his account. All that’s left is just to carry it out. And he can’t afford to fail. Even if it means he might not be able to go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so apparently, a lot of thing has happened and it caused a lot of delay to this story. I'm in the middle of my university last project and decided on the topic of storytelling, so I'm currently focusing on that project's story. This is why I haven't been able to update at all. So I apologize if the update is so rare because it can only be done in between me working on the project and dealing with other classes.

He had lived a sheltered life for as long as he remembered. They said that his mind was too fragile to handle the world out there. His father warned him constantly of his amnesia, how he had conveniently forgotten about most of his childhood and would live the rest of his life without it. Everyone in his private fortress was his only connection to the outside world. They told him stories, described him places he couldn’t see and mostly, they kept him company as well as grounded.

Daily visits from his siblings were rejuvenating for his mind. They brought him gifts, trained with him, and coddled him. Xander would always bring new sword for him to train with and new skills to master. Camilla would let him pet her wyvern. Sometimes when the weather was nice, she would let him play with her steed. Under her watchful eyes, of course. He liked these rare moments nonetheless. 

Leo would shove more pile of books his way, lecturing him about studying history and learning new knowledge, which he would reply by chiding the younger prince to relax a little. Elise would have flowers in her arms and throw them at him, showering him with petals and blossoms. She made him flower crowns or necklace and asked for his opinion of her works.

These visits had kept him going for years without leaving the cold fortress.

When Leo left for Hoshido, he felt a tad bit lonely. Days when Leo would visit him were gone and he grew bored of his reading material relatively quickly. Elise tried to give him a few books of her choice, but despite them being quite an interesting read –“Sun over Rainbow, really, Elise?”, “It has tons of pretty pictures, big brother!”- nothing could beat Leo’s somewhat intriguing tomes and choices. 

His other siblings tried to make it up to him. Xander’s visits becoming more and more frequent while both Camilla and Elise even asked to be allowed to stay in the fortress with him. He appreciated their effort, but still, Leo’s departure had left a spot, which couldn’t be filled that easily. 

So he filled those with tactical studies. Whenever he could, he picked up books or tomes about strategy in war and absorbed every words and sentences diligently. 

When Xander came home after their visit to Hoshido - without Leo – Corrin had enough of being the idle brother who made no effort to aid the war. Sure, he reassured Xander – not without blaming him first though – but he had enough of staying put inside this old fortress like some kind of fragile china glass. 

He’ll bring Leo home even if he has to break every rules his father had enforced upon him.

……………………………………………………………………

The outside world isn’t as beautiful as the tale he was told.

Jakob had apologized on behalf of their dreariness when the prince pointed it out. He dismissed the butler’s apology and said that he had expected this. His siblings might not have said it explicitly, but he understood that reality would never be the same as fairy tale. Still, he appreciated the freedom he tasted, finally being free of isolated space. 

Forlorn forest is not the best place to represent how the outside world feels like, but it explains perfectly how ugly the world is beneath the pretty exterior people chose to tell. 

Yet he still reveled in his freedom to roam the dead forest and enjoyed the fresh air –“It’s…blood, Lord Corrin, it’s the putrid smell of blood”, “Kindly keep that information to yourself, Jakob”, “Noted, my lord…”- it provides him with that he took his time exploring it. Jakob had to pull him away from inspecting the bubbling bog and a particular set of graveyard markers. He made sure he’s sulking when they finally exited the forest.

His father, predictably, wasn’t happy and obviously, he was expected to obey his order to go home, back to his cold fortress. 

Unfortunately for his father, he had a plan and it involved him not going back to that cold, dreary fortress. 

…………………………………………………………………………………

Jakob is a voice of reason, which he could reason with. It is the sole reason why he chose to bring the butler with him instead of Felicia or Flora both being the easiest to convince and hardest to budge respectively. The butler offers him a fresh view to solve a problem, but wouldn’t hold onto it stubbornly like a fool. That is why he could stand by himself right now, between the dead trees of the forlorn forest as they wait for the group of enemies from the nearest skirmish to appear, lured by their soldiers.

“I can’t just leave you here, at the mercy of those people,” Jakob chided, “…they don’t know the first thing about protecting a royal-”

“You spoke as if I couldn’t defend myself at all, Jakob” he had replied, earning him a flabbergasted look on the butler’s face, “…I can at least protect myself, you don’t have to worry about anything”

The butler shook his head, “You didn’t speak about this involvement of yours in front of Lord Garon” his glare intensified, though he pretended that he hadn’t tried to drill hole through his lord’s head by the power of his glare. He kept on glaring though, wouldn’t let up until the prince faced him with a shred of regret in his face, “Alright, fine, yes, I am sorry that I hadn’t…spoken to father about it,” he pushed a branch out of his face, “…but what he doesn’t know wouldn’t hurt him” there’s a mischievous look on his face and Jakob grimaced as he sighed in defeat. He’s still openly expressed what he thought about this idea though and Corrin immediately dismissed him.

That’s how they met Camilla who insisted on helping.

He did asked Camilla to help Jakob and after much persuasion, his big sister eventually was convinced to let him handle his part.

So here he is, by himself now, while the butler and his sister prepare for the next stage of their plan to lure the enemy.

The soldiers had gone between the rows of trees, in hope to bait the enemy troops and scatter them from their main formation to small groups. It’d be easier to single out an enemy in this uneven terrain. They tend to avoid bogs and monsters in here, allowing him to assume which way they would come from easily. Since he’s standing next to one, they would most likely avoid his area so he’d be quite safe. Jakob leads another troop to the North to steer the small group from running further astray while Camilla watches over the procedure and tries to keep them in line. They’d be boxed in, eventually, and once they’re gathered right in the middle, they could focus on capturing a single person by separating them.

Not the best plan, but he’s happy to see it in motion.

A soldier bows at him slightly before he reports, “There are ten people coming this way, milord,” he says, “…what’s your command?”

“Single out one with the least armor on,” he replies, “…easiest to carry away from the battlefield unnoticed”

He salutes before taking off to his intended hiding spot. Corrin inhales slowly as he settles into his own. A group of people emerges between the dead trees, cautious and alarmed. They’ve been separated from the main force so it’s wise of them to stay vigilant. He eyes each one of them, judging their weapons and armors, assuming their role in the party until he catches sight of a light-armored young man at the front. A scarf wrapped around his neck, no full plated chest armor to cover his torso and leather boots- sandals, even as his footwear.

“That one…” he says, signing to the soldier nearest to him, “…tell big sister and Jakob to get that one when they attack”

The soldier gives his target a regarding look before nodding and signals it to another one. His message would continue to the hunting party from the North to ambush them. “Remember not to hurt anyone,” he warns, “…our goal is not to raise suspicion as we lead them one by one away from our target”

There’s a murmur of agreement shared between the group of soldiers before they take off. He follows them at the back, an extra eye to keep them in line. Wouldn’t want anyone to shed blood whenever he could prevent that.

……………………………………………………

“Are you really, lord Corrin?”

The prisoner has asked, eyes hopeful and lips quivering. Corrin nods at his beckon, puzzled at his wistful face and sigh of relief. “Do you know me?” he asks naively. The prisoner blinks once then twice and forms a sad smile on his face, “No…” he replies quietly, “…it’s nothing…”

“Do you want me to make him talk, dear Corrin?” Camilla immediately offers, tapping the hilt of her axe. Corrin shakes his head, “We are not to harm the prisoner, lest he wouldn’t want to do our bidding” the prisoner averts his gaze at this point. Camilla, thankfully lets go of her axe, though as if reminding everyone that she could reach it in a heartbeat, she gives it one last tap. 

Corrin sighs, “Alright, let’s just get to what we actually want, shall we?” he glances at the prisoner who has yet to meet his eyes, “…and I’m sorry, but we need your help”

“What makes you think I would help you?” the prisoner replies impassively. There’s no hatred in his voice like he’d thought there would be, only curiosity. “We’ll get you back to your country harmless and hold back on attacking further” replies Corrin, “…and do not worry, you wouldn’t be branded traitor by them after this as what we ask of you wouldn’t make you betray your country” 

He raises an eyebrow, curiosity amplified, “And what kind of benefit you can reap from me that wouldn’t exile me from my country?” he asks. Jakob clicks his tongue at this question though he holds back whatever insult has been cropping up in his throat. He gives his butler a look and he backs down, bowing his head slightly before retreating back to keep the soldiers away from the conversation. The last thing he wants is for his father to know who is it that he has chosen to carry out the plan. 

Once Jakob is out of sight, he crouches to meet the prisoner’s eye level and grabs both his shoulder to keep his eyes on his own.

“I want you to take me with you to Hoshido, that’s all” 

A blink, before he parts his mouth and promptly closes it again, biting his lower lip. Camilla reacts first, closing in to him, “I would never allow you to go, dear Corrin, the very idea is horrifying” she chides, an actual anger could be heard from her tone, something that he has never heard Camilla made. “I need to get our br- sister back to us, big sister,” he answers, determined, “…we need her with us!”

“As much as I want to get my sweet sister back, I don’t want you to sacrifice yourself in return” Camilla cuts icily. The younger prince grimaces, though he couldn’t back down, “Xander would never disobey father,” he reasons, “…they know you and Xander as well during the peace meeting, I’m probably the only one who can carry this mission”

“No, you are not going to Hoshido-”

“Please, Camilla, I don’t want to argue with you about this, but please…”

Camilla closes her eyes, “My kind and sweet Corrin, I don’t want to lose you like we had lost Elise…” she mutters softly and his chest tightens, “…I would never allow you to go alone into the enemy territory without proper protection-” Corrin grabs her as she finishes her sentence. He stares straight to her eyes, resolution burns in his gaze, 

“Camilla…” he starts, “…I will be fine and I’ll bring Elise back with me”

……………………………………………………………………..

He pulls at the scarf around his neck as he scurries after his escort across the dry rocky footings. “Please pick up the pace, lord Corrin, we couldn’t afford to meet any of the soldiers” his escort speaks. Nodding, he picks up his pace after the young man, hastening his steps. 

It feels quite odd to wear a pair of leather boots when he mostly could traverse the land without it, but his escort has insisted for him to wear so his disguise would be complete. They continue through the path wordlessly, occasionally sneaking around a few hordes of Faceless or a group of Hoshidan soldiers. Nonetheless, they manage to slip between them, unnoticed to reach the vast stretch of Hoshido’s plain. 

Once they reach here, Corrin pulls up his scarf further up to cover half his face, slouching a bit. He knows that most Hoshidans wouldn’t know him, but the wide open plain doesn’t offer him shelter like the forest or even the bottomless canyon has. It’s pure instinctual for him to try and hide himself. His escort asks him to keep up the pace, as the exposition this open space gives them wouldn’t help their cause.

The two units move as fast as they could under the cold autumn sun, constantly checking over their shoulder and surrounding. It’s only after they almost reach the end of the plain that Corrin looks up, “The sun,” he squints, “…Hoshido is blessed by this light every day, isn’t she?” his escort stops and smiles wryly at his remark. Corrin looks back to the young man and shakes his head, gesturing for him to continue forward. His escort nods before resuming forward, pressing on through the last stretch of the field.

Inhaling, Corrin braces himself as the first fortress of Hoshido finally comes into view. It’s an impressive building with its thick walls and intimidating gate, the first shield to protect the rest of Hoshido. Though it serves the same purpose, the fortress in Hoshido is distinctly different than the ones he’s seen in Nohr and it intrigues him enough to make him stop to look.

“It’s Fort Jinya,” his escort pipes up, “…it’s easy to pass the guards there as long as my brother isn’t stationed there”

“Your brother?” Corrin asks curiously.

“He’s…not as lenient with someone he has never seen before and I’m afraid even I can’t convince him out of his suspicion” a small, affectionate smile appears on his face, something Corrin doesn’t miss. It disappears as soon as it appears however and the flat, impassive line of his lips replaces it, “Let’s continue, lord Corrin. We can’t dawdle now…”

Corrin makes an agreeing noise, apologizes for stalling and quietly follows after his escort silently. 

They pass through the front gate easily, waving at the two guards posted there amicably as if nothing is wrong. A few ask them questions, but no one seemed quite suspicious of his existence in there. His escort answers each and every question with ease, as if Corrin has been a part of Hoshido since forever. They even greet him with a smile and ask about his wellbeing. Though he has to dismiss them with a polite smile or a short answer as further talking would only hinder their progress through the fortress.

Once they wave good day to the guards at the back gate, he almost feels quite relieved.

“There’s still another fortress after this, then we’ll finally reach the capital” 

Corrin nods at this remark, pulling tight at the scarf wrapped around his neck.

He’s almost there…

…………………………………………………………………………………

Shirasagi is a warm castle with open balcony and bright sunlight filtering through her windows. He finds himself in awe as he walks through its hallway, gaze flicking around to capture everything to his heart. From the small details drawn into the paper-based door to the beautiful lanterns placed on orderly interval along the walkway. 

“This way, lord Corrin”

Blinking rapidly, as if to snap him out of his trance, he turns toward his escort and nods, scurrying after the young man with barely held back excitement on his steps. His escort sighs, though a gentle smile adorns his lips now as he leads the prince through the hall, keeping an eye to the guards patrolling around. This doesn’t stop him from looking around, absorbing the distinct characteristics he wouldn’t find back in Nohr. 

His escort finally stops in front of a door and he gestures for him to go on ahead before stepping back to allow him access.

Leo is behind this door.

He inhales deeply, “Thank you” he mutters to the young man.

There’s no reply. 

Corrin peers over his shoulder to see him and his escort is looking at him, bemused though sad. He turns back and presses his hands on the door, gulping before he pushes the wooden door. It opens effortlessly without a single creak and his eyes catch a young blonde, dressed in oriental garb he had never seen before. Their eyes; amber red flick toward their new guest and they widen considerably as their lips part. Shoulder-length blond hair bobs as they stand and approach him in hasty steps.

“Le-Elise…” he whispers, disbelieved.

“Brother…” the blonde replies.

He can feel tears welling at the corner of his eyes as he wraps his arms around the smaller young man, “Finally…” he sobs, “…I miss you…”


	14. The Start of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get him out of Hoshido, that’s how Leo replies his stupid brother’s rash plan to take him back to Nohr. He might be given a certain space of freedom, but if the castle knows of the secret guest he has over, Corrin might not be able to escape Hoshido and that’s another fault he needs to bear on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think changing perspective each chapter will get confusing eventually, so maybe, I would stay in some of their perspective for a few chapters. Though I don't know...seeing this goes off the rail...

“You’ve changed”

That’s how Corrin opens up their conversation. 

Leo snorts at the obvious remark and pushes the mug of tea toward him, “And you’ve grown foolish enough to run away from your safe fortress and convinced a Hoshidan ninja to sneak you into Shirasagi” he eyes the gentle ninja standing in the corner of his room, keeping watch over them. Kaze doesn’t react to his glance, merely smiles at him politely. Sometimes, he wonders if the guy even fit to be as cruel as a ninja should be.

A bit too gingerly –and too carefree- Corrin picks up the mug and takes a sip, “It might be foolish, but it’s part of the plan to meet you so I’d say that it’s worth it” the prince grins. Leo sighs at this, “You’re lucky you met Kaze instead of his brother,” he looks at the green-haired ninja, “…I apologize on behalf of my brother and I’m grateful that you accompany him safely here”

“He promised that Nohr wouldn’t continue on their campaign if I do what he requested,” Kaze answers, “…and I…trust him enough that he would not betray his promise…”

This answer raises a question to Leo, though he dismisses it to the ninja’s naïve kindness. 

“I’ve asked Camilla for father to cease fighting and told him that we had the prisoner in my fortress,” Corrin gleefully chirrups as he takes another enthusiastic sip, “…according to my plan, we would torture the prisoner until they agreed to slip one of us into the Hoshido castle with them”

Leo snorts, “And you got yourself a ninja, brother to high prince Ryouma’s retainer by luck?” 

Corrin laughs, “I chose him because he doesn’t seem similar to other soldiers with heavy armor. There’s the chance that he could escape easily as he looks light-footed, but with Camilla and Jakob’s persistence and me, narrowing his choice of escape route, I thought we might have a good chance to capture him,” the prince winks at this, “…and we did, didn’t we?” 

“You’ve been learning a lot without me, haven’t you?” his chest tightens when this sentence slips out of his lips. He stares at his brother’s eyes and feigns a smirk, “I’m proud of your improvement, brother” he praises, prompting a giddy smile out of Corrin. Though this doesn’t last long as his smile shifts into a frown, “Though, you shouldn’t have done this, Corrin. Shirasagi is quite in an uproar after they found out that Kaze had been captured”

“Before they find out, I intend to ask him to bring me to Hoshido with the promise of a temporary truce. That way, no one would notice that he had been captured at all. I thought information would run quite slow in this sporadic battle, but it seems I’ve thought wrong…” the giddy smile disappears in almost an instant. Corrin thoughtfully muses his sentence, mumbling to himself. 

The former prince of Nohr’s frown deepens, “You failed to foresee how fast the ninja of Hoshido would carry out a message, for that, consequences would be inflicted upon you,” Leo glares at him, “…or someone else’s…” 

Silence overcomes the room and Leo notices Kaze’s deep gaze from across the room and takes note of his retainer who had slipped into the room unnoticed by anyone. Corrin glares at the mug of tea, suddenly seems paler than before he had pointed out his mistake. His fingers twine around one another on his lap as he bites down on his lips anxiously. 

“Still, would you come back with me, Elise?” asks Corrin firmly as he meets his glare, “…I’ve been studying a lot, but without you there to point out my mistake, it would be pointless”

Leo breaks their eye contact, fixates his gaze on the smooth surface of the wooden table, “Father had disowned me, I am a princess of Nohr no more,” he sees Corrin tries to speak at the corner of his eyes, “…no matter what you say about me, he wouldn’t change his mind. He’s a father of mine, I know what he’s like” 

“But-”

A knock. A single knock and everyone in the room ceases to speak. 

“Elise!”

A familiar voice, Leo growls, Ryouma? It’s muffled by the wooden door, he couldn’t quite identify the voice. With practiced calmness, he gestures at Corrin to move away from view. Niles is quick to escort his brother to the closet and before the prince could protest for being cramped into such enclosed space, his retainer has closed the door and stands a good few feet away from there as to not rouse suspiciousness.

He opens the door and meets Ryouma.

“I’ve heard Kaze is with you?” he says breathlessly

“Yes, he’s questioning me of the Nohrian who had managed to capture him,” Leo catches Kaze’s gaze, “…it seems they’ve intrigued him”

A relieved exhale putters out of the Hoshidan prince, “I know he would be able to escape safely, that’s why we haven’t sent out news or search party, still I worry…” 

“Forgive me, milord, for getting captured and not reporting of my return right away” Kaze is quick to fall on his knees and bows. Ryouma shakes his head, “As long as you’re okay, Kaze,” he gazes toward Leo once more, “…are the two of you done? I believe Saizo would love to see his brother back”

Both Kaze and Leo nod, sharing a look of understanding between them as the ninja walks out, closing his eyes thoughtfully.

“I’m sorry for barging into your room like this, Elise” comes the apologetic nod from the Hoshidan prince. Leo dismisses it with a shake of his head and a polite smile, telling him that it’s absolutely fine. As Ryouma walks away, excusing himself, he closes the door behind him and sighs.

Corrin peeks out from the closet door, fascination flashes in his eyes, “Is that…the high prince of Hoshido?”

“You are going home, big brother, right in this second”

“Eh?”  
……………………………………………………………………………

It only takes them a few minutes to prepare an escape route from the castle – Niles had winked and smirked when asked how he could whip up the route so quickly – but convincing Corrin to go is a rather difficult process. The Nohrian prince seems keen that Leo should come with him if this route is truly as safe as Niles had said. 

“I came all this way to get you back, brother, not to visit you and leave!” he insists, hands gripping tightly at his little brother’s shoulder. Leo grimaces, “I have no place in Nohr anymore, Corrin, to leave here and get back to father is a foolish thing to do. I’ll be branded as traitor by both countries and where would that leave me?”

Corrin shakes his head, “No, no, father hadn’t disowned you, Xander was lying! Even if father did disown you, I could talk with him-”

“During the peace meeting, we had a chance to easily assassinate queen Mikoto,” Leo starts, setting his hands atop his brother’s, “…had I cooperated and chosen not to defend the Hoshidan queen”

His big brother blinks, eyes widened as the insinuation settles into his mind, “But, that didn’t necessarily mean that you-”

“It meant that I’ve betrayed my own country to save the enemy”

Betrayal in Nohr can only be paid in death; that is the law that had been ingrained into each and every royal child since they could understand the word death. Even Corrin wouldn’t be excepted from this rule no matter how special he is. 

“No, that’s wrong, you’re his son, father wouldn’t be…he wouldn’t-“

Leo stops him with a palm over his lips and a calm, “Leave, big brother, return before father knows of your absence” he meets those red eyes, lips quivering, “…please…I do not wish for you to be trapped in here as well…” he hates how fragile he sounded. Corrin processes these words, before, with a final sigh, he nods, seemingly disappointed by this outcome. He pulls back his hand and smiles ruefully at that look, “Niles,” he beckons, “…take him to the edge of the plain without anyone spotting him. Can you do that?” he feels more than hears his retainer replying with a confident ‘yes’.

Though before they leave…

“Here…you should take this with you”

Corrin flicks his head up toward him. A dazed look flashes across his face as his lips part to form a question, “If someone had notified father of your absence, this will save you,” he swipes his palms across the tome’s surface once and feels her reply, “…take Brynhildir with you. Garon values result above all else, and your mission is to retrieve the divine tome, not me” and he offers the tome to his big brother.

This time, Corrin yells; unrestrained and for the first time in Leo’s life, he hears his soft-spoken and peaceful big brother shout with such tone.

“How dare you do that, Leo!? How could you just…” he shoves the tome back at him harshly, “…I’m here for you! Father might want that divine tome, but I don’t. I’m here out of my own free will, out of my own desire to see and free you from this madness everyone called obligation and duty!” Corrin pants after the last sentence. His whole body shakes this time and he takes a deep breath, “I respect your decision to stay,” he says coldly, “…but I refuse to rob you off of your only connection to us, to Nohr”

That takes him aback. He hadn’t expected Corrin to suddenly speak up like that. He blinks, confused and puzzled by this development. Since when had Corrin been this…

“Here, I see you’ve kept this trinket I gave you before you leave…” his eyes catch sight of a familiar hairpin; the one that Corrin had gifted him with before his departure. Where did he put that? How did Corrin find it? 

Before his mind could catch up, a hand has shoved a handful of his bangs to the side and smoothly, Corrin slips the hairpin between his locks, keeping them in place. A smile –just like the one he saw when they parted ways- tugs at his big brother’s lips, “Told you that you’d look divine with that, hadn’t I?” he ruffles his hair before softly presses his lips against Leo’s forehead, “…be safe, brother…”

With that, Corrin leaves.

………………………………………………………………………………………

“You wore that when you arrived here, didn’t you?”

“You remembered?”

“It…stands out, really, we rarely have those in Hoshido…”

“But you remembered it…”

“Well, I just happened to- Look, are you here to read books or harass me?”

“You’re the one who started the conversation”

“Shut up…”

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

He’s walking across the courtyard with Azura beside him, enjoying the chilly late autumn wind when the first sign of winter falls down from the sky. Azura stops in her track, “Winter is starting…” she mutters under her breath, fixing the shawl over his upper torso, “…let’s get you something thicker than this” he averts his gaze. “Shouldn’t you find footwear instead of worrying for me” blurts out of his lips and the former Nohrian princess laughs.

“I’m used to it. Cold, yes, but it feels less restraining,” she pats his shoulder, brushing bits of snow, “…prince Ryouma was so confused when I refused to wear any boots. When I told him about what I feel about footwear in general, I swear he wouldn’t stop shaking his head in disagreement at my feet for days”

They laugh briefly before falling into a comfortable silence. There’s something odd about seeing snow fall in the middle of the day when the sun is still out and blazing despite how cold it’s getting. Nohr is always so dark and the first snow had never been this…bright. He catches Azura’s gaze and raises an eyebrow, “What is it?”

“That is a pretty rose…” she murmurs.

Suddenly feeling conscious of it, Leo touches its petal, smiling fondly, “It is…a pretty rose…”

“Reminds me of how beautiful Nohr could be even though I couldn’t bring myself to remember it…” replies Azura.

Leo blinks, “Ah, right…it’s…I’m…sorry…”

Chuckling, Azura runs a hand through his locks, “That’s okay, you look pretty with it”

“Five months ago, I wouldn’t accept that compliment sincerely,” he blushes when he realizes where his words are going, “…but right now…I think I can accept that…”

There’s an odd smile on Azura’s face, one that he could chalk off as proud, but he immediately dismisses it as a play of light. She breaks it with another ruffle of his head before the blue haired princess takes his hand and the two ‘princesses’ continue their walk, enjoying their first snow together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Takumi is out in the snow, practicing and Leo shouldn’t be here, watching in fascination as the prince dances again with his arrows and bow, performing to the world and impromptu audiences like him. Yet there is something remotely enchanting about the way he moves fluently from one stance to another. Or how the arrow flies where it should be, striking the target without hesitation.

He had asked Niles (again) to teach him how to shoot with a bow and his retainer whistles suggestively before allowing him to see the former outlaw train. It’s a dance as well, though different from Takumi’s style. Niles loves efficiency and precision; hitting his mark as silently as he could and as lethally is what he does best. Takumi values composure and concentration the most. He would hit all the mark with a strange calmness that the prince had never shown in daily life. It’s as if he is transformed when he picks up a bow and arrow.

Another arrow is released and Leo’s breath hitches when it hits the mark.

A smile worms its way to his lips when Takumi cheers like a child given their first candy.

That’s lovely, his mind reacts and he somehow agrees.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

“This might not be a good idea, but would you like to stroll the town?”

Hinoka had come with that gracious offer and Leo wouldn’t say no to stretch his legs and get more books for him to read aside from those collections in the library. Sure he hadn’t devoured every single book in there just yet, but he needs some that fit his actual taste, not just old scrolls. Not that he wouldn’t read old, musty scrolls, but…this strays from his point. Anyway, he needs new books and if going to town with Hinoka would net him some, he would gladly do so.

It takes him only three minutes before they are flying to town, Hinoka’s pegasus is more than happy to stretch his wings even if it’s just a low and short flight. The endless heavy snowfall from yesterday seemed to hinder most pegasus knights from training and their steed are getting restless from being confined in their stable. After it cleared up, Hinoka, apparently decided that she wouldn’t care about what the public said about her flying to town. Leo doesn’t question this and neither Hinoka see the need to reason with him nor the public if that matters. 

Mid-flight, Hinoka fidgets, before “Emm…before we reach the town, there’s something I need to warn you about…” she sounds quieter at the end, “…that, uh, some of our people wouldn’t take too kindly to, uh…yeah…” 

“Is it because of the recent attacks from Nohr?” he supplies nonchalantly. Despite the fact that he had no hands on those attacks, clueless and frightened mass wouldn’t think twice to label every Nohrian as the same heartless beings. Hinoka flinches, “They wouldn’t do anything if you’re with me, though,” she tries to cheerfully say that as reassurance, “…try…not to walk away from my side too far, okay?” 

Honestly, he couldn’t care less what Hoshidans thought of him as long as he’s on the right side of the nobles. Court in Nohr was horrible enough to face during his younger years, he could deal with people whispering about him. He buries half his face down beneath the scarf and grips tighter on Hinoka, “Uh-huh…” he muffles as a reply. 

It is not an eventful stroll in the town and though he did get what he’s there for, the crowds did seem to despise his presence there. If not for Hinoka’s presence, he’d probably be pushed around by the people

When they come back, however, Ryouma isn’t happy to hear where they’ve been. 

He doesn’t mind though, he got his books and a scolding is worth these new materials for him to last another month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first draft told me to let Corrin take Brynhildir, but my second and third ones say otherwise.


	15. An Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tree, his mind exclaims in disbelief, in winter, his rationality supplies. Everyone is in awe of the display of magic. Behind him, Elise squeaks, too stunned by the power she has accidentally shown to public. She closes the glowing tome in her hands swiftly and meets his eyes in panic.
> 
> Then the crowds explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated chapter: fixed some words and grammars, added and reduced a few words and information

Takumi’s birthday is in a week and the castle makes it known that a celebration is underway. The altar, where they put the two treasures of Hoshido; their divine weapons, is filled with monks and priests. They are tasked with preparing the rite as his little brother will officially wield the divine bow of the wind. It reminds him of his own rite when they had deemed him worthy to wield his father’s sword.

“Nervous?” he asks.

“Not really” replies Takumi almost too calmly, though the fidgeting fingers speak otherwise. He simply chuckles at his little brother attempt to compose himself and pats his shoulder in reassurance. Though this gesture does not really calm the younger prince down, he finds a small, skittish smile tugs at Takumi’s lips.

That’s better than the stiff one he’s sporting before.

There are several servants carrying different fabrics all at once, whispering excuses as they bumped into one another or curious young princes or princesses. Their mother, queen Mikoto is amidst the crowds, checking the proceeding and correcting misheard orders. Sometimes, a few soldiers march in to report what they’ve gathered from the canyon after Kaze’s return. So far, there’s not a single pursuit party chasing after him from Nohr though they increased the number of soldiers in there just in case.

Wouldn’t want them to ruin an important rite for Hoshido now, would they?

“How about we leave the preparation in their hands and have a practice spar?” he offers to his brother. With an even wider smile, Takumi nods, his eyes considerably brighten. Now there’s a look he hasn’t seen for a good long while and it unwittingly brings a smile on his own face.

………………………………………………………………………..  
“This is theoretically not a spar…” Takumi exclaims dryly

“It could be though when you consider that it takes strategy, quick wits, and deftness to win against your enemy…” replies Elise flatly.

He, himself simply laughs at their no-nonsense exchange.

Usually, it would be awfully strange for him to ask for this awfully childish activity when he sees the snowy scape of the castle yard. Lighten up, the queen would say, tapping his back a little too hard as a mischievous smile touches her lips. Not everything is about politics and war, you know, she’d continue. This was, however not the reason why he suddenly invited his siblings as well as Elise and Azura to an activity which would never come out of his lips unless it is Sakura who pleas for him to join in.

A snowball fight might seem childish to his taste, but considering how busy the castle is going to get, it’s a soothing exercise, which would tighten their bond as well as provides them with the necessary exercise that wouldn’t include waving weapons around. They shouldn’t be waving weapons around when the castle is filled to the brim with important nobles and servants preparing for the rite though.

So, snowball fight is the most harmless exercise he could come up with.

He almost reconsiders this choice of activity when he spots Hinoka’s retainer pulls at someone’s overcoat to slip the snow in instead of doing it the normal way by throwing it at someone’s face. Though he would be doing the same if everyone would throw snowball like Saizo –he pauses, looks at his retainer again with doubt and shakes his head in disbelief- who’s throwing it like a weapon in battle with purpose.

Both Takumi and Elise are far too engrossed in a conversation with one another to engage in this activity. Though when Hinoka smashes one against Takumi’s face, he enthusiastically joins in with a murderous yell. Elise merely chuckles at their display, though she doesn’t make a move to partake in the activity. It’s not until Takumi’s return with a handful of snow that the foreign princess steps away. This doesn’t save her from getting hit by snow though and out of resentment, does the last thing she wants to do – which is joining them.

Laughter soon erupted from their small crowds and he smiles fondly at the sight. These late skirmishes with Nohr seems to have taken up this moment from his home and he’s glad to have it back. Sakura settles by his side, giggling at their antics as she grips at his hand, seeking warmth. He lets her hand against his and grips back, laughing when Hinoka manages to nail someone –presumably, one of her retainers, but who knows- right on their head. 

“Aren’t you…going to j-join, brother?” Sakura asks sheepishly.

He stares at their joined hands, grins before crouching to scoop one fistful, “Now, now, Sakura,” he winks as he pulls gently at her hand, “…a sneak attack goes a long way in battle” if he looks in the mirror, he’s pretty sure he’ll see a face from his past; one which came when his father was still there. Sakura blinks at his words before a nervous, but eager smile tugs at her lips, which is as good as any encouragement he could get from his shy youngest sister.

Ten seconds later, an angry Takumi is pursuing him with snowballs cradled in his arms. Elise somehow is hot on his heels, hair messy with snow as she chases after the long-haired prince, a grudging snowball in her hand. Hinoka is right behind them, snickering as she flicks smaller snowball at the chaser duo. They run pass Azura, apologetically asking her to escape before getting caught in the mess. In his arms is Sakura, who is laughing genuinely at this whole ridiculously silly situation. 

It’s peaceful in Shirasagi and he hopes this could last longer than before.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They really go all out with the celebration, he notes when Takumi finally emerges from his room, dressed in layers upon layers of kimono. He glares at him with a scowl fixated on his lips. “Don’t,” the younger sibling starts, “…say anything” 

He stifles a chuckle, “Isn’t going to” he replies. 

Takumi rolls his eyes at this remark, though he says nothing as he trudges through the hall leading to the inner chamber with more difficulty than it should be. Catching after him, Ryouma pulls at one of the many layers and clicks his tongue. “You’re trying to wear this by yourself, didn’t you?” the heavy garment is hung lower than the rest, draped loosely on Takumi’s shoulder as if it would fall off at any second. Averting his eyes, Takumi just scoffs, muttering he doesn’t need help with such simple task of wearing clothing. It’s an easy fix, one that does not require Takumi to remove anything and the high prince remedies the trouble with a tug. While he’s at it, he dusts the fabric as well, brushing off invisible dust that might have found their way onto the pure white fabric. 

“I’m not a kid anymore, brother”

There’s less tension in Takumi’s limbs now, “I know,” he answers softly, “…humor me, Takumi. As your big brother, I’d love to do this before the rite” 

Shifting nervously, Takumi gives him the smallest of pout, “Okay…as long as it’s not too much, I guess” 

Murmuring a soft ‘thank you’, he takes his brother’s hand and leads him through the hallway, methodically, but not stiffly. It is the same hall they used to walk through on daily basis though it feels longer now that they’re going through it with another goal aside from getting to their room. 

They revel in this silence as both know that there wouldn’t be this peaceful calmness after they enter that last door. He’d be swept by duty to wield his own divine weapon, while Takumi needs to prove his worth for the first time in front of the crowd nobles. Years ago, he had suffered through the rite, earning him the right to wield Raijinto just like his father had. The drawback was perhaps how Raijinto _brands_ her wielder with a mark on their palm. 

Now, he couldn’t help but assume that Fujin Yumi might do the same, marking her wielder in whatever way she sees as fit. If Raijinto burnt his skin, painting a crack on his palm, shaped like erratic thunder, what would Fujin Yumi do? He grips tighter at his little brother’s hand, smoothing his thumb over the surface as if to memorize it before the mark is branded upon its surface.

“Takumi,” he says in the end, squeezing his hand once before reluctantly leaves it to open the door before them, “…whatever happens in there, know that you can always count on me and your siblings to aid you” 

The sound of shrine maidens and monks chanting can be heard through the gap between the door as he pushes it to open further. Takumi takes a step inside, once, twice, and he catches his eyes, a stiff but confident smile tugs at his lips, “Yeah, I know that,” he says and turns back to meet with the first monk, “…I wouldn’t fail though, watch me!”

He nods and Takumi leaves, his back suddenly seems wider than before.

Responsibility does change people, doesn’t it?  
……………………………………………………………………………………………

“It seems, prince Corrin failed to bring us back our divine weapon”

“But that was to be expected, wasn’t it?”

_You put in the failsafe, didn’t you?_

“Of course I have, my lord, of course, I have”

_You’ve done quite well for a worm. Hoshido would be your spoil after all of this is over_

“Yes, yes, thank you for your generosity, my liege”

_Perhaps I should’ve tried this plan since the beginning, putting your own son in there gives us the advantage of having something associated with Nohr blood inside the very heart of Hoshido. It’s like dropping a drop of ink into a glass of milk_

“He wouldn’t throw out his origins that easily, all my children are taught to be fiercely loyal to the court of Nohr”

_I know that, I’ve seen him before. Such desperation and willingness, he’s just the perfect tool to deceive those Hoshidans…you’ve created a perfect decoy, haven’t you?_

“If it pleases you, you can do as you fit to him”

_Good. Now, we shall wait…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Elise blinks when the tome in her hands begins to glow.

He just notices this after he catches the strange light in his peripheral, which shouldn’t have come from the sun. Hinoka peers over curiously and some of the nobles catch sight of the strange event as well. A glance tells him that the rite is still going and the shrine maidens have retrieved Fujin Yumi from her altar, carefully bringing it to the young prince. He whispers a soft excuse to the queen before making his way toward where Elise is.

The former princess is frantically trying to press her palm over the book’s cover as she shoots a panicked look at her retainers. One of them has made their way to her side, helping her pressing a palm on the book – and perhaps doing something with their magic force to dim its light. The other slithers into darkness and is gone before he could spot him again. He makes a mental note to tell Saizo so he would keep an eye on him, but for now, he needs Elise to calm down.

“Elise?” he beckons.

Elise makes a startled sound before she turns toward him, a hint of fear radiated from her eyes. “D-don’t come any closer, prince Ryouma” she whispers, shaking her head repeatedly. The tome trembles in her hands and she grimaces, “She shouldn’t be doing this…she didn’t react to your weapon before, why now, why to the divine bow?” she mutters through gritted teeth before she whispers what he presumes as a command to her retainer. The mage gives his lady a look, as if he's ready to disobey her. In the end, he reluctantly removes himself from the vicinity, asking the people around her to step back or leave –oddly, without flourish.  
Biting her lip, Elise takes off, warning those around her not to come any closer as she approaches the door. Though after a few steps, she halts abruptly and turns toward the altar, her lips trembling as they part to form stuttering words.

“You're…” she whispers in disbelief.

He follows her gaze, a bit hesitant, but curious. At the end, he spots Takumi as he makes his way toward her. Fujin Yumi is held steadfastly in his -bloodied- hand, twisting and turning the air around them into wild turbulent storm, invisible to naked eyes. His little brother is staring intently at the former princess as if he’s going to bore hole into her head. A blink and he sees flashes of red on his amber brown eyes, licking maliciously at his usually warm gaze. Hinoka is hissing beside him, letting him know that she sees that as well.

Takumi stops, an unfamiliar smirk curls on his lips, “I must thank you for this opportunity, sweet child,” Takumi coos, “...you managed to worm yourself into the heart of Hoshido and present me with this opportunity to meet with all of these divine Hoshidan royals” he gestures toward the rest of the crowds, red eyes meeting his for a moment. Elise stares at the tome in her hands, lips open and close as if she’s confused to choose between speaking or not. 

“Do you like the little gift, Iago put into your beloved tome?”

Her head snaps upward, eyes wide, “That's a gift?” she hisses, clutches at her tome tighter, “…was that the reason why he's the one who gave me the tome instead of father?”

A laugh spills from Takumi’s lips, distorted and foreign to his little brother’s tongue, “And you just realized this now? And they said you’re the brightest among all of them combined” he cackles, prompting a flinch from most of the crowds. 

Enough is enough, he steps between them, Hinoka following right behind. He brandishes his own weapon toward Takumi –no, it’s not Takumi-, swallowing as he asks with clear and firm voice,

“Who are you?” 

For a moment, Takumi stares at him, studies his face before he grins, “The wielder of Raijinto, Ryouma of Hoshido. It is very nice to be your acquaintance” he feigns a bow, or what seems to be a mock of a bow. Not Takumi, his mind decides and he takes another step forward.

“Do not worry, I’m just here as a gentle warning…" Takumi raises up his hand, stares at the wound there as well as the divine weapon in his hand, “…though maybe, killing one or two people wouldn’t make a difference, would it?”

An arrow of light is conjured and shot within seconds. He could see its tip toward them, glowing eerily. Elise yells a, “No!” before he hears a chant. The ground shakes and a giant tree suddenly stands, looming over them quietly. The arrow lodges itself on its trunk before it disappears into particles of light. 

Tree, his mind exclaims in disbelief, in winter, his rationality supplies. Everyone is in awe of the display of magic. Behind him, Elise squeaks, too stunned by the power she has accidentally shown to public. She closes the glowing tome in her hands swiftly and meets his eyes in panic. The tree disappears into flurry of leaves in a blink.

Then the crowds explode.

There are tens of people inside the rite chamber; all of them are important faces in the court of Hoshido. They are calm before, probably too stunned to make a rational judgment. But now, as things seemed to be heading south rapidly, they realized that they could be the next one getting impaled by anything. Among them, however, somehow, a lone footstep echo across the room, gentle and controlled.

_….out of reach…_

His gaze falls to Azura, with her perfect calmness and indifferent face. She steps into view, clutching her hands over her chest as her lips open to continue the verse. 

_….ever change, flowing like time…_

Takumi clutches his head, an agonized scream falls from his lips as Azura continues in her warpath, her song getting louder and louder. Flashes of blue reach out from her body, glowing blindingly. The floor she steps on ripples like a water surface and she walks gracefully, her face serene even as she clearly is inflicting pain to whatever entity had taken residence in Takumi’s body. 

“Cu-curse you…” pants Takumi, “…little s-songbird…”

“Don’t come again,” reprimands Azura, “…if you do, I’ll be here, waiting with my voice and pendant…”

Silence engulfs the whole room, not even one of the nobles takes a breath.

Another flash of light, purple glow painted over Takumi’s form before it dispersed into nothingness.

Then Azura falls.

…..…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Damn, even in this timeline…_

_She shouldn’t be there, she shouldn’t be that brave to sing!_

_What would shut that girl? What would cut the songbird’s chord?_

_Damn…damn…after all of this?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The rite continues afterward and Takumi looks worse than before he entered the room. He asked continuously if he really is awake, not living through what he described as a living nightmare. When Hinoka asked what does he mean by that, Takumi promptly shuts up. Nobody asked anything afterward and they continue the rite as if nothing had happened. It's probably done out of courtesy and politeness, but most of the nobles flinch away from Takumi and his little brother shies away from the crowd after that.

Fujin Yumi has accepted him just fine, marked him just like Raijinto did, though her mark consisted of cut wounds on his palm. It healed almost immediately, leaving soft, pink skin on its wake. When Takumi asked, Ryouma did show him his own mark and the younger prince is quite pleased to know that they have something similar now that they both are responsible to wield divine weapons.

Both Elise and Azura were escorted back to each of their room. They were allowed to rest early after the event though not without supervision under the order of the queen. The nobles had eyed them with distrust, murmurring their disagreement to the queen's generosity for harboring two Nohrian royals. Queen Mikoto had reminded them that former princess Elise had saved her life before and it is an action which should be rewarded and appreciated. While Azura herself hadn't done anything like Nohr did, she even helped around in the castle and had been open-minded most of the time.

They are not happy with this answer, but they couldn't exactly dishonor their queen wish, so they swallow and bear it.

Being the high prince means he would have to stay in the rite chamber, conversing with nobles and keeping his brother in check. This is the sole reason why he wouldn’t be able to sneak out and visit the two princesses. Takumi expresses that he wanted to see at least Elise, but soon is swept by some noble’s daughter to a conversation both don’t seem interested in but obliged to hold. 

Hinoka has offered to visit them on his behalf, but he refused, telling her that after everything is over, he’d pay them a visit. 

For now, he just needs to smile and bear with this formality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the spell:  
> Basically, it's a teleportation spell so a soul can be teleported right near where the spell is activated. Hoshido might have soul barrier, but they couldn't anticipate it if the deity teleported straight into their core


	16. Layers of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a voice he recognized, a voice that he heard once when his father was alone by himself inside the throne room. He’d peer inside if he had enough bravery, but no, no, he couldn’t. He’s too frightened. Leo shakes his head, his teeth chatter as he turns the event inside his mind again and again. Why would he hear it now? Why did it come from Takumi out of all those people? 
> 
> He looks at Brynhildir, glowing eerily in purplish light. Something is wrong with her that day, he could feel it. A gift from Iago, huh?
> 
> Flipping the page he finally notices the glowing runes on her empty first page. 
> 
> A furious glint flickers to life in his eyes as he grips his tome tighter, protectively. 
> 
> This is a divine weapon…how dare they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, late update over here!
> 
> This is quite a big chapter since most things are being told. I was frightened to post this one since it seems that I've made a really, _really_ smart Leo. To be fair, since he lives in Hoshido, he would be able to see Nohr as an outsider so his judgment wouldn't be clouded by his feelings and loyalty to Nohr thus he would be able to think more objectively about the matter.

“You…knew the voice as well, Azura?”

The blue-haired princess stiffens, “I…assume you knew it too?” he nods almost instantly, eager for an answer, “…it’s a voice which shouldn’t belong here or anywhere else…” she speaks in quieter voice, pressing a palm over her chest. The pendant underneath her pale hand glistens briefly as she continues, “I can’t say who or what it belongs to as a curse is placed upon anyone who dares to speak about it” she grimaces.

Leo thinks about it for a moment before he pulls out a piece of paper and a quill, “Does the curse say anything about being told in writing?” he says inquisitively. Azura blinks, her blue eyes widen by a fraction of seconds as she stares at the paper as if it’s the first time she has seen it in her entire life. “Pen and paper…why…” she trails off, glances at both tools with realization, “…I was too focused on their, no, my mother legacy as songstress that all I know in my life is how to put stories in songs…” she grits her teeth together, frustrated. 

She turns toward him, gaze softens, “This might change _everything_ …”

Azura takes both tools in her hands, a small, hopeful smile adorns her lips as she clutches both items to her chest, “Thank you, Leo…” she murmurs before taking off presumably to her chamber and start with what she could.

That is something he‘ll look forward to reading what Azura knows about the unknown being. 

But for now, he has his tome to be preoccupied with…

………………………………………………………………………………………………  
It’s a voice he recognized, a voice that he heard once when his father was alone by himself inside the throne room. He’d peer inside if he had enough bravery, but no, no, he couldn’t. He’s too frightened. Leo shakes his head, his teeth chatter as he turns the event inside his mind again and again. Why would he hear it now? Why did it come from Takumi out of all those people? 

He looks at Brynhildir, glowing eerily in purplish light. Something was wrong with her that day, he could feel it. A gift from Iago, huh?

Flipping the page he finally notices the glowing runes on her empty first page. 

A furious glint flickers to life in his eyes as he grips his tome tighter, protectively. 

This is a divine weapon…how dare they?

Tracing them with his finger, he tries deciphering it. A soul call spell, he hisses, and it is written with invisible ink. He reads the rest of the spell and comes across the seal, which was responsible for concealing it right under his nose. Such complicated seal for such triviality. Considering the soul, however, he understands why Iago went as far as covering it with such complex mechanism. That malicious soul shouldn’t have existed here, that’s what Azura had said and he agreed. 

But why Takumi though? He repeats this question, pondering it inside his head repeatedly. Why would they chose Takumi and how did they know about the youngest prince of Hoshido? They’ve never met one another before the fake truce...

Was Takumi…. present in their truce? 

He…he was…wasn’t he?

But what would make him the host of this soul? They only saw him for a moment, just for the truce before everything went South when Iago pulled out his trick and Takumi rose to attack him with a bow. They all actually whipped out their respective weapons, shout and curses were thrown and Queen Mikoto herself has even wielded a weapon, given to her by one of her retainers.

Leo blinked as realization settles into his mind. His head throbs as he recalls what Takumi _was_ wielding at that time. Divine weapons have always been given to the sons of royals. In rare occasion, yes, they would be given to daughters _if_ said weapon chose so. But mostly, these weapons are handed from kings to princes.

They didn’t see Takumi wielding the divine weapon, they assume he would be, sooner or later, and this seal…he presses a finger on the glowing rune, it was meant to be broken when exposed to the divine weapon inheritance rite.

Gods…

To plan ahead like this…they knew of Corrin’s plan and he bet that they knew that he would come by himself but not to get Brynhildir back. It frightens him that they might also assume that he wouldn’t heed Corrin’s plea to come back and send the prince back to Nohr safely for them. They used Corrin’s plan to attack sporadically and stretched Hoshido’s guard thin to feign declaration of war, which would fasten Hoshido’s need to get stronger. It worked in their favor, hastening the divine weapon inheritance rite for Takumi and thus activating the spell for soul call.

It’s an elaborate plan made with full intention to use his presence in Hoshido as means to slip past the soul barrier. His father is a king and Leo is reminded of how he had become the king by this display of cunning tactic. Even when his father had disowned him, he has been able to use him. 

And he had foolishly shown that he’s capable of using Brynhildir in front of that being…

What would this result in? What would his father say about his ability? 

…..

No….

No….

It all began when he refused to show them that he’s capable of wielding the Brynhildir.

His father _knows_ that he could use Brynhildir, the inheritance rite is a proof for that –he was accepted though he refused to use it after Iago gave her to him. By pretending not to know, he would lead Leo to think that he won’t be useful in Nohr unless he admits it. And since he doesn’t know how to use Brynhildir, it’s only logical to abandon him, thus stirring Corrin to move.

For this plan to work, his father would have to launch attacks. This would be disapproved by his children, Xander would definitely go against attacking recklessly and knowing his big brother’s kindness despite his father’s command, he wouldn’t do anything that would provoke an all-out war where the victor is still presumed. 

With Corrin’s plan, Nohr would only distract and feign, less casualty and sure result to provoke Hoshido. His presence in Hoshido guarantees Corrin’s return while also ensuring that he’s still possessing Brynhildir. It was all a ruse; him being disowned would let Leo stay in Hoshido. His father’s order to retrieve Brynhildir to Xander would let Corrin knows of the command -Xander couldn’t lie to Corrin, he knows so- and once Corrin knows about both his disownment and order, he would do anything to bring him back which would only be rejected by Leo himself thus returning Corrin back to Nohr while having him stay in Hoshido for his spell to work.

“I’ve been fooled…”

He whispers.

If…

If by chance Corrin managed to bring him back. They would gain their divine weapon back. And though Leo would refuse to use Brynhildir, eventually, he wouldn’t be able to disobey his father once his sibling lives were at stake. They would be at war soon enough, after all.

Leo fights the urge to vomit.

This is too much, his mind has pieced the puzzle together and Leo has almost wished that it hadn’t.

For the first time in his life, Leo feels disgusted by his own father.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There’s snow on Takumi’s head, piling, as he stays silent while hugging his own knees, pressing his calves to his thighs. Leo sighs at such pitiful sight and brushes it off from the flax locks. There’s a flinch from the Hoshidan, but since he isn’t being corrected, he continues his brush, tidying the stray lock out of the hair tie with ease. 

“How can you stand it?”

Takumi finally says, irritation roughing his voice. “Stand what?” he retorts, pulling his hand back. A flash of red flickers on Takumi’s eyes and Leo almost seeks his tome, “The whispers, the stare, everything they did to you as if you’re an outsider!”

He halts his hand and meets Takumi’s eyes, “You do realize that you asked that question to an outsider, don’t you?” he answers with a frown adorning his lips. The prince blinks, opens his mouth and closes it again, having found nothing to reply that. Leo sighs, taking the empty seat right beside the archer, “I simply ignore them, it is not wise to be mad at people who don’t know everything” he murmurs. 

There’s silence between them afterward, a comfortably pleasant silence that they both relish in. A sigh breaks it, followed by a sudden weight on his shoulder and a mouthful of flax locks. “Just…” the prince starts, relaxing visibly when Leo doesn’t budge, “…just for a while please…” and if he knows better, he would akin that tone to a plea. But this is Takumi so that was only a request from a friend to another. 

“I’ll wake you when dinner’s ready” 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A small, surprised gasp is enough telling that Sakura has seen them huddling together on the balcony. He gives her a small smile and gestures for her to take the seat beside him if she wants to. The young princess blushes before she goes back to the inner hallway hurriedly. Not a minute later, she runs back, carrying two thick blankets and several coats. Sakura remarks that it’s going to get colder and proceeds to cover them with the fabric stacks. At the end, Leo simply pats the empty spot beside him and the princess finally complies, pressing her shoulder against his and closes her eyes.

Azura finds them not too long after Sakura gently snoozes. She chuckles at such warm-hearted sight and asks if Leo needs assistance in baby-sitting the two Hoshidans. He shakes his head, eyes flicked toward the falling snow. The snow feels like home; cold and unforgiving. It reminds him of the castle, of the cold gaze of his mother. This makes him feel wistful. Camilla would often allow them to huddle with her when the weather was simply too cold to handle. She was always happy to cuddle with any of her siblings. 

And here he is, acting like a big sister would.

What would they say if they find him like this?

(He’ll blame it on this melancholy feeling, of course)

Azura has settled beside Takumi, holding a glass of tea as a similar blanket wrapped around her form. Detached from their huddle, but there as a warm presence. “It’ll be quite sometimes before I could finish them” Azura starts. He purses his lips, not answering but encouraging the blue haired princess to continue, “Do forgive me, I rarely write aside from songs” she supplies guiltily.

“It’s alright,” he says in reassurance, feeling Takumi shifts before falling straight to his lap with a soft plop, “…it’s alright…” he repeats as his hands reach out to the prince and princess and pat them by their head. They might not replace his siblings, but he needs their presences to calm his storming heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

“She’s only waiting for the perfect time to strike”

“Cunning, isn’t she? Just look at that polite small smile, she was trained to deceive”

“Did you hear what she can do? She conjured trees in the middle of winter!”

“Definitely a witch, just look at her blonde hair and pale skin!”

He reluctantly steps into the kitchen when he hears those exchanges. Several errand girls eye him warily, one of them pointedly glare at him as if trying to see beneath his skin. The kitchen hands are quick to his rescue, shooing most of them to ‘go and fetch supplies’ while the maids are apologizing to him, bowing occasionally. He shrugs it off as nothing, the Nohr court was by far the cruelest in talking someone down.

“Please, ignore them, my lady, they simply do not know how to behave!” one of the maids say, bowing deeply. Her words only implicate that there would be more people talking about him when he’s not there. He waves it off and goes to brew his own tea. No one questions him as that’s what he sometimes does and since it’s usually for himself or his retainers, the shadow doesn’t stop him either. 

“Nohrian witch!”

He doesn’t flinch when that shout reverberates across the kitchen. A young boy is standing by the back door, an angry frown sullying his adorable face. There’s a flurry of movement in the corner of his eyes, but the boy ignores the frantic servants and thunders through the kitchen. Once he reaches him, he glares up to meet his eyes, “Go back to where you come from, evil witch!” he jabs an accusing finger toward him, “No one wants you here!” 

“A witch you say?”

Both him and the child turns toward the voice as a brown-haired young woman strides into the kitchen. Her outfit is that of a samurai though less dull just brighter. She carries herself with the same dignity as a swordmaster though, her katana rests sheathed in her hips, promising danger. “What proof do you have that our guest is in fact: a witch?” she asks sweetly. 

“She…she does magic without scrolls!” 

“Our diviner could do magic without tome”

“She conjured trees in winter!”

“We summon animal spirits in the middle of the city”

The boy seems flabbergasted now as he grits his teeth and finally spurts, “She made a demon possess second Prince Takumi”

The samurai falls silent, her lips tighten as the boy sports a triumphant grin. Then, as swift as a bird catching its prey, she grabs the young boy’s wrist and squeezes, “Are you trying to say that someone who Queen Mikoto trusts wholeheartedly have been practicing dark magic?”

He almost feels sorry for the boy. Almost. 

After the young boy is made to apologize and sent packing home –not without a vengeful glare thrown his way- the samurai huffs. Her hands fall to her hips as she glares at him, “Lady Sakura is asking for your presence in the practice chamber” she says before shoving him toward the door, “…move your legs now, don’t keep my lady waiting for too long”

…………………………………………………………………………………………….  
“H-hana wasn’t too rough, was she?”

“She yelled at a young child before she pushed me quite literally out of the kitchen and bodily dragged me across the castle until we reached the practice chamber where she threw me as I landed unceremoniously on the floor right before you, princess”

There’s a rustle from behind the paper door followed by a laughter and a loud, “Stop laughing, Subaki!”

Sakura merely giggles, “That’s Hana for you”

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Niles understood that this might not be what her lord wants him to do, but he couldn’t help it. That protective instinct which hadn’t existed for someone other than himself until he met the young lord burns through his blood vein. His only eye trails across the figure leaving in hurried steps. Silently he makes his way toward the young boy, every so often he checks around, his gaze flitting about vigilantly._

_He’s experienced in this field while his target is no more than a twelve years old boy._

_A cocky twelve years old boy._

_It takes him just seconds to land right behind the boy silently, three seconds to grab the boy by the scruff of his neck, a second to cut his spontaneous cry with a palm over his tiny lips and two to retreat from the scene. In fifteen seconds, he’s back between the trees though with an additional little boy as his new baggage._

_The boy is shaking wildly, struggling against his hold as he thrashes. He clicks his tongue before settling the boy down on the grass, keeping his fingers wrapped around the smaller wrist. Poor boy was horribly frightened, though the brave front he puts up is remarkable. He’d commend it if they’ve met under different circumstances, but now is now, he supposes._

_“What do you want?” demands the boy._

_Showing the youngling a toothy grin, he crouches, “How bold of you, offering to fulfill what I lust for” he coos, earning himself a flinch and a frightful shudder, “…there is indeed something I want. Something which has to do with your…lord, lady, whoever behind your arrival today in the castle kitchen”_

_“That-that has nothing to do with you!” the boy averts his gaze, a childish pout adorning his lips. “Oh, of course, it has everything to do with me, you see…” he drawls, “…you **knew** me. That means you have information about the Nohrian princess. Information which commoners don’t have the privilege to know…” _

_“I-I don’t know you! Who would know a one-eyed criminal like you!”_

_Niles squeezes tighter, a warning, a threat, whichever tickles the young boy fancy “Therein lies your lie. One-eyed, I suppose everyone can see, but a criminal? Good old me?” he chuckles when the boy’s face drained of color, “…I was introduced as a retainer, though it was true I once wielded the title of a criminal. But that had never been announced out loud in here by my princess or anyone for that matter”_

_He grins, still toothy, but not as amiably, “I’ll let you go if you tell me your master’s name and their purpose for spreading such disgusting rumors,” the boy’s teeth are chattering, how amusing since he was dressed for the weather, “…now, won’t you be a good boy and tell me?”_  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….

His new books kept him occupied for approximately three weeks.

When the last page of the last book is flipped, he groaned. Ryouma had banned him from venturing downtown again and Hinoka had somehow agreed not to sneak him out anymore. He could travel across the castle, sure, but there’s only so much you can see in Shirasagi before either the shadow moves to his view and forbids him from proceeding further with an arrogant shake of his head or his conscience telling him not to roam like a foolish curious soul.

He spent most of his time in the library, accompanying Takumi –who seems distraught lately- while sometimes Sakura and Azura ask him to be an audience to their small performance. The latter has been reassuring him that she’s writing everything that she remembers down, but she has difficulties in actually conveying it through written words. “I’m afraid that what had tied my tongue had also restrained my hands…” though she promises that once she gets over it, she’d show him first.

That’s something to look forward to.

Now, however, he needs something to keep his mind occupied. Without stimulating mind exercise, he’d definitely think back to how his father had manipulated him so heartlessly and falls into a restless state. There must be something he can do, something that-

“If you’re free, care to join me for a cup of tea, Elise?”

Mikoto dismisses his bow and ushers him toward one of the common room. A pot of tea is already waiting in there, on the table. He waits until the queen has seated herself before he takes the spot across of her. A flicker of light tells him they were not alone, but that was to be expected since this is an audience with a queen of a powerful country albeit an impromptu one. 

The queen pushes a steaming cup in front of him and gestures for him to drink. He accepts politely, wrapping his fingers around the ceramic mug before bringing it up to his lips. “You seem bored out of your mind, Elise” the queen starts, blowing at her own tea softly. Leo chuckles lightly at that obvious remark, “You read me like an open book, lady Mikoto,” he averts his gaze toward the shadowed corner of the room, “…I admit that this…confinement has been making me rather tense”

She follows his gaze, a brief bitter look passes across her face before she glances back at him, studying his face for a moment. Leo would fidget if he had not been taught well on his mannerism back in Nohr. “It is done for your own good though,” she smiles dazzlingly, “…I hate to see my son’s sibling on edge, but I have no other choice. I owe you my life, after all”

“That’s…no, I did that by my own will” _not for you_ left unsaid.

A pleasant laughter rises from the queen’s lips. She waves her hand in dismissal toward the shadow and although there’s a hesitant pause, another flicker of light passes and he knows they are quite alone. Mikoto sighs as she twines her fingers together, her smile tightens, “Now that nobody else is intruding our conversation, may I ask why a prince with a divine weapon from Nohr was sent here?” 

Leo would blame it on his turbulent mind and uneasy heart for his stupid response, but now, he’s too preoccupied with the question she has asked. “You…” he trails off, jumbles of words clinging to his head, “…you knew…” he wielded this tome before, Lady Mikoto saw him wielded this tome before. She must’ve known since then.

So why hasn’t she told anyone?

“I see questions in your eyes, Elise, not answers,” the queen replies, “…I know who Garon’s children are, not everyone, but those he likes enough to call his children: the princes and princesses of Nohr. And I know for sure that the eldest daughter does not wield the divine weapon nor the youngest child who I’m sure is named ‘Elise’ instead of being nameless as you’ve never mentioned about her name…”

“Why haven’t you told anyone?” he blurts, widens his eyes when he realizes what he has done, but with flattened lips, he pushes through. Doesn’t need to be adamant if she knows that much already. Mikoto’s gaze softens, “At first, I think I should,” she takes a sip from her glass, a long one, “…but then again, you’ve saved my life and there must be a reason why you haven’t dropped the act”

Guilt tightens his chest, pulling at his conscience uneasily. She knew for such a long time, yet she didn’t say a single thing. Gods, she even offered him a position as her royal children. “I…I don’t know full well what father wanted when he decided to send one of his daughters as an acting ambassador,” he starts finally, clenching and unclenching his fist, “…I assume he wanted to secure a place in Hoshido royalty, marriage politics aren’t unheard of after all…” 

Mikoto’s expression shifts once she hears his last remark, her glare sharpens, “We; me and my elder siblings, of course, refused to let Elise got shipped off. So I volunteered to go in her stead. They called me ‘Elise’ after that decision; the name I will assume while on my duty in Hoshido” he doesn’t dare meet the queen’s eyes. Theoretically, he didn’t lie. He is called Elise for the sake of his duty. He was ‘Leo’ in Nohr and ‘Elise’ in Hoshido, that was his order. “You’ve never asked the right question when any of you asked for my name, so I assume that you want my ‘duty’ name. That’s how I’ve been justifying myself for the sake of my father’s order and my own conscience” he continues.

A brief pause where he still doesn’t dare to meet the queen’s eyes while a contemplative hum escapes her, “And you’re okay with all of this, Elise? No, that wasn’t you, was it, second prince of Nohr?”

That was it, he smiles tiredly, “L-leo, lady Mikoto,” he stutters, his past name surfaces after being held down for so long, “…my name was Leo and I’m forever grateful for your generosity and kindness to withhold it. Now, if I may have one last request before you chase me off-” 

“Welcome to Hoshido, Leo!”

He snaps his head up and meets the most motherly gaze someone could make that isn’t his mother by blood, “I welcome you formally to my kingdom and hope you’ll stay for good”

If anyone asked what have happened in that common room to garner attention from every royal sibling and most royal retainers, nobody would tell you that a foreign princess was crying into their queen’s shoulder and wouldn’t let go for quite a long while.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_“My dear eternal rival, what in the name of the abyss lord are you doing in the middle of this moonless night?”_

_“Ah, Odin, it is such a good night to do stargazing, isn’t it? I’ll just be on the roof, indulging myself”_

_“What a coincidence, I, too, shall venture to the roof for my summoning ritual. The stars are in perfect alignment today, Sirius and Spica, Regulus and Rigel”_

_“Sometimes, I wonder how we’re still holding a civil, no a sane conversation with one another”_

_“Because we’re eternal rivals, my friend. From the deepest underworld to the highest of sky, we will always be rival, or nemesis, or adversary-”_

_“………..”_

_“That’s not the path to the roof-”_

_“For once, I’d love to see them from the field”_

_“You’re…not going to stargaze, aren’t you?”_

_“Perceptive, aren’t we?”_

_“Shall I accompany you? It would be infinitely better to do whatever you’re going to do with my help, wouldn’t it?”_

_“You are an innocent bystander, there’s no need for both of Lord Leo’s retainer to get their hands dirty for his safety”_

_“And let you get all the darkness energy, of course not!”_

_“This is not a ga-”_

_“Game, yes, I know, everyone keeps telling me that!”_

_“………………..”_

_“But I assure you when I said that I am a capable dark mage, I AM indeed a capable dark mage. I’ve grown through war after all”_

_“…………………”_

_“Niles-”_

_“Fine, fine, do as you please”_

_“Excellent, now we shall depart to our own adventure beneath the starlit sky across the-”_

_“Do me a favor and tone down the monologue”_

_“Yes, my arch-rival, yes, I shall!”_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_He knows how to use the tome_

“Of course he knows, my lord, she chose him after all”

_And he pretended not to know while eradicating enemies with weaker tomes_

“That was a childish act on his part…he, despite his genius mind and gift in magic, is just a child seeking attention from his dear mother and father”

_By showing off his ability? Or by flaunting the fact that he could use such great power yet refused to do so?_

“Poor Leo who had no idea how that his act had birthed this plan. His dedication and conscience had yet to reach what I desire, but they would work against him”

_It was also good that you found out how that second prince of Hoshido is as vulnerable as a lamb to a wolf. His mind wasn’t difficult to enter at all._

“Yes, yes, of course, my lord, I only serve to give you the best”

_Still, that songbird should’ve known better than to meddle with me…_

“The songbird? I thought she would be too depressed with memories to do anything anymore”

_….I see…you’ve seen this before, haven’t you?_

A sneer, malicious and wicked, “Countless time, my lord, each and every death those children of mine allowed me to suffer through…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If by any chance something sounds wrong, please do give me a holler...


	17. Voices and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And you’re talking because you know what is it?” 
> 
> Takumi snaps his head toward his big sister, eyes widen in surprise at her sudden chide. The young woman doesn’t back down, her confidence which was usually reserved in battle seeps through her pores as she snorts, “You don’t get to insult my brother nor someone who had saved the queen’s life when you don’t even know what you’re talking about!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we rarely get Takumi's POV, no one rarely knows about his nightmare and he _is_ a very good actor when it comes to dealing with hiding his problem.

When he was little, his mind consisted of this big open field of grass. Everything a child could imagine as the world could come to life in there. It’s his own little place to hide, concealed at the very back of his mind. His father’s death caused it to change, letting the first hint of darkness to push through the bright sky. He learned of the red sky, the red moon and the faceless crowds staring at him expectedly as if he could create a miracle with his flimsy pair of hands. 

Ryouma might have bigger responsibility, but Takumi has higher demand from both their people and himself. He beat himself up if he failed to do something Ryouma could. He studied to the dead of night, swinging katana and spinning lances. Once he found bow to be his affinity, he abandoned everything and focused on its mastery. He shot thousands of arrows every day, piercing countless holes to their training dummy. At ten, he begged Hinoka to take him to the forest so he could practice by hunting; a moving target is so much better than a stationary one. 

But of course, there was no end to getting stronger. 

Nohr might not openly declare war, but the skirmish between them was enough telling that the kingdom wanted to invade them. And Takumi was needed to become stronger as fast as he possibly could. If he didn’t spend his time absorbing as much knowledge as he could in the library, he’d be out in the open field, abusing his fingers to pull the bowstring until he couldn’t.

It got better when the news about another peace agreement came from Nohr. It’s doubtful, true, but Queen Mikoto had agreed, smiled and reassured that she’d be in her utmost caution. “It is in our priority to settle this conflict in peace, not war…” she said calmly to soothe the furious nobles, “…or would you prefer we shed our soldier’s blood for something we can attain without a fight?”

There were no objections afterward and he’s prepared to welcome the supposedly representative from the royal family of Nohr. “Don’t be narrow-minded and distrustful,” Ryouma had chided him when he expressed how he honestly felt about this, “…you can decide how you feel after you see the representative”

That was why he didn’t straight up say how he hated her at the princess of Nohr when she stepped out of the carriage. Though that could also be blamed to how her eyes had looked; regretful and empty. Then she proved times and again how sincere she was, how eager she had been to learn as much as she could about their cultures and about them.  
Despite her first impression, his family accepted her into their lives, allowing her to integrate within their numbers.

After the botched peace agreement, his training started again. Channeling his anger through each arrow he shot was surprisingly soothing. Though Sakura was more than upset to see the scratch on his palms increasing by day, he didn’t take the hint and continued forth with gaining strength in mind. 

That was when the princess proceeded to surprise him by revealing her past name; a name, which belongs to a prince. A slip of her perfectly, carefully wrapped personification of an excellent princess. It made her sound human, made her vulnerable enough that he could relate enough. If Leo sacrificed his past identity for his country, then he had probably offered up his sanity for his own.

Leo was a good companion; he knows what to say and what not to say. However, sometimes, those words were hitting home more than they should and his denial had caused them to butt heads more than once. Each and every argument ended with each being upset with one another until one of them started a conversation –Leo would, usually- about a book or a scroll, then they would debate about its content until they tolerate each of their answers.

These occurrences reminded him that they have similar mind to the point that they both share that inferiority toward their respective big brothers. 

_But Leo didn’t suffer at night._

_But no one else really suffers at night._

_No one else._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Waking up to a nightmare he doesn’t remember is nothing strange.

Waking up to a nightmare he remembers, now that…is alarming.

It might have started when he lost consciousness during the rite. He might not be a stranger to nightmare but seeing it during broad daylight? That should ring a warning bell inside his head. But he chose to ignore it. He shouldn’t be burdening anyone, not during this dire time of need.

It’s tiring to constantly ward off voices from inside his head, but he’d grow used to it eventually. 

So it is not a bother.

_Not a bother at all._

…………………………………………………………………………………….

It was so vivid. The blood from Raijinto and his brother’s prone body lying motionlessly on the floor. His brother’s honor had driven that sword into his heart, his love for their long lost sibling had killed him. His sight was engulfed in red; anger clouded his rationality and there, among barely known faces, Leo stood. He was clad in a strange dark armor, a contrast from what Oboro provided him with in Hoshido.

“You shouldn’t be here….” he said in a whisper as if afraid anyone would listen in.

Someone else moved his hands and Fujin Yumi was there, blazing in quiet fury. Her string ignited in red – nothing like the calm wind, but more like a turbulent storm – as he croaked out his threat toward his foe. He wouldn’t be able to hear their reasoning, ears buzzing loudly as an arrow would form perfectly between his fingers.

It was always Leo that he killed first.

That was probably why he had let his guard down for once beside him, letting himself fallen asleep beside Leo who was alive instead of the Leo in his dreams who would die in seconds after he held his Fujin Yumi. Distinguishing between dream and reality has become so important to him or else the voice could take over and-

“Do you want me to sing for you?”

Azura was staring at him intently, her impassive gaze snapped him out of his sleepiness. 

“What? Why?” his mouth said intelligently. 

Her yellow eyes dimmed, “A song…to calm your heart and nightmares…” she pulled away, averting her gaze toward the sky. He followed her gaze, shifting to fix his position, and promptly sat up once he realized where his head was. A glance told him that Leo was deep in sleep to care though and he breathed a sigh of relief. He spotted Sakura beside him, wrapped in a thick blanket, snuggled comfortably right beside the blonde prince. 

“Would you hear it?”

There was the rare small smile on Azura’s lips and he eventually nodded. He had nothing to lose after all by hearing her voice.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Hinoka catches his hand, fingers wrapped around his wrist and squeeze hard enough to stop whatever he’s going to do with the curled trembling fist. That gesture is appreciated though it’s more embarrassing than anything else his big sister could do. It works wonder, however, and he almost forgets what had made him growl in the first place. Almost.

“I apologize for my brazen behavior, your highness, but they are a threat to Hoshido’s peace yet you still harbor both of them here,” his eyes snap back to the young man, dressed sharply from head to toe with embellishment nobody should need, “…the nobles are starting to doubt your…wisdom and choices…”

From the corner of his eyes, he can see Yukimura grimacing. The advisor would fight tooth and nails to defend the queen, but this is a delicate position they are in. One wrong word and they could tell that these snobs would attack at how incompetent the queen is being. He glances at the queen instead, trusting that she would definitely solve the problem and merely stands by her side, ready should she needs any kind of backup.

Queen Mikoto regards the speaker with a look of pity and disgust; two emotions which rarely are seen from the gentle queen. It passes in seconds and a stern look now sculpted into her usually softened lips, “You will not talk about my son and a royalty with that tone anymore,” she doesn’t address him, making it known that it’s a warning for everyone present in the meeting, “…I trust them both and what had happened was something beyond their hands” 

“Pray tell you know what this something is, my queen,” the decorative man shoots back, earning a low inaudible growl from Yukimura, “…or are you going to say that this something is also beyond your hands as well? Half of the courts are ready to oppose you-”

“And you’re talking because you know what is it?” 

Takumi snaps his head toward his big sister, eyes widen in surprise at her sudden chide. The young woman doesn’t back down, her confidence which was usually reserved in battle seeps through her pores as she snorts, “You don’t get to insult my brother nor someone who had saved the queen’s life when you don’t even know what you’re talking about!” 

Stunned silence engulfs the room after such display and Ryouma breaks it with a cough to his fist, “Fighting between ourselves should be the last thing we do with Nohr’s threat hanging in front of our faces…” he reprimands both sides, eyeing Hinoka to keep her wits about her before throwing an equally nasty look toward the group of nobles. 

The queen claps her hands twice to gain their attention, “I would hate for a fight to break out so I must agree with Ryouma. We only ask for your trust in us to deal with this unknown threat; Hoshido will come first, trust me, my people would be the first priority” he could almost hear the _but_ in her sentence. 

“Just so you know, most of us aren’t happy with that answer” 

“You don’t need to be happy about it” Hinoka snaps.

“Hinoka!”

Ryouma squeezes her shoulder; a silent warning. Another snort but Hinoka backs down, crosses her arms and averts her eyes. He glances over at the group of nobles making up the court and nods, “I apologize for this sudden displeasure we showed you. No one would be happy when whoever they choose to trust and befriend is being doubted about, especially not when those who doubt know nothing about them” he voices it as neutral as he could, but Takumi senses the threat in his tone. 

Usually, his big brother and sister could keep their cool head on their shoulders when faced with difficult nobles or arrogant snobs. But this…

_It’s your fault_

_His_ fault.

It’s his fault.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

“I heard…” Leo pauses, “…that the brazen young man had been caught dealing with some nobles from Nohr…”

“Oh, yes, they caught him red-handed, getting money for whatever cause he’s risen-”

“I hope it has nothing to do with you, Niles…”

“Me? Oh my, I’m flattered that you thought so highly of me to bust someone’s ass-”

“Niles!”

“Yes, my lady?”

“There’s no need for you to do such trivial thing, I’m used to getting insults that it couldn’t harm me anymore”

“Are you a masochist, my lady?”

“This is no time for a joke, Niles”

“Last time I checked, verbal insult hurts just like a stab wound would inflict. You might show that you’re not affected, but we both know better why you put up a show”

“I don’t need them to stop the insult when I can ignore them. You getting them to stop only proved that it affected me”

“Lady Elise-”

“Do not do it again, is that clear?”

“…..crystal, my lady”

“………………..”

“So that’s where the tip-off comes from…”

The white-haired retainer snorts, “So you decided to speak now? Not content with being a shadow anymore?” he glares at the corner where the lights couldn’t reach. Hoshido castle always has those in every nook and cranny of their rooms. Good places to hide, yes, but sometimes too obvious he has to be creative when sneaking around.

“………………”

“And back to the shadow he goes,” he rolls his eyes, “…you’re welcome by the way” he falls into step behind his prince, waving a dismissal hand at whoever watching behind that cloak of darkness.

…..…………………………………………………………………………………….

_I can make you strong, you know?_

A shoot; the arrow doesn’t miss and his pride swells slightly. He takes another arrow out of the quiver and aims, higher, to one of the peaches dangling on the tree. Inhaling, he focuses, pushing at the cackling inside his head. 

_Ah, a miss_

His arrow slips out of his grip and pierces through the peach. Almost…misses that one…he breathes slowly, making sure to calm his quivering. His fingers are twitching, uncomfortable by his state of mind. He needs to calm down before he can continue; he hasn’t even reached his daily quota today.

_Such weak mind, such weak body…_

“Shut up!” he growls, pulling out another arrow and huffs tiredly. What he wouldn’t give to get this voice inside his head to keep quiet. He’ll yell at it if he could without getting nightmares at night. 

_Don’t you know how usele-_

“You’re going to snap the string if you keep pulling it like that”

The arrow misses his actual aim –where did he aim anyway?- by miles and he glares at whoever has spoken to him during his training. Leo is staring at him, his odd tome opens and glowing in his hands. There’s a guilty look in the Nohrian’s face as he approaches him cautiously, “I take it…he’s in you right now?” 

If it’s the voice, yes it’s inside his head, strangely quiet for once.

His mouth however snaps, “What’s it got to do with you?” 

“The spell activates by itself, it’s beyond my control, though I could probably seal it if…you need it…” offers the former prince.

Oh, he would love for Leo to shut the voice up if only he doesn’t want the other to know that he’s so weak he would have to ask for someone’s help. 

Pride is the last thing he would lose. 

Admitting weakness would only confirm that he is weak. He might let other comforts him since they aren’t helping him first hand with his problem, but to ask for help for something this trivial?

“No…I’m quite fine”

“You’re doing it again…” comes Leo’s reply. The blonde doesn’t elaborate further, only trails a line on his tome and spells a few foreign words hastily. The glowing dissipates and the muffled voice at the back of his head disappears. Something akin to fury burns at his chest, causing him to grab at the other’s collar and pulls, “You-“ 

Leo grips his wrist, “You’re reverting back to your stupid, prideful self” scolded the mage icily, “…don’t speak nor deny it, I can definitely see and hear that”

“You…you can’t understand what it feels to be weak…” 

An exasperated sigh slips out of Leo’s lips, “Are we really going to…have this conversation right in broad daylight?”

When he doesn’t voice anything but keeps his gaze on him, a sigh, desperate and exhausted stutters out of Leo. He closes his tome, brushes the uneven pattern on its cover, “It is not your fault, Takumi. You’re not the only one who’s weak…” then as if he has a second thought Leo gulps and continues, “…I…I’m at fault too for not noticing my father’s plan sooner…”

Stunned to silence, Takumi stares at the other intently. He keeps staring, wondering if what he had heard is just an imagination or maybe Leo would suddenly say that it was a joke. After all, he spent his life blaming himself for being weaker than his siblings. Nobody had said that nobody had straight out blamed him for anything. But he could feel their gaze on him; their condescending gaze and accusing glare. Because he’s weak, he should take the guilt.

Then here’s Leo telling him that not everything is his fault and implied that Leo, himself is also weak when Takumi knows what Leo had achieved to be here, what he had sacrificed to stay in Hoshido while remaining as loyal as he could to his own homeland. 

For god's sake even Leo’s father had betrayed him too.

So he keeps staring, meeting the other’s gaze as he tries to dig deeper into those amber red orbs, searching, seeking what exactly has made Leo this strong.

When he finally comes to with a stifled awkward cough, there’s a blush on Leo’s cheeks, bright and pink, “Can you stop staring?” he demands and Takumi blinks twice before nodding in autopilot and averts his gaze elsewhere. 

(He finds nothing but honesty and dare he says, vulnerability in those orbs)

Silence descends upon them before Leo breaks it with a sigh, “If you’re okay with speaking what you feel…you do know that you can come to me or your siblings, right? Everyone will make time for you, you should know that” 

“I’m not…” _important_ he wants to say.

Leo taps his shoulder softly, “Neither am I, but they do care for you, don't they?”

He’s left with his thought afterward and his silenced mind is as peaceful as the falling snow. With Fujin Yumi in hand, he retreats to the castle, pondering if he could finally take that one last step toward his siblings and betrays his pride.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

“I can’t…”

A rare frustration slips into her voice and Azura groans, massaging the side of her temple bitterly as she stares at the scroll in front of her. She’s written sentences, words, a lyric to her song and even painted little theatrical charade of a songstress in a stage. But the word, the actual word she’s trying to write is slipping from her brush repeatedly. Her brush produces intricate words arranged in pleasing sentences. It leaves beautiful picture; of wide open plains and bizarre rooms of curious knowledge, but none of those could be described without this one single word her hand had refused to write.

It’s there, at the tip of her inked brush. It’s always there. She sings about the word, about the fate befallen to the word. About Nohr, about Hoshido, about what the two kingdoms mean for the word. Yet she couldn’t write it. Quivering, she dips her brush again, staining the drying tip into black once more and presses it against the stark white of the scroll. It moves down and curves up, forming the first letter. Another up and a sharp slope down with a connecting line in the middle. 

Then she stops, her brush shakes, splattering splotches of black into white. 

“The curse did not only hold your tongue it seems…” she whispers to herself as she dips the blackened bristles into the once-clear water. 

Azura stares at her work disappointedly.

As if to soothe her, she grips her pendant, feeling it beats on her chest, wrapped in her fingers. “I want to change it…” she remembers the sharp pungent metallic smell like it was yesterday, “…nobody needs to die…nobody should be…” an innocent smile, blooming for the last time as it rested, frozen eternally in contrast to the resigned smile beside it.

She shakes her head, “No, it changed…something in this timeline had changed and Leo is here…” Leo’s existence defies every timeline she has experienced, a stark difference than those other tragedies she has witnessed. It’s a sign that the world is shifting toward a different direction, toward a future she hasn’t foreseen before.

Be brave…

But also cautious…

The brush lies gently beside the scroll and she exhales.

_Cautious…_

Sacrificing herself for the greater good has been ingrained into her very blood. She’d throw her life away if it were to save everyone, to save the wayward royalty of her birth kingdom. But not this…

She’ll have her own way to tell Leo, but apparently, it’ll not be through this scroll, not through the method he’s so confident in. 

Azura rolls the scroll carefully and ties its end.

She’ll keep it safe in the meantime.

.……………………………………………………………………………………….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's settle for once every two weeks, shall we?


	18. Rewrite Our Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s almost a year…” Azura says softly, reaching out to his shoulder as if to lean on him.
> 
> “It’s almost a year” Leo confirms, allowing the contact
> 
> A gentle hand runs back and forth across his back, “You should rest…”
> 
> Leo closes his eyes, inhaling deeply, “Yes…I…should rest…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit late because holy mother of all things holy, I LEGIT fought with myself whether to write this chapter as it is or not. It's a chapter I've planned since the beginning, but it underwent a LOT of change since then to fit with whatever major change I've made to the story along the way. And by the gods, it feels like an entirely new chapter rather than what I've planned in the beginning.
> 
> I apologize prior if a lot of these characters go batshit out of character. (or maybe not, still I'm paranoid, hence the apology)

How strange of him to slowly calls this place familiar. It’s not like it has any differences to the place he’s comfortable in back in Nohr, but he is taken by the library in Shirasagi castle like a fish in the ocean. It’s the most comfortable place in the castle, the closest he can call his home. Even when someone else is there. 

Even when that someone is Takumi. 

Especially when that someone is Takumi who’s fidgeting with his fingers and ocassionally peers up before flicking his gaze back at whatever he’s doing with his hands. 

“Why-”

“Le-”

He stops, half opened lips awkwardly stay parted as Takumi splutters the rest of the syllables into garbles of incoherent letters. Once the Hoshidan prince finally closes his mouth averts his eyes, he snorts, laughter skitters out of his lips in tiny bursts. Takumi has the dignity to give him a sharp glare before he scoffs and a tiny, shy smile plucks at his tight lips. 

After they stop smiling at each other –and him to stop chuckling whenever Takumi opens his mouth- he places his cheeks on his palm, leaning slightly forward as a gesture for the other to start speaking. Takumi swallows visibly, “You’re…you’re not weak,” he blurts, eyes widening at his own words as he immediately splutters to fix his blunder with, “…because we’re similar right? And I’m not weak so you shouldn’t be weak as well or oh gods what am I saying, this is all coming out wrong” and again, the Hoshidan prince falls into another arrays of incomprehensible words before he buries his face in both his palms.

Leo, for once, decides not to tease him by laughing. There’s even fondness in his smile when he speaks, “As do you. No one ever told you that you’re weak. It’s our own perception about ourselves which makes us see the weakness in us instead of our strength” there’s an amused tone in his voice when he spots Takumi who still refuses to pry his hands away from his face.

When Takumi peers between his fingers, Leo lets his gesture looks as welcoming as it should be, “I’ve talked with Ryouma and he…he told me that…I…I should apologize…you know, for being stupid” comes Takumi’s reply, muffled by his hands, but still audible and clear. 

Leo gives him a skeptic glance, “Are you apologizing because your brother told you to?”

“No!” Takumi snaps back, then in softer voice continues, “…I apologize because I was…really being stupid and prideful”

That does squeeze his heart, warms his blood, “I accept your apology, prince Takumi, if you accept mine as well,” he answers easily, “…I apologize for insisting to assist you without thinking how it would affect your heart. It was not considerate of me to do so” 

“…ze”

His head is slow to rise from his slight bow, but he couldn’t have conjured that voice from his mind. Takumi has retracted his hands from his face and is staring at him in return fondness, “You…don't have to apologize for that, I’m just being an ass…while you…you’re just trying to be helpful” the prince murmurs, repeating what he didn’t hear.

A comfortable silence blankets the room, filling them with warmth. They are not two princes from two opposing kingdoms, they’re just two dumbasses who are seriously in need to clear this fog of differences and reach out to one another. Sharing sympathy and empathy without words instead of pity since when one implied that they know how the other feels, it is genuine.

“We’re fools, aren’t we?”

Takumi laughs, sincere and surprisingly soft, “We are”

………………………………………….. ……………………………………………….

What is a lie…?

What could be defined as a lie?

His father lied to him about the peace agreement, lied to the whole world even just to be that one step closer to claim Hoshido. Then his brother lied to him about his banishment out of his duty to protect him. After that, his retainer had told a little white lie and foolishly drowned himself to Hoshido’s politics. It’s to save his face, true, but to catch a high-ranking noble making up the council of Hoshido would raise more conflicts between them, shaking their foundation, which backs this kingdom’s funding. Suspicion is thrown everywhere; everyone is staring at anyone with distrust.

Are those really…a lie?

He’s dressing up as a woman, a princess, a lady called Elise since it was an order from his father. An order he keeps on heeding just to stroke that satisfaction in his chest that he could stay loyal to Nohr despite being trapped in Hoshido. Just like the hairpin he wears –after Corrin’s visit that is- he needs every single last bit of connection to Nohr just to remind him of who he really is.

Elise, Leo, does it really matter? He’s the proud child of royal in Nohr, the blood of dragons run as fast in his vein as it is in his sibling’s. If to keep his connection true he has to bear the name of his little sister, then so be it. Leo was his name and Elise is his name, both don’t matter to him. 

Yet that feeling comes again every time Ryouma called him with Elise, addresses him with eyes full of trust and warmth. It nips at his chest when Hinoka beckons that name, ruffles his hair and offers to fly with her for a little while to pass time. It purrs when Takumi calls him by Leo, burns when he does so continuously as if encouraging him to acknowledge it as his own right here in this very second. 

But is it a lie though? Had he lied to them?

An order to lie means that it’s the truth. His kingdom taught him that and he’s not one to run from his kingdom’s teaching –a smart student like him, of course not. 

_Still, it’s an order to lie._

“Am I…lying?”

Takumi pauses, flicks his gaze toward him and raises an eyebrow. He blinks at the board before them, tracing the foreign character carved into each and every pawn. Was it real that he’s just a pawn to his father? To his mother? To Nohr? And this war is just this big giant board where his father had predicted where each and every pawn would go. 

“Something you need to talk about?” 

Again, he blinks, flicks his eyes toward Takumi’s narrowed ones, “I…not right now…I’m sorry…” he tugs his lips to a polite smile and ducks to avoid the searching gaze he’s given. Takumi makes a disagreeing voice, though the Hoshidan prince continues without a word, giving him his much needed time and space to think.

He had never been more grateful to earn this precious companion and trust.

………………………………………….. ……………………………………………….

Elise has a pout on her lips when she barged into his room, pigtails flailing behind her. Her cheeks are puffed and she stomps into his side before crossing her arms over her chest. Her amethyst orbs flickered in quiet anger as she stands there, expecting him to look up from his paper on the desk. With a sigh, the crown prince of Nohr finally flicked his gaze up toward his pouty sister, “What is it, Elise?” he asked, trying his best to form a smile for his sweet sister.

A jab of finger on his chest is given before Elise glares at him, “You are the one who’s been replying my letter to big brother Leo, aren’t you?” 

His lips twitch before he could stop himself and the young princess yells an, “Aha!” toward him. She crosses her arms back, cheeks still puffed, “Why would you do that!? And here I thought big brother Leo was too fast with his reply!” her voice trembles and something wrenches his gut as he brought his hand up to ruffle through her blond locks.

“There’s a…complication with Hoshido…and…we can’t just send your letter like before,” her glare doesn’t falter, though now they glimmer with unshed tears instead of anger, “…we haven’t been able to contact Leo since then let alone send your letter. Everything had just been….cut off”

“Is it because of father?” 

Xander flinches when he hears her. Elise isn’t looking at him, but he’s sure that she’s biting her lips nervously. Sweet Elise who had never questioned their father or older siblings so blatantly is asking him whether the king is at fault or not. “No- Elise, why, what’s going on? Why are you doubting father?” he presses his palm to her cheek, gently nudging her to look at him. 

There are tears in the corner of her eyes and he almost lets go, “Big brother Corrin…he came back and…” she chokes on her own sniffs, “…I was visiting him when I overheard him talking with big sister Camilla…” 

Came back?

What-

“He said that Leo can’t come home anymore…now that Nohr couldn’t be his home…” she sobs, her words are blurred between her sniffles and cries, though he manages to get most of it out of her, “…but…uhh…why big brother? Why couldn’t Nohr be his home anymore?”

“Elise, wait…wait one at a time…please, little princess,” he cradles her face now, brushing his thumb over her cheeks to gently wipe her tears, “…where did Corrin go?” 

Her face is a mess now, but he couldn’t focus on that. Where had Corrin gone and why? What had happened while his father ordered him to guard the front near Izumo? 

Sobs and sniffles are his answer. Elise wouldn’t stop crying now that it comes in full force. He sighs, gently swipes her cheeks once before he places his hands on her hips and takes her to his lap. “Alright…alright…I’m sorry…” her face is buried to the crook of his neck now, leaving damp spots that he wouldn’t care until later, “…I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you Elise, but I promise you he’ll be okay” he runs his fingers through her hair, soothing her with gentle circles on her back, anything that he could recall being done as a gesture to comfort someone. The sitter would usually do this to Elise when they were so young and it always work to calm her tantrum down.

So for now, he lets his youngest sister cries to her heart content. 

Beside, his answer can come from somewhere else…

…………..…………………………………………..………………………………………

“Who is our real enemy?”

Azura doesn’t even flinch when presented with the question. Her eyes stare unfalteringly at the dwindling snow as if to ignore everything else. “That is the real question, isn’t it?” Leo continues, humming as he traces the scroll in his hands; empty, save for a blotch of ink in the middle, trailing to a picture of two dragons. He lets his finger traces over the drying ink, “And what if I can’t tell you?” she replies stiffly, her blue eyes flits toward him for a brief second before they return to gaze at the white vastness.

“Then our real enemy is truly ourselves, isn’t it?” he replies firmly.

The corner of her eyes crinkle as a smile finally touches her lips, “How philosophical of you to point it out. Man’s greatest enemy has always been themselves. My restriction to convey my thought and your obligation to follow orders” she finally turns to stare at him. Their eyes meet, cold azure eyes clashing with burnt amber red, before Azura moves, breaking their contact.

“It’s almost a year…” Azura says softly, reaching out to his shoulder as if to lean on him.

“It’s almost a year” Leo confirms, he allows the contact.

A gentle hand runs back and forth across his back, “You should rest…”

Leo closes his eyes, inhaling deeply, “Yes…I…should rest…”

…………..…………………………………………..………………………………………

Maybe to let go of everything is the only answer he can come up with. To not be who he thought himself to be. 

The only way to defeat himself is not to be himself. 

(What would Leo do?)

He is Elise (He was Leo). He was Leo (He is Elise).

Slipping the hairpin –Corrin, his mind thought- between his locks, he raises his face to see himself. Leo would obey order. Elise would too. Now that he compares them together, there aren’t many differences between them, only how they present themselves to the crowds. Unlike Xander who would be able to silence a crowd by simply standing there, he used words and feelings to rile the crowds to do his bidding. To wrap them between his fingers. Elise is a peaceful embodiment. She’s open and kind, her presence lights the room with her honest tongue and open-minded head. 

“What would you do once you did?” Azura asks.

“I wouldn’t run anymore if that’s what you imply I would do”

A snort, which he knows can only come from Takumi, “No, no, she knows you wouldn’t. I think she means, what would you do after you disobey your father’s order? Nohr would have nothing on you after this”

Leo pauses briefly, considering his words, “By blood, I am my father’s child, Nohr will always be where my priority lies. But my loyalty now stands against those who want to destroy Nohr…” the dragons Azura bet her life to draw; that being who possessed Takumi they both hold the answer, “…Hoshido showed me that they don’t want to fight. King Garon was the one who taunted them and planted me here to provoke war. He’s destroying his own kingdom”

A thoughtful hum, “You’re going to stand as an opposition to your father?”

“King Garon is no father of mine, neither he is to my siblings,” he clutches his fist, “…my father had died when that voice came. He’s not of Nohr so he’s a foe, not my father”

“I might not able to tell you everything, but I guess you’re good at filling the lines”

He opens Brynhildir, the strange runic marking on her front page is still there, begging to be opened and used, “They sealed it with complicated layers of spell. It would take time to unravel it one by one before we can reach the summoning spell,” he traces them with his fingers, murmuring his own spell to stop the seal from breaking. He can sense Takumi glaring at them, wrapping his arms around himself tighter, “…Iago…what a vile man to do its bidding, knowing that it could destroy Nohr…you’re all fortunate that Hoshido doesn’t have such foul creature as her advisor”

There’s a hum from his side, understanding, “We’re lucky you’re here to warn us though. You earned Hoshido’s trust, you know?”

“And I’m about to reveal my one last lie, ironic, no?”

Takumi teases, “Oh, but you haven’t lied have you now?”

He punches the guy’s shoulder.

_“Make me proud, Leo”_

Oh, sure, he’ll make _his father_ proud. _His father_ not the creature the whole Nohr called king right now.

…………..…………………………………………..………………………………………

“Strange…”

“What’s strange?”

“I never thought that you would tell me everything, even begged me to come with you. I thought you wouldn’t need my help at all since you’re so good with your tongue”

“We both have our differences and I thought I should trust you with this,” he grips the other’s hand tighter, “…you’ll make a great backup plan if they decide to shoo me from the castle”

“Nice to hear that I’m your precious insurance. Though you might not need me since queen Mikoto herself vouches for you and I don’t think Ryouma would throw you out of the castle when he finds out that you have a dick”

“Despite how supportive you’re currently being, I have to say that you have a filthy mouth, prince Takumi”

“Hey! Watch what you’re saying to your safety guarantee”

Leo groans, “Gods, let’s just get this over with”

…………..…………………………………………..………………………………………

He has thought about this before: how they would find out eventually that he’s not Princess Elise from Nohr. There are several scenarios he thought up and he considered everything from worst to slightly bad. This is not merely about his concealed identity. This is also about lying –yes, he’s lying, he would admit that shamefully now- when they have welcomed him with open arms and trusted him enough to defend his name between their own nobles.

He had told Takumi first, of course. The prince already knew his real name so it wasn’t much of a revelation. Takumi pointed it out, but he shushed him with ‘I’ve never told you that I lied, Takumi. I lied to you, to everyone who heard me saying that Elise is my name!’ and it felt so good. To speak what he had carried around as a burden out loud does wonder to a human psyche. 

Then, of course, he told the queen. Getting an audience with her was not easy, especially when he needed to be alone with said ruler. Azura and Takumi helped him, of course, pleading and begging to her retainers for a quick meeting of five minutes or so. When Orochi finally granted them –“Don’t forget to give me all the juicy details of your meeting, alright?”- they stumbled through the sliding door –Azura with more grace than he and Takumi combined- to face the queen.

Leo told her everything then, about his lie and how he wanted to tell everyone in Hoshido, to rip this last connection he has with king Garon. The queen had immediately agreed, clasping her hands together and smiled brightly. She gave him a brief hug, “Do you have a plan to tell them?” she asked after she released him.

They shared a look with one another before Leo nodded. 

“Good,” she smirked, “…I hope you don’t need my authority to calm the commotion afterward?”

“I…hope so as well, your highness…”

And the queen’s retainer and royal advisor were next because they are as curious and as shameless to find out what had made them asked for a private audience with the queen. He would record Yukimura’s expression if he could, but he settled by a cringe when the advisor banged his head against the wall until his glasses cracked. Both the queen retainers accepted him with ease. Orochi just teased him afterward, telling him how adorable he was, wearing girl’s clothing. At this point, however, Leo was immune to that kind of teasing so his reaction was a mere dismissal nod, which made the woman stopped with a puff of her cheeks.

This brings them to the present.

To Ryouma’s slacked jaw and Hinoka’s widened eyes and Sakura’s flustered face.

“Wait...run that by me again, could you?” Hinoka blurts, blinking rapidly, “…you’re telling me that your name…wasn’t, no, isn’t Elise but…but…” she trails off, flushes. 

“I will repeat it as many times as you want me to,” replies Leo, “…I am prince Leo, second prince of Nohr and the wielder of the divine weapon Brynhildir. I am under the order of my father to disguise myself as princess Elise and lived in Hoshido as a…representative of Nohr…” he feels Azura’s supporting hand on his back and Takumi’s glare passes his shoulder. Ryouma is staring unseeingly at them, though he hasn’t said a single word since he first told them. He couldn’t tell if that’s good or not, the prince’s lips are pulled tight and his eyes are narrowed. 

“I…I don’t get it, why-” Hinoka makes a frustrated sound, runs a hand through her red locks, “…we…we, Elise, no, Leo, we…” she groans, slaps a hand over her face to conceal what her expression looks like.

At least, he understands Hinoka’s outburst than Ryouma’s complete utter silence.

“I know, I’ve lied to each one of you, I’ve lied right to your face under the order of my father and I deeply apologize for betraying your trust in me-”

“What else are you hiding from us?” 

A shudder runs across his form and his eyes snap toward Ryouma. His face is impassive, his lips twitching in displeasure, “Anything else you want to add, prince Leo?” he asks again, folding his arms. Leo swallows and shakes his head. The first prince of Hoshido nodded to acknowledge his answer and closed his eyes, seemingly deep in thought. 

Sakura fidgets, not meeting his eyes though she seems less upset than both her siblings. 

At least one of them seems accepting.

“I wouldn’t be too happy if I were you. Sakura is always the friendliest and trusting one” Takumi nudges him, furiously whispering at his ears. He almost snaps back at him, but Hinoka’s voice beat him to it.

“Why?”

There’s a fierce look on Hinoka’s face, lips pulled to a tight line resembling a frown. Frustration is still clear on the pull of her mouth, the vague gesture she makes with her hands as she elaborates her question further with, “Why did you do it? Disguising yourself as a woman? As a princess?” _how did no one find out?_ Falls shortly before it could be spoken out loud. 

Leo meets both Takumi and Azura’s eyes before he faces the rest, renewed bravery on tow, “It’s an order and just like each one of you, as a prince, I live to obey the king’s order-”

“No, no, I mean why did Nohr need to send a princess? And why you instead of the real princess, his daughter?” cuts Hinoka, throwing her arms, upset, “…there’s just so much _wrong_ in the king’s order and you…agh, you’re just so accepting with it! You even apologize for something that wasn’t your fault but the king’s!” 

That’s not what he’s predicted the princess to say.

“I…I volunteered in place of my little sister…” is the only sentence he manages to say.

The look on Hinoka’s face is enough to remind him of Camilla’s own when he had volunteered one year ago. “Gods, you…” she starts, groans and shakes her head in disbelief, “…you are probably the stupidest prince I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet and I have Takumi as my little brother” a loud ‘Hey!’ comes from beside him, but he couldn’t ponder about it for far too long.

Because he finds himself in an embrace. 

Hinoka is not Camilla; who’s soft and rough at the same time, overwhelming with her affection to near suffocating. The Hoshidan princess is rough, blunt and sharp, affectionate, yes, but gentler in showing it, almost shy. Yet it feels like Camilla; a big sister comfort, reassurance, and protection.

He doesn’t want to cry again, really, he had bawled a few days ago –not that he needed a reminder for that- and a repeat performance is the last thing he needs.

When he is released, Ryouma clasps his shoulder, an unflinching gaze sets on his and he gulps nervously. This doesn’t make him avert his eyes though. He’s going to admit that he’s lying and wouldn’t hesitate to show how genuine he is to admit and apologize. Even if he has to face this person that he respects wholeheartedly just like Xander; a mentor, a big brother to follow. 

“You’ve lied to us since the beginning, what made you confess now, of all times?”

Stern, sharp, straight to the point, count on Ryouma to cut through that warm-hearted episode with one single question. Now, of all times. Now, when Takumi is in the threat of being possessed by unknown beings. Now, when the nobles of Hoshido is starting to lose faith on their own queen. Now, when Nohr seems to increase their assault, taunting them for a war, a conflict, an anything. 

But now, Leo finally learned that there is something else behind the two kingdoms. It’s not just Nohr and Hoshido, but a third party of unknown origin that Azura tried to convey. Now, Leo has earned Takumi’s full trust and support, when they both finally learned to put aside their origins, their pride to allow room for growing stronger together.

“I know this is asking much, prince Ryouma, but please…do trust me that this…this is the best time for me to tell you the truth” he replied, equally stern, equally firm. A sliver of hesitation or doubt will not earn him the high prince of Hoshido’s trust. 

_Remember, Leo, you’ll only be as convincing to others as you are to yourself._

_Straighten up! Believe in your words even when it’s not true, even when it turns out wrong._

Their eyes met; brown against amber red. 

His belief against Ryouma’s.

The high prince snorts, then his guffaw of laughter erupts. Both Hinoka and Takumi steps away from the precinct methodically, the former even tries to shield Sakura and ushers her out of the room. Leo is trapped there, knows that he couldn’t just step away like everyone else. He’s thankful that Azura is still there, perplexed and taken aback, but there. Takumi doesn’t retreat either, though he’s by the door, ready to escape at moment notice.

Leo regrets not giving himself a distance from Ryouma when the Hoshidan prince smacks his back and continues to laugh when his poor caught-off-guard lungs release a series of coughs convulsively. “You are brave, prince Leo,” he finally says, smiling softly, “…and while I do think you are in need of a fitting penance for withholding certain information, I do think that seeing you strolling around the castle in a female article of clothing is punishing enough”

This, this, however, causes a blush to adorn his cheeks, bright and as embarrassing as it sounds.  
If after that, Takumi wouldn’t stop telling him the blush on his cheeks is probably one of the reasons that Ryouma couldn’t tell that he’s a prince, Leo doesn’t complain.

(Though if afterward when they spar, Takumi has fallen on his ass more than thrice because of intricate knots of grass, well, he doesn’t have a hand in that, surely, the boy is just clumsy and driven)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_They captured your little whistle._

“That son of mine has a precious servant with him, of course one little whistle won’t be enough”

_So you planted more?_

“More than enough, at least enough to get rid of those annoying pests my son called his precious retainer”

_Hmm…though I’d love to see that one-eyed bug getting what he deserved the Hoshidan prince comes first. Your son seems to have come to a…truce with him, he’s protecting my future host._

“He’s not trained enough, I should’ve known that we’ve initiated the plan prematurely…”

_Too late for that; your sweet son betrayed you. Why didn’t we send your youngest daughter? She wouldn’t catch on as quick as your son._

“Leo is the perfect tool; charming and deceitful, everyone would trust him easily with his words and gesture. We taught him to be the charmer" 

_Too bad he’s also a child of magic; now your spell is as good as useless if we don’t put a stop on him soon._

“This had never happened before. So did the sudden bravery from the songbirds" 

_But you did plant the seed early. I’ve gained control of the little prince of the sun even if it’s just for a flicker of moment. His mind is a beautiful mess. I sure do hope your son wouldn’t heal it._

“He’s as messy as he sounds and my lord, of course, you know that one broken mind can’t heal another” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first draft of this chapter, I wanted the revelation of Leo's name to be completely out of his hands. It's not Leo who chose to speak it himself, but someone else and in the heat of a battle or something. 
> 
> But then I realize that for Leo to admit it himself, to finally tell them that he has been lying to everyone for a WHOLE DAMN YEAR, out of his own volition means that he had let go of the command for him to lie. It rips his connection to Nohr's king as it means betraying the order, yes, but that doesn't mean it rips his connection with Nohr nor his siblings - the rose pin proves this, that's why it's important that he wears it when he confesses as reassurance. To support him, I eventually stick Azura and Takumi as both acts as an anchor and kindred spirit respectively when originally NO ONE is going to stand by his side except his retainers. 
> 
> Welp...the notes are getting too long now...so I'm out  
> If there's a question, feel free to ask or message


	19. A Sharp Turn of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something’s wrong, his eyes flit across the clearing. There are too many footsteps, too many people breathing. He licks his lips, hands reaching to pick an arrow out of his quiver as subtly as he could. An order; a command, his master has asked him to carry out one simple command: do not get involved. Oh, but he got involved anyway because he was – is used to being used in dirty affairs in political gains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy mother of all things holy...this...this is where the plot finally turns that sharp bend of the point of no return to the original plot and I'm both scared and ecstatic to continue with this massive world. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

Ever since he stepped his foot down on the untold horror of Krakenburg castle, he had always known that every mission he’ll carry out for his soon to be lord would be as risky as trying to steal from a fully secured mansion. Dangerous, yes, but he would never leave the opportunity to do so. Especially for someone who had promised him a much better life with such conviction in his voice despite having not reached puberty yet.

Niles was fifteen when the prince found him groveling in the street – about to be executed for a sin he didn’t even know was his. He was a mere teenager that time, with odd tanned skin so unusual under Nohr’s lack of sunlight and an attitude, which made nobles grind their teeth together in frustration. And the prince was there, watching with amusement that shouldn’t have existed in a common eight-year-old.

“Your last word?” someone had said, gruff and uncultured – someone just like him, trying to deliver justice for his own kind. Niles just sneered, eyeing the crowd with distaste, “If you can kill me quickly that would be nice” he said eventually, shrugging nonchalantly. His judge was pissed at his answer –wrong? Well, they’ve never told him there’s a right one for that question – and without hesitation or remorse, lifted his ax to deliver the last killing blow. When the ax arched toward him, it stopped abruptly, hovering in mid-air as the man’s face contorted in confused rage.

Then a small child stepped forward from the crowds, flanked by two royal guards. A tome was open in his hands and his gaze was cold though fascinated. “May I have a question for you each?” he said with such childish voice, he had to push the urge to tease the youngling. By his look, he suspected someone from a noble house, by the guards around him, he assumed someone from the castle – a prince, mayhaps?

“What crime did he commit to deserve a public execution?” the child asked his judge.

With a grunt, the man answered, “He stole and murdered from my lord’s home then this swine dared to reject our accusation and tried to sneak away from his cage,” he shifted the axe in his hands, “…he needed to know his place, pay for his sin with his own blood-”

“Why wouldn’t you beg for mercy in your death’s door?” cut the child, his gaze fixated on his.

It took him a full minute to realize that the child was addressing him. Even then, he needed to collect his breath before he could answer his question, “You heard the man. Why would I beg for mercy from the judge who wished for my death?” he drawled. The child looked satisfied with that answer, his fascination seemed to grow.

“Release him!” the child said toward the guards. His judge growled, barked an insistent, “You have no right!!” to the child. His blonde locks swayed when he snapped toward the older man, fearlessly glaring at him, “And so are you” his voice did not sound like his age and Niles could tell from that alone that this…this was a child who had attended the court in the castle and survived.

His bound wrists were released and he stared at his own hands like he couldn’t believe them, “I’m giving you a choice,” the child said, “…I’ll make sure you won’t be judged for this…sin he insisted on you so there would be no pressure for you to choose the other” he continued, showing two of his pale fingers.

“Stay here and be free or,” he almost missed the intrigued glint on the child’s face, “…come and serve me – let your body and mind be used for my personal gain for the rest of your life”

He had no idea who this little child is, but the moment he pledged loyalty to Leo and swore on his own blood that he would never betray this little lord who had saved him was the best moment in his life and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Leo was a tiny child.

Compared to his other siblings, he was built in slightly smaller stature, giving him a softer look than his many other siblings. That didn’t deter the fact that he was ruthless when needed to be though and his innocent façade was brilliant. Complete that with his manipulative tongue full of sweet lies and smart remark, Leo had a complete defense in the deadly court of Nohr.

He grew though, taller and lean muscled, his talent in magic only improved year by year. Niles was always by his side, trusted to watch his back and deal with the ugly part of a deal. Leo would warn him if he grew suspicious of his foe though, banning Niles to do anything out of the ordinary. But it wasn’t his fault if Niles were more than ready to slip past every kind of security to give that one advantage for Leo. His lord would give him this disapproving look at him but appreciated his help all the same.

And maybe that’s why he couldn’t stall his hands further.

Hoshido’s politics aren’t that different to Nohr when he sees it in a certain way. They all are power hungry –at least all the nobles are, but the royal children are generous and kind, extremely so and not unwise as well- licking at the Queen's boots or trying to shun her in the name of Hoshido’s benefit. The only difference he could spot was their ‘goal’ and limits. 

Nohr wouldn’t be hindered by morale as everything is fair in the court as long as it gains you the king’s favor. Hoshido, however, is big on keeping things in peace so anything, which would result in human casualty, would be dropped by any of the royal children. That young previous noble wouldn’t be supported if he hadn’t brought up that ‘for the good of Hoshido’ bullshit. 

A quick investigation revealed his connection to Nohr and all it took for him to expose him was just a few days of sneaking and a simple tip-off to one of high prince Ryouma’s retainers and voila, the culprit was caught (his lord is safe). Leo warned him that he might be attracting people they don’t need to though and Niles made sure that they don’t target Leo and simply just him. 

It didn’t help that he had Odin’s help before…

Right, Odin…he hadn’t counted Odin’s hand on this matter would drag the young mage into this affair as well…

It would be nice if it were just him. Taking care of another while he’s eluding the radar is the hardest thing to do. He’s okay with being responsible for his own well being, but to make sure that another is safe, he wouldn’t be able to take riskier approach…

This might be harder than he thought it would become.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Trouble smells like smoke and fire in Nohr – two elements, which would only bring comfort to the cold climate there. In Hoshido, trouble comes in a blur of cold knife pressed against his neck and an equally cold voice whispering threat to his ear. His first reaction, of course, is to blurt a teasing, “Aw, you even haven’t brought me to dinner yet~” 

As his reward, the knife is pressed further to break skin, “Impatient one, aren’t you?” he continues, drawling every single syllable out mockingly. His captor doesn’t say a single word, unfortunately, and he’s left to speculate who had managed to catch him off guard like this guy. By the cruel way he’s held: both hands are twisted and held behind his back – he suspects an expert in doing the dirty work. Rough, but effective just like the way he likes it.

“Let me take a little teensy guess,” he shifts slightly, mindful of the blade, “…you’re specifically went after me, and judging by that cold silver metal crafted by Nohrian’s blacksmith, you’re not of Hoshido though you have connection here; a noble one even, since you managed to get here without detection from anyone in the castle” a slight flinch is a sign nonetheless so at least, one of those lists he made hits close to home. The grip on his hands tightens though and he winces as his bone creaks uncomfortably. 

A grin forces its way to his lips, “Was it the captured noble and you’re here to get rid of his obstacles? Revenge? Order? Which one is it?” he tries to ignore the cut in his neck, easier when he knows that it isn’t the first nor would it be the last. He needs to rile this guy up, needs them to speak, to show any sign of loosening their hold on him. 

“You speak too much,” the voice is surprisingly soft for a man so he assumed a woman, “…I didn’t know that they would order me for this though…” her grip loosens -finally- and he’s quick to swivel and pulls an arrow from his quiver, wielding it by its neck like a dagger. 

Blue hair and cold gaze, he only knows one person with such complexion, “Beruka…” he raises an eyebrow, “…still taking order from people aside from Lady Camilla, huh?” with that sentence, he visibly relaxes, lowering the arrow to put it back where it belongs.

Beruka purses her lips and unsheathed the dagger back to its sheath, “Lady Camilla is…busy…she has no need of my help and I’m getting restless without a mission to complete” she clenches and unclenches, eyes darting around to check their surrounding, “…this is an odd mission…I didn’t expect you to be the target” 

Niles shrugs, “Didn’t they give you my name during the brief?” at this Beruka shakes her head, pausing to probably recall her mission debrief. She eventually shakes her head once more and there’s his only answer. He chuckles at her straight answer. It might have been rare for them to share a mission, but he knows that the emotionally stunted assassin never changes. There’s a certain mirth in his laughter afterward and Beruka looks halfway restrained from choking him.

After he calms down, only then Beruka speaks, “Lady Camilla wouldn’t want me to hurt any retainers of his brother…I would abort the mission,” he sighs happily, though the former assassin doesn’t sound as delightful as he is, “…there were more than one person who has accepted the job, be more cautious” 

And with that warning, the blue-haired retainer slips passed him, undetected by anyone in the vicinity. If whoever wants him dead had hired Beruka, that would mean the other hired hands would probably as talented as her as well.

“Great…” he mutters, “…professional killers…”

_Just what he needs…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Something’s wrong, his eyes flit across the clearing. There are too many footsteps, too many people breathing. He licks his lips, hands reaching to pick an arrow out of his quiver as subtly as he could. An order; a command, his master has asked him to carry out one simple command: do not get involved. Oh, but he got involved anyway because he was – is used to being used in dirty affairs in political gains.

Beruka has only said there’s more than one…could there possibly be three or more?

Or are they a part of an amateur group and they planned to gang up on one lonely archer by sheer force of number? He’s flattered that they thought highly of him, but right now, he’d prefer being underestimated. At least they wouldn’t be sneaking around him with such cautiousness in their steps. He needs to sharpen his ears to really hear any kind of clue from the tiny crunch of leaves to the snap of twigs. Any sound, any movement he can spot, anything at all…

He’s desperate, isn’t he?

Damn…

A crack of branches snaps his head toward his left, his tongue peeks out to lick at his lips, arrow sets to aim at where he thinks the sound has come from. A sliver of brown hair is enough for him to know where to focus on. He fixes his stance, inhales and holds his breath. The next few seconds, everything stills, not even the wind is keen on making a sound. When a head peeks out from the thick trunk of tree, he exhales and releases. 

Nailed it, he whistles when his arrow pierces through the man’s skull. 

A loud scream echoes in return from his right and he swivels instinctively toward the sound. An unknown man, dressed in black falls with a thud to the forest floor, blood spurting from his throat like fountain. He blinks, confused. Before he could process that, a yell of anguish is bellowed throughout the forest, bouncing across the clearing. 

And there it is, a young lithe figure running recklessly with daggers on both his arms, straight toward him like an unstoppable carriage. He doesn’t hesitate, of course, experience tells him enough that his foe wouldn’t. A straight shot - easier than his self-training routine – is all he needs to put an end to this confrontation.

Then it’s calm. 

Too calm.

He pulls up his cloak to conceal his mouth and murmurs a silent prayer for the dead. Not that his prayer would be answered or heard, but at least he’s being polite. Something is still in his mind though; that dead man with a slit throat. 

That wasn’t his doing.

No, he couldn’t make such clean cut.

He snorts, “Guess I’ll owe you one, buddy…” 

Maybe that rustles of trees are just his imagination, but if it isn’t, he’ll count that as a victory for him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

“So…you want me to go and find you a book about…dreams?”

“Nightmares, night terrors, daydream, any book talking about dreams in logical explanation”

“Why, lord Leo, there’s no logical way to think about dream, I mean I have this not quite so dry dream of you open-”

“I’m going to stop you right then and there before I feel the need to hurt you both physically and mentally”

“Ooops?”

“Just get any book with the word ‘dream’ on it!”

“Aye, aye, my lord”

“And make it quick”

“Sheesh, you’re pushy like that one dream when you stra-”

“Should I remind you that I’m not even of age to think about that kind of thing?”

“May I be so bold and ask why do you even know what I’m talking about despite your age?”

“….Just get those books, Niles”

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Corrin should know better than to avoid what his eldest brother has been asking him. Though he really wants to know how Xander knew this bit of information or from who exactly. Since Camilla would never tell if she promised him not to. Jakob would rather drink Felicia’s brew for the rest of his life than to blabber about what he’s doing without his brother’s supervision.

“What do you have to say now, little prince?” 

And yes, Xander looks absolutely furious with his eyebrows furrowed and that permanent scowl tugged further down than it usually is. He squirms under his glare, nervously averting his eyes to avoid looking directly at his own brother. Thankfully, Camilla stays by his side, an encouraging presence ready to support him from receiving the full brunt of Xander’s rage.

“I’m…sorry, I guess?” he offers sheepishly, grinning half-heartedly knowing fully that Xander wouldn’t take that apology easily.

What he didn’t expect, however is for his brother to sigh deeply and sag, carding a hand through his hair with an exhausted huff at the end. And for the first time in his life, Corrin sees a weary older brother with all his weight visible on his shoulders instead of his usually strong and proud brother. This display of weakness wrenches his heart and he’s tempted to approach his brother and pull him into a hug. “Did you know why I’ve put Leo in that situation Corrin? Why father asked you to stay here and be save?” he starts, sounding as tired as he looks.

Corrin wants to argue, really, but fueling Xander’s fury sounds stupid right now when Xander feels…vulnerable, “Because…you don’t want me to get hurt…both Leo…and me” he spells carefully.

“And if you know that, why would you risk your life and went out from where I trusted that you’ll be safe?” Xander raises his voice, “…it’s for your own good, Corrin! Father has his reasons to put you here” 

And that…that’s the moment where Corrin just breaks.

“Because you wouldn’t do it! You wouldn’t try to visit Leo by yourself! Because I want to see Leo! Make sure that he’s fine and healthy and maybe I could bring him back with me as well! Because, I don’t know, maybe it’s because I don’t want to be treated like I need protection all the time like some expensive gold dishes!”

He pants, glares at his brother’s stunned face as he feels the last of his sympathy slips away, “Are you all just a tool to do duty for father’s benefit?” he resumes, shakily, “…Leo was disowned because he didn’t do his duty and I, for one, is glad that he didn’t. Because what father did, was obnoxious. He sent Leo as the sacrificial sheep. Father knew fully well that the moment they succeeded in their plan, Hoshido would want revenge and Leo would be at the perfect spot to receive the full brunt of it…”

Everyone in the room stays as silent – speechless as the enraged prince continues on, “Big brother, you should’ve known this, you are the one to receive father’s order to retrieve Brynhildir after all,” Xander flinches, “…and of course I know that. Leo tried to give me Brynhildir when I visited, telling that father only wants that from him so I suspected that father ordered you to do so as well - at the last opportunity you have to meet Leo”

“There…there must be a reason, sweetie, father must have had Nohr in mind-”

“Unfortunately, a war is a war! People will die and even if we succeed in taking Hoshido, there would be casualties, with our limited funds, we can’t restore two kingdoms in tatter. It’s not just that, but father is mad enough to sacrifice one of his own children to kill the queen of Hoshido, to instigate this war! He would sacrifice Leo just for more people to be sacrificed to win a war that shouldn’t even be started in the first place!” Corrin swallows, seemingly trying to brace himself as he opens his mouth for the last time to deliver the killing blow, “…I’m done obeying father. Or whoever that man who sits on the throne of Nohr. He might be wearing the face of father, but all I could see is a madman, too obsessed with power he loses sight of what’s more important in his life”

Nobody speaks after that powerful declaration. No one could deny what the secluded prince had laid bare before them: the truth. King Garon had changed; slowly descending into a husk of his former self, who only craves power and supremacy over the world. His children had denied it, endured his cruel choice for these past few years. 

When Leo volunteered to leave in Elise’s stead, their faith shook. 

When Xander was ordered to retrieve Brynhildir and abandon Leo, that’s when the first crack finally made itself known.

Leo is their brother.

Sweet Leo who wouldn’t let their lovely sun, Elise out of their protective hands.

Wise Leo who had chosen to be branded a traitor than to let Nohr got thrown into a pointless full-blown war where their people would suffer from for years after.

Selfless Leo, who asked Corrin to take Brynhildir –his last connection to his home kingdom- so the king wouldn’t punish him should his ‘visit’ be found out.

“Oh dear…” Camilla whispers, “…we’ve been blinded by our own delusion that father would eventually come back, haven’t we?”

To everyone’s surprise, Xander replies her with a soft, “We have…” then, as if to further make this day as bizarre as it possibly could, he turns to Corrin, “…so…what do you want to do?”

As if expecting it, however, Corrin grins, “I need to know if everyone agrees to this or not for after what I’ve said, everyone in this room would be branded a traitor,” he gazes across the room, meeting his retainers eyes –who nods convincingly in return-, his brother and sister’s gaze before nodding to himself, “…I’m going to give my trust to each one of you and I sincerely hope no one inside this room intends to break it”

He inhales deeply, pausing before he says in one breath, “We shall start a revolution”

………………………………………………………………………………………………

“How’s the prince of Hoshido, my liege?”

_You gave birth to the most annoying wizard who can’t seem to keep his hands to himself-_

“I…I apologize, my lord! May I…may I be explained of how he’s disturbing your plan. Maybe I could offer you…some advice. He’s my flesh and blood, I should know something to help you”

_Your goddamn son is trying to console the Hoshidan prince. They both are trying to get rid of me, they’re trying to fix him. My perfect vessel could be gone_

“Why don’t you attack my son’s mind then? He’s strong, yes, but he has weakness – a weakness you certainly can take advantage of”

_A weakness?_

“Yes, a glaring weakness actually...one that isn't odd for him to have”

_And one broken mind can’t heal another_

“Leo is yet to mature to his cold, cruel and calculated persona. His emotions are still as unstable as children his age. You, my lord, might succeed in clawing into his mind”

_You failed to unease him though, his retainers are still alive and breathing_

“Then maybe we should approach it in a different way? I do remember a certain Hoshidan who follows your vessel like a loyal lovesick puppy…she has history with one of the assassins”

_I’ll leave that to you then…Do not fail this!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if anyone wants to point out that Corrin is trustful and naive in the original game/plot (and can only see the good in people), I'd like to point out that this is a Corrin who loses his brother and grows hardened by knowing that his own father wants to sacrifice that lost brother without batting an eye. 
> 
> This is another reason why I chose male Corrin: he's more reasonable and logical without losing his emotions. He could snap when overwhelmed by emotions, yet still controlled and wouldn't come as pushy.
> 
> Female Corrin is driven as well, yes, but she acts more recklessly and natural, relying solely on her instincts, resulted from her emotions. Her outburst would be more often and sometimes, she might come as forceful when she suggested something.
> 
> (Those are what I interpreted from informations in wiki who said that the male avatar is more laid back while the female avatar is feisty)


	20. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No!
> 
> No!
> 
> He inhales sharply when the piercing red eyes stare straight at him – sickening sneer tugs on Takumi’s lips and it all so wrong, so wrong. The arrow glows in malicious purple and it’s aimed at-
> 
> “Elise!” he shouts as a warning.
> 
> The arrow lets loose and the last thing he could remember is leaping to tackle the possessed Takumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slides in late chapter because I'm making an a/b/o story. Chaptered ones too and gods almighty, it's hard. 
> 
> Oh yeah and a bit warning of maybe an OOC stuff happening in here (or not, I can't tell what you'll think of it)
> 
> Also...stuff is finally happening and it's plummeting down real fast so...
> 
> oh and...uh, spoiler warning? I mean if you've gone this far you must've known that this fic is spoiling everything, right?

_It was midnight when he heard the beckon from his door, insistent, but hesitant all at once. Strange as it was, he pushed himself off of his bed and padded toward the door. His name stopped when he arrived right in front of it and a mutter of, “Are you still awake?” was heard instead._

_He opened the door to reveal a troubled Takumi who refused to see his eyes._

_“How may I help you?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe._

_The hitch of breath and nervous fiddling snapped his caution level up and he fixed his posture, glancing at the hallway before pulling Takumi into his room. Closing the door behind him, he finally faced the Hoshidan prince, folding his arms together, “Is it coming again?” he asked, peering at Brynhildir, which lied dormant on top of his desk. Dimly glowing, but silent and less radiant._

_A full body shudder before a shaky breath and Takumi spilled._

_And it was so much – agony, pain, terror, everything – followed by tears of frustration, desperation, and weariness. Of how tired he is to face the night, how it seems to eat what’s left of him each passing moon._

_As if it was not enough to torture him with his insecurity; that being had to exploit it to the point that seeking help was beyond Takumi’s mind. The second prince of Hoshido is stubborn, had always been so, but here he was, pouring everything to him –a Nohrian!- and wasn’t afraid to soak his clothes with tears. Something…must’ve affected him to do this, but what exactly it was is beyond him._

_Leo had never been good at expressing sympathy or empathy as he’s taught to be a cold-blooded prince; one who shouldn’t hesitate to kill to achieve his goal. But he held Takumi, whispering comforts just like he did to Elise back when she’s too small and everyone else was gone…_

_For one moment, he felt like he’s home, back with Elise as he cradled her in his arms, humming what he could remember of a lullaby that Camilla sang them._

_He would ask Niles to find him books about dreams. There must be a way to help Takumi and he’s determined to find them._

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
 _  
“I’ve seen them before, my lord…”_

_“You do?” he sighed, bringing his thumb up to circle his aching temple, “…and do you know what they want?”_

_“That vulgar retainer,” he mumbled, “…the one who leaked us what Nohr had been up to”_

_“Although I am relieved it was not one of my siblings nor any of you, I don’t think losing a retainer at this time would have a good influence on Leo”_

_“Do you want me to keep an eye on him?”_

_“Please do”_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The headache comes barreling into his head without warning. 

He clutches at his own head, moans when it intensifies as he massages his temple. Gods, is it because of the all-nighter he pulled these past few days? Eyeing the stack of books Niles had given him in dismay, he groans. Thankfully, he doesn’t need to go out of his room for the day since the castle is still in shock of his bit of revelation and Ryouma had ordered those who know to keep quiet and hush around the nobles. The least they want is another hit to the queen’s worthiness. 

“My lord you have the same shade…as a ghost bathed in moonlight over by the lake”

There’s a hand, reassuring and grounding over his forehead – sweaty and cool, he leans unconsciously to the touch. The hand flinches yet stays, rigid, but there like a pillar to hold him up. His eyes flicker up to find Odin’s concerned gaze, worry and anxiety filling those two greenish grey eyes. He tried reaching up to brush them off of him, mumbling that he’s okay, but all he manages is just a groan of pain and incomprehensible muttering. 

The frown on Odin’s lips deepens and his retainer slowly retracts his hand, apprehensive to let go, but couldn’t exactly stay. “You’re not burning up, but are you sure you’re alright…my lord?” he asks, fingers twitching as if he wants to press it back to Leo’s forehead and just hold it there.

“Hurts…” he slurs – an embarrassing notion, his mind supplies, though his body complains that if he tries to put a front now, he would just collapse the next second. This time, two hands are holding him by his shoulders and his weight slumps over those two surprisingly strong arms. If he’s not burning up, why would his body feels sore? He hadn’t even practiced weapon fighting for quite a while since he’s practically confined to his own room under constant watch.

Maybe he should train with Hinoka after this? Or watch Takumi practice his archery? Ryouma would probably grant him one spar if he asked-

“I think it’s best if you go back to your slumber, Lord Leo…” 

But what is wrong with him? He hadn’t done anything exhausting! Why is he sore now?

“Should I carry you to your bed, my lord? Can you stand on your own?” 

There are those books though, tens of them that he needed to finish as soon as he can to help Takumi fight off the possession. Dreams are one of the most effective methods to enter someone’s mind and Takumi has horrible nightmares every time he closes his eyes. If that doesn’t create a perfect opportunity to influence Takumi’s mind than what else could. 

“My lord, hey, Lord Leo!”

But what did he find inside those books? Not the way to prevent nightmares, just how to soothe those who suffered from it and it pisses him off how lacking that information is. It’s as if no one had actually made any kind of experiments fully based on dream alone. He would have to cross-check every book, which has ways to deal with nightmares aftermath and why someone would have nightmares to find an effective way to stop it.

“Leo!”

He blinks, spots dotting his eyes as he gradually discerns his surrounding with each blink. “Wha-” his voice sounds weird, pained and weak, so unlike what he usually speaks with. His eyes trail to the hands on his shoulder, familiar…fingers, his gaze slowly ascends up the arm, to the skin-tight black translucent sleeve and…

“O…din?” he stammers out, confused. 

Odin does not have his usual smile on the lips. Instead what could only be identified as distress is etched into each nook and cranny of his face. Gods, what had happened?

“You…you seem lost in the depth of your darkest mind, my lord” he spells carefully.

A pause, “I…I just said that out loud, haven’t I?” 

His retainer doesn’t answer him. The dramatic mage for once shuts his mouth and works silently as he helps him up gently. With more than necessary caution, he’s ushered to the bed and to his surprise, is tucked in. 

Camilla had stopped tucking him in after he told her not to three years ago. 

(Camilla’s mother _hated_ her daughter habit to comfort other siblings and if Leo could lessen the number of slap for each sibling Camilla had cared for, he would definitely take the chance)

It brings an odd kind of comfort to his stress – maybe something he really needs or maybe it’s too much and unnecessary, he couldn’t tell with his addled brain. “Lord Leo…just sleep, please…” and it is spoken like a plea.

_Yes, sleep…sleep will be nice_

His gaze shifts from Odin’s blurry face to the books sprawling across his desk. Something in his mind is trying to tell him that there’s something wrong with that unnatural purple glow at the corner, but sleep…sleep is calling him and he heeds it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

When he wakes up, it’s not in his room.

It’s the throne room, he notes, taking in the empty majestic chair in the furthest corner of the room. Something is pulsing within the hallway –Dragon Veins, his mind remarks- alive and warm though concealed beneath layers upon layers of magic. His blood pulses with it, reacting in kind with each beat. The familiarity comforts him at the very least, even though he has not the slightest idea of what’s going on and why he’s here.

“Are you alright, Leo?”

He flinches, splutters an embarrassing, “Yes!” before he turns to face Corrin. Well, an older Corrin, apparently, with his taller height and eyes not as innocent as they should. It’s a startling look on his supposedly childish face, those mature, battle hardened crimson eyes. He doesn’t know if he likes it better when compared to the pure naivety from his previously bright starry eyes filled with curiosity.

His big brother raises an inquiring eyebrow, questioning wordlessly. Leo couldn’t reply him, not when he doesn’t know what has happened until this moment and why is everyone in here. A bitter look is set on Corrin’s face as he starts to speak ever so slowly, “We can’t…back down now, you already knew this brother,” a strong hand on his shoulder, gripping tightly, “…I’m sorry that we have to go this far to expose father, but there’s no other way”

That look of guilt doesn’t suit his naïve big brother, “I know…” he says, finally, as neutrally as he could despite the fact that he doesn’t really know what happened, “…in the end, we must do what we must…” 

“Yeah…” his brother replies easily, “…for Nohr…”

“Yeah…” he parrots, “…for Nohr…”

_For Nohr…_

“Is there anything wrong, big brother?”

He nearly jumps from the sudden jab right on his side. Despite the armor protection, Elise has mean jabs and tickles. If she wants to tickle you, then you’ll definitely be tickled to her satisfactory regardless of how many layers of armor you have on. She’s just that good. 

Rubbing a hand over the tingling spot, he frowns disapprovingly at her, “What do we say about that kind of behavior, Elise?” he reprimands, staring maybe a little too intense at a taller Elise than he could remember. Fortunately, Elise still retains those youthful innocent, sunny smile and silly hair-do so her looks don’t bother him like Corrin did, “Aww, I’m just trying to lighten up the situation” she pouts and only then he notices the exhaustion lines under her eyes.

Corrin ruffles her hair as reward and they all have a good, though nervous laugh. 

“Look sharp you three, father is going to take the throne” Xander’s voice is stern and reassuring. Leo is ready to see a much older Xander, but all he finds is his big brother, nearly unchanged whatsoever. The only difference he could spot is just the crease between his eyebrows is deeper than he used to have. He could only imagine how tense Xander spends his day in daily basis.

And sure he is – walking with his head held high toward the throne. His thick black robe trails behind him as the crowd of soldiers part to make way. A single glance is enough to tell him that King Garon…does not resemble his father at all. That cruel turn of smirk, that hollow eyes and sunken cheeks – how can no one see that is beyond-

Wait…

This…isn’t this Hoshido’s throne?

It takes him three seconds to assess the paper walls and wooden flooring. Another three to look at the throne where queen Mikoto should sit. Five when he grabs Corrin by his shoulder, breaking the silence between the royal siblings with one question, “Why are we in Hoshido?”

King Garon sits just as he finishes the question and the world bursts into darkness. He clutches tight on the tome in his hand –Brynhildir, what a pleasant surprise – and squints to see behind the dark fog. A gust clears the throne room all at once and there…sitting on the throne is a creature – inhuman and repulsive – made of mud-like substance. It laughs at their pitiful attempt to expose it, mocks at Corrin who attempts to reveal his true form.

It’s….not _it_.

Not fully at the very least. 

But he doesn’t have time to ponder further as soldiers of their own point their weapon at them, each enveloped in a strange, malicious aura of violet. Camilla swoops in from above them –so that’s where she was – her axe cleaves clean through at least two of their arms. Her steed roars in fury, causing most of the soldiers to flinch and groan, pressing their hands against their ears. 

“Quick!” she says, picking up Elise as she lands, “…to the throne!” and she lifts off, diving for the throne. Corrin is quick to follow suit, running up the stairs with Xander right behind him. He stares at the commotion, the fight, the war inside the magnificent room –where’s queen Mikoto? Where’s Ryouma? – wondering if this is all just inside his head, a sick imagination of his desire to uncover king Garon’s true form. With gritted teeth, he pushes those questions back and falls into step behind them.

He arrives just in time to see Corrin’s sword piercing through the creature’s middle.

It stares at the blade sticking out from its chest; dazed for a moment before it laughs, “Do you truly believe that you’re getting rid of me that easily?” it caws, the bubbling mud of its body shakes, “…what foolishness!” it mocks for one last time before it explodes, leaving nothing of the king of Nohr but the robe.

Corrin grimaces as he makes his way to the fabric, reaching out to pick it up when a familiar arrow sails through the air and grazes his hand. Hissing, his big brother pulls away and they turn toward the newcomer who should be familiar to Leo now.

He stands quite a ways from them. Divine bow in hand, he makes way toward them, steps sluggish and unstable, his long hair swaying behind him with each tottering step he takes. Raising his weapon, he finally meets his eyes. A pair of unfamiliar crimson and purple orbs stare back at him, filled to the brim with hatred. “Takumi…” he hears Corrin says, weakly, as if afraid to speak his name. 

“You betrayed Hoshido…” it’s not Takumi, his mind throbs painfully, “…you betrayed your family…” it’s not Takumi, he repeats to himself, trying to recall how different Takumi sounds. This is a mockery to Takumi, to the prince’s love for Hoshido and his unfaltering loyalty to the queen. It’s…wrong.

“You’re not Takumi!” slips out of his lips before he could stop himself and everyone stares at him in mixed emotions of confusion, shock, and bafflement. Not that he could see each one of them with Takumi’s attention finally shifts to him. 

“ _Little meddling prince of Nohr,_ ” it speaks and the world freezes, “ _…however amusing it is to play with you, I have no time for your intrusion with my perfect vessel_ ” 

Leo sucks in a quick breath, the air cloys instead of relieving, “Who… are you?”

“ _Ignoring my warning, huh? Even dare to ask me a question_ ,” a snort, “… _let’s see that defiance once I…did this_ ” the bow is raised –flickering from Fujin Yumi to something more malevolent something not divine- aiming toward him before shifting so quick upward where Camilla and Elise are hovering.

No!

_No!_

He inhales sharply when the piercing red eyes stare straight at him – a sickening sneer tugs on Takumi’s lips and it all so wrong, so wrong. The arrow glows in malicious purple and it’s aimed toward-

“Elise!” he shouts as a warning.

The arrow lets loose and the last thing he could remember is leaping to tackle the possessed Takumi.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Azura frowns at the writhing form, her eyes glance sadly at the fidgeting blond retainer who seems to blame himself after witnessing this…occurrence. Nevertheless, she turns back to the sleeping prince, biting down on her lower lip as she pressed a gentle hand on his forehead. He’s not burning up, that’s what the retainer had testified and yes, she does not feel any change in his temperature. 

But Leo hasn’t woken up for two days and no one could tell what’s wrong with him.

It’s petrifying to see the usually calm prince in such turmoil. Nightmare…Takumi had said once he saw Leo’s scrunched up face, followed by I don’t want to talk about it…before he stormed out of the room, trembling like leaf. Which is why she’s here, keeping keen watch over the ailed prince only accompanied by one of Leo’s retainer.

Sakura had come over an hour ago, carrying a tray of food and a nutrition pill for Leo. She seemed afraid to come closer, but she did anyway, asking if there’s a change in his condition in which Azura could only shake her head at. That earned her a sympathetic pat on her shoulder by the youngest princess. “I…I-I’ll try to find a spell to wake him up…” she said finally before leaving the room.

A spell to wake him up…

Azura had sung him her song, expecting miracle recovery like it should. She knows her song is powerful and it would work against that bastard -dragon- influence. Yet it only soothed him for a moment, before once more his eyes fluttered behind his eyelids and a pained groan escaped his lips. 

“How cowardice of you to attack him in his sleep” she snaps, voice shaky, “…isn’t it enough of you to rob me of my life and now you want more?” 

There’s no answer, but she knows, she just knows.

She puts a delicate finger over the pendant resting on her chest and inhales.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

He doesn’t like this…

Being separated from his friends were already a bad sign in the first place – a bad omen! – then the kingdom he’s told to defend sent assassins to kill him. Him! When he was _chosen_ to help them in the first place, being a hero in his world and all. He’s the chosen one- no, _three_! For Naga’s sake, why would they try to get rid of him?

Besides, he’s just being…obliging, yes, to aid his nemesis –his bold and brash, vulgar nemesis, but a good friend nonetheless- in his quest to reveal the evil truth behind the saccharine deception of those arrogant nobles. Sure the truth has something to do with the kingdom he’s supposed to vindicate, but surely, protecting his lord should come first, right? 

Getting rid of the threat was fairly easy when they didn’t know that he could wield both tome and sword, but this…this kind of threat can only be quelled by learning how to heal like his mother did. Night terror is beyond his hand since it is an invisible threat, hidden from the naked eyes. Yet that’s what seems to be haunting Lord Leo. 

He shouldn’t have told him to sleep…

This was like the future all over again; being helpless as the person you actually care about withered before your very eyes. No matter how many stories he cooked up, no matter how many happy endings he wrote with him as the hero, he’d never rip that image away from his head. 

Azura…the blue haired songstress with voice of heaven sang. Repeatedly, as if it has some kind of power to revive the dead. Lord Leo stays asleep however, tossing and turning, his pale as moon face twisting in pain. There must be something…something only he can do to curb his pain. He’s chosen…isn’t he?

Odin glares at his own arm, staring at the hidden mark beneath the fabric. His mother had given him this mark, the only thing he could carry over to this world aside from his body and memory. Power, yes, strength he had yet to unlock underneath his skin. 

A new song drifts to the air and he closes his eyes —

…and prays.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

At least they have plans, Corrin reasons, and it’s not a silly plan either. 

Xander agreed, however reluctantly and leaves after he says with a stern look on his face, “If anyone in the court finds out…we’ll be charged with treason and sentenced to death,” then a stiff smile curls on his lips, “…don’t get caught little prince, dear sister” he nods at both of them and walks out back as straight as before. Camilla grins at that, cooing at their reliable big brother before excusing herself, “I’ll come visit once I’ve talked with them, sweetie,” she blows a kiss at him right before the door closes, “…until then stay put, alright?”

His room seems empty now that his siblings have departed. Jakob stands rigidly by the window, his posture a perfect example of calmness. He offers his loyal butler a sheepish smile, “Sorry, Jakob, I…I think you’ll get punished too since I forced you to stay…and, uh-” 

“I’m here right now because of your generosity, lord Corrin,” he looks solemn, accepting, “…wherever you go, I will come with you, my life is yours to use as you see fit” 

Corrin chuckles at that, not even once questioning that declaration from the butler. “How about that delayed afternoon tea, then my lord, I’ll fetch Flora’s newly baked cookies as well if you want” he gives him a small bow. Nodding, he lets the butler leave his room before he throws himself to the bed. 

Yes…

He would not stand idly by now, not when he knows what he could do to save everyone else.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

In the world where Corrin chose the light, Leo is crowned as the king.

Camilla’s agonizing cries are horrifying and she couldn’t sleep at night, muttering apology to both Elise and Xander. He has to come over to her room and take her hand in him, reminding her that he’s still there, that she’s not alone. The day right before Ryouma’s coronation, she begged him to take the throne for her. 

“For Xander, for Elise, for everyone, please…please, I can’t…I just can’t-” 

“Yes, sister…” he has agreed readily, knowing that it will break her to sit on that throne who had witnessed the fall of Nohr. Who had taken two of their most precious siblings. To take their sun and their pillar and left them in tatters to fix themselves. 

In the world where Corrin chose the dark, Leo fights to the death for him.

For Nohr too, his head reminds.

For everyone else.

He _killed_ Takumi for Nohr

Ryouma _killed_ himself driven to do so when Corrin couldn’t kill him. 

For Nohr, he reminded himself. _For Nohr…_

_You, Leo, are not a selfish person._

_Selfless that’s how you are._

_You volunteered yourself for Elise._

_You went straight into the enemy castle for Nohr._

_You stopped Iago for Mikoto._

_You even went out of your way to buy those books for that poor, poor prince of Hoshido_

_You are selfless, so, so selfless you’ve never thought of yourself, haven’t you? Even if you did, you would never whine it to anyone._

_And that’s…_

_...that’s exactly where your weakness lies._  
……………………………………………………………………………………………

Since the snow has started to melt, most of the training had been returned outdoor. Trainee and their trainer both are occupying the vast field, sword in hand as battle cry erupts from their mouth. One of such trainee, with brown messily cut hair sticking out in every direction is resting, sitting between the roots, canopied by the leaves from the sun. He yawns as he stretches his arm, smacking his lips together.

Ah, dinner, his thought drifts off, remembering the smell from the kitchen in midday.

Not that he can sneak there for a taste though, he’d be scolded by his partner-

“Why are you resting? Don’t you have more routines to do”

And speaking of partner, “Well, good afternoon to you too, Oboro” he guffaws, patting the spot right beside him, “…seems like the sun has done a good job cooking you up, you look…particularly flushed”

Oboro folds her arms, that fancy uniform of her seems crisp and clean as if she hadn’t just gotten through with her training routine. Her spear glints behind her, promising pain and thorough beating if he dared to step out of the line. “It’s not the sun,” she huffs, brushing a stray bang behind her ear, “…just…training, you know, the usual…”

He raises an eyebrow, intrigued, “That wasn’t like you…” he mutters, grinning toothily when he glares at him, “…usually you’d chide me for questioning such ridiculous thing, but here you are, answering me. Did something good happen while I’m away?” he waggles his eyebrows.

“It’s none of your concern, Hinata- stop those gross eyebrows, it’s nothing!”

Hinata laughs, folding his arms to pillow his head as he leans back to the tree trunk, observing his flustered partner, “Oh well, if you say so then Oboro” he sing-songs, teasing but not mocking. Despite being quite naïve, he knows when not to anger the spear wielder though toeing the line had always been a natural ability of his.

He could read the mood sometimes, okay…geez…

To his surprise, Oboro takes the spot beside him, snug between the roots as she unsheathes her spear and let it rests beside her. A sigh leaves her as she draws her knees up to her chest and hugs them. He frowns at that -that doesn’t fit her at all. With a loud exhale he pats her shoulder, “You know, I might not be the best at this talking thing, but my ears are always open if you…uh…want to talk”

The silence after that is awkward and he almost regrets opening his mouth. Oboro breaks it with a snort though, followed by chuckles and a soft….soft…”Yeah…I know…”

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_If I make him a deal, would he take it?_

“A deal, my lord?”

_A deal: his sanity for the Hoshidan’s prince freedom._

“You’re going to use him instead?”

_I’ve said no such thing, servant_

“A-apology, my lord…” a pause, “…though surely, my son would also make a mighty fine vessel, wouldn’t he?”

_His mind is stable, unshaken. He believes in himself despite the occasional insecurities, he has power to overcome it to contrast with the Hoshidan prince. Both are fine, but the Hoshidan is special. Those nightmares of his had weakened his mental barrier tremendously so slipping into his mind is easy._

“Oh, and here I thought someone from my blood could serve you…”

_You’ve said it yourself, he’s a perfect pawn. Not a servant, but doesn’t mean that I couldn’t use him to my benefit. Beside, just like you said…he…has a weakness I can exploit, hence the deal._

“I’m glad that he is to your liking then…”

_We’ll see about that, won’t we?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I do think Leo is selfless despite how asshole-y he seems to be. He pretended to kill Rinkah and Kaze so the protagonist wouldn't have to. He replaces Camilla to take the heavy burden of Nohr's throne for himself despite how he must be saddened as well by the death of Xander and Elise.
> 
> So yeah, this soft boy is selfless -- for me at the very least.


	21. Warm Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is trapped - alone, with only Azura's song as his reminder that this is not his reality. The endless loop can't be broken even when he does everything in his power to change the course of destiny.
> 
> But it's no use. Fate is cruel and it wants blood. Whose? She doesn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA I'm so sorry...

It isn’t true.

He knows it is not – it just feels like it’s real. There’s no arrow sticking out from his chest, no, he’s fine despite the tingling in his chest as if something is missing. There’s no one crowding over him, strong arms cradling him and worn out faces peering at him in worry and anxiety. There’s nothing but Brynhildir in his hands and Corrin beside him, asking him if he’s alright.

There’s no Takumi with his cursed bow aiming at Elise, no arrow sticking out of Camilla’s back, no blood spilled from Takumi’s lips. 

His mind buzzes, disorienting what he could see before him – the throne room. Hoshido…they’re in Hoshido – _To kill King Garon_ – what are they doing here? He looks to his right where Corrin is and opens his mouth to ask, where are we- “Are we really doing the right thing?” 

No…that’s not what he wanted to ask…?

“Yes…father needs to be stopped” comes the firm reply from Corrin as a comforting hand is set on his shoulder, patting it soothingly, “…I’m sorry that it has to come to this, Leo…” there’s a sad smile on his big brother’s face – a mixture of both sad and worry – and Leo couldn’t help but feel that need to wipe it off of the prince’s face.

So with straightened back, he faces Corrin and says, “It’s true, father needs to be stopped, isn’t that why we’re here?” he smiles warmly, “…I’ll support whatever choice you make for father, Corrin, don’t forget that I’m right here behind you” 

The face Corrin makes afterward resembles the bright sun and Leo wants to forever basked in its light, “So am I brother, so am I!”

_But what about Takumi?_ “Shall we march forward, brother?” _what about the demon who possessed him without considering how it would affect Takumi’s life?_

“Father is about to sit on the throne. So yes, we shall march now”

_Where’s Takumi?_ His mind roars, his heart beats rapidly against his chest with continuous thumps and he wants it to stop. If he lets this go on, let king Garon sit on the throne, let Corrin defeats him, and-

An anguish roar reverberates across the throne room, signifying the monster that was their father. Leo wasted no time to rush forward, not even waiting for Camilla to start the fight nor Corrin’s holler to attack. Brynhildir in hand, he carves his own path across the room, impaling countless Vallites with thorns and thick branches. 

If he could stop Corrin from killing Garon then maybe…maybe…

It looks even more horrible up close – the monster that was posing as his father. Its body contains no solid form, slipping and sliding into the floor like a formless creature created solely with mud. Some resemblance of a face adorned what he could discern as the creature’s head. It wields a great axe of unnatural power and he quickly spelled the first protection spell he could think of.

Brynhildir’s pages flutter open until he reaches one of the most powerful sealing spells she has between her ancient texts. His lips are spelling each word in quick succession until Garon swings with all his might, breaking through his barrier and shoving him off with the blunt edge of its weapon. 

He bounces on the floor, pain flaring at his side where he has taken most of its attack. There are shouts from behind him, Corrin’s battle cry and Xander’s furious roar, but he chooses to ignore them to step forward again, Brynhildir faithfully opens to show him the spell he needs.

Thorns start to burst through the floor surrounding the creature and he continues forth, leaving the rest of his former father’s army to his siblings. Someone is shouting his name, yet he pays them no mind, lips mouthing the rest of the spell as multiple ivies swirled across the flooring toward the monster, lashing and twitching while wrapping their smooth surface around it. 

It struggled, thrashed and cursed at him. Leo kept his distance, knowing the range its axe could reach and stopped short just before it could reach him. There are footsteps behind him when he finished wrapping the creature with thorns, completely sealing it into a ball of spines and leaves. He’s about to tell them that it’s over, that everything is going to be fine when an excruciating pain erupts from his side.

He blinks, presses a hand on his side and meets both the sharp edge of an axe and the warmth of his blood. 

Oh…

This…this didn’t happen before?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

“Rather than trying to find a spell to wake him, I’d say you should be asking Orochi how to see into his dream…”

The young priestess flicked her gaze toward her big brother’s unusually pale face, blinking slowly as she processed his advice, “Umm..b-but why?” she asked, confused that his brother would advice her to invade someone’s privacy like that. Takumi averted his gaze from hers, “His tome was glowing when I saw his room…if it has anything to do with whoever has been trying to possess me, it’s possible that it’s going for his mind with nightmare to stop him from helping me…”

She made a noise of agreement. It’s not too far off as a theory since it’s so sudden, but how did his brother-

No…no, it’s a breach of privacy between his brother and Prince Leo, she has no right to pry it out of her brother.

Sakura shook her head, “How about…umm…I-I teach yo…you how to look into his…d-dream?” she offered, giggling when her brother stiffened, “…d-don’t worry about magic…I t-think Orochi has herbs for you to use as replacement” 

There’s this look on his brother’s face – worry and grateful all at once – and with a nod, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to find Orochi.

She did want Leo to wake up if it meant seeing her brother opening up more and more.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

“Are…you okay, Leo?”

How many times does this make it? “Yeah, I’m…fine” he replies in monotone, closing his eyes as he wraps his arms around himself. Which attempt is this? He tries to rake his brain to find what he had done differently before Corrin skewered through Takumi’s chest with his blade and he, once again, blacked out.

He’d killed his father, stopped Corrin, shielded Takumi, taken every arrow the archer shot with his body, and even went as far as refusing to go with them to meet the creature posing as his father. 

Every combination had always ended up in death either by his hands or Takumi’s or Corrin’s. Not even once he found an ending where everyone was alive, where Takumi was saved, where he didn’t have an arrow lodged somewhere in his body. It’s agonizing every time he wakes up to another new timeline, another new Garon to expose, another newly possessed Takumi to stop.

He’s tired of doing this.

_You’ve never stopped though._

_You stood your ground and here you are._

He clutches his head, shaking them out of his stupor. Focus, he needs all his wits with him to deal with this. Reciting words from Azura’s song calms him and he has been doing that for the last three ones when he had to protect Corrin from both Garon and Takumi…or had it been the last two?

Wincing, he inhales slowly, counts to ten and continues the lyric, mouthing them silently. Calm…just calm down…

Another roar from Garon and he winces.

Gods…if only he knows how to stop this madness before he, himself succumbs to its control.

_But isn’t it for the better? If it’s here, it wouldn’t be bothering Takumi anymore, would it?_

“For gods sake,” he groans, “…you owe me one for this, you dumbass prince…”

………………………………………………………………………………………..

It’s endless white for as far as his eyes can see. The snow sloshes under his steed’s hooves, leaving clear trails behind them. His troops are trudging behind him, cold, whining, but persistent in their steps. Both his retainers are by his side, with Laslow hitching a ride on Peri’s horse, eerily quiet for once. They both actually are quiet for once and he senses unspoken questions beneath their silence. 

“Both of you, is there something on your mind?” the crown prince asks.

They look at him, both of them, wide-eyed and dazed before Laslow settles for an awkward laugh and Peri’s lips turn into a pout. “This place is so WHITE!” Peri starts first, swinging the spear in her hand at the piling snow below them, “…where’s the red? Where’s the blood? Why are we here, Lord Xander, it’s so boring and cold!” she continues, thankfully less with swinging her spear and more on whining.

Laslow quivers behind her, holds himself tighter and finally grits out the first word, “’s cold…” he mutters and buries his face further into his scarf. While Peri has given him a clear answer, Laslow hasn’t and it does intrigue him that his usually chipper retainer isn’t as open as he usually was. 

“Laslow?”

His retainer flinches, averts his eyes and mutters, “Freezing, my lord…” he adds grimly.

Though that still has yet to answer his question, Xander lets it.

It grows colder the moment they stepped into the village proper. An unfrozen lake lies dormant amidst the rows of houses – a wonder between the pure white land. He could sense something beneath the land, however, pulsing with the blood inside him. A dragon vein, he takes note and leaves it at that. 

The villagers have started to peer from their houses, some staring blatantly, others quietly glowering, while the rest just stay quiet, out of fear or genuine carelessness, he couldn’t tell. He politely nods to every villager who meets his gaze though, earning their hesitant nod back or children’s hand waving back, oblivious to their origins. 

His soldiers proceed to circle the lake, marveling at the beautiful structure built right in its middle, a complex ice carving most likely made by nature instead of human hands. “Focus…” he warns and some of his troops flinch before sheepishly returns to their spot, back straighter than before to make up for their momentary blunder. He turns his gaze back to the front where he could finally spot the biggest house in the village.

A stern looking man stands at its door, crossing his arms as he judged them. There was that uncomfortable frown on the man’s lips, but he forces his face to stay impassive. Two men step to flank him, throwing unfriendly gazes toward them. They aren’t welcomed here, obviously…

“What do you need from us, Prince Xander?”

It’s not spoken in spite, nor is it spoken amicably – a result of having to constantly put up a front, he guessed. He stepped down his steed, giving it a brief pat before he faces them, giving a slight respectful bow to the man before him. Laslow and Peri follow suit, the two wisely choose to seal their lips. 

“I need to talk with you, Lord Kilma,” the man stiffened, eyes narrowing in caution, “…in private” he adds and the two guards hands fall into their respective weapons. Behind him, he could hear Peri’s excited squeal and Laslow’s attempt to calm her, “Peri…” he reprimands, peering disapprovingly over his shoulder. She bites down on her lips and clenches her hand, seemingly irritated that she couldn’t go in with lance swinging.

The Ice Tribe leader regards him with a dismayed glare –the first sign of distaste from the impassive leader – before he replies with a nod and gestures for his guards to get into the house. They followed in silence, though both are still watching them in alarm, ready to strike the moment he so much as twitch to reach for his weapon. He nods at them and gestures for both Laslow and Peri to stay on ready out of the house.

He’ll do this by himself.

“But Lord Xander what-”

“I’ll be fine, Peri, no need for concern,” he reassures, ruffling her blue locks in the process, “…beside, I need you two to keep watch so no soldiers are eavesdropping” he continues in a whisper. Peri’s eyes sparkle when she accepts the impromptu mission, nodding furiously as she shout-whispered her agreement. Laslow simply nods to show his consent.

Turning back to the task at hand, he inhales and goes in.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Attempt number…

What number is this _again_?

He recites the lyric faster, jumbling the words together to form another sentence. The familiar reassurance Corrin gives him has no effect anymore. His only reassurance now is the fact that all of these are not real despite how the blood looks like or how painful it is to be pierced by an arrow continuously – or an axe occasionally. 

A normal person would surely have gone mad from seeing all of these deaths and experienced them continuously. Fortunately, he’s seen more deaths than he should be and this sight shouldn’t bother him anymore. Unfortunately, he might have seen and experienced enough to last a lifetime. 

_And it’s not going to be over even if he wished it._

More lyric spills from his mouth as he approaches the throne, watches grimly as-

“ _You’re looking not so smug over there, Leo…_ ” 

“What?”

He whips his head, eyes widening as he takes in the image before his eyes in disbelief.

Is this a part of his dream too? Is he that…desperate for things to change, for people to live that he conjures this…

Takumi, no, not the Takumi he’s seen here, the younger one, the…the one he’s living with, “What are you- how, what’s going on?” he splutters, snaps his head to see the throne then back to Takumi. The Hoshidan prince fixes him with a glare, “ _This is a nightmare, Leo, you should wake up soon before it eats you_ ” 

“I know that!” he hissed through his teeth. 

“ _Then why aren’t you waking up?_ ”

Leo groans, runs a hand across his face and snaps, “Why are you here?” at the other’s face instead. A frown tugs on the Hoshidan prince’s lips, “ _You’ve been asleep for four days straight, you know…_ ” he remarks gravely, eyes darting as if in alarm, “… _is ‘it’ here? I saw your tome glowing, ‘it’ must be here_ ”

“And that is precisely why I’m still here, you moron!”

A roar reminds him that his dream is still going on. Takumi seems to catch on quite quickly despite having just arrived in the dreamscape. “Hide,” he tells him, “…I’ll renew the timeline as quick as I could. DO NOT let the other Takumi see you” Brynhildir is warm on his hand as he rushes the throne cutting the other mid-sentence of, “ _The other Takumi, wha-_ ” 

The fastest way to reset his dream was to let Garon kill him. 

He wished there’s another way.

Takumi’s face, when he comes into, is horribly pale. Before he could say anything, the Corrin in his dream approaches him, stares oddly at his face before saying the same exact line he did in the previous timeline and leaves. “He couldn’t see you…” Leo remarks. Takumi doesn’t seem to hear him, “ _You just killed yourself…_ ” he spells in horror, “ _…Leo what in the- you just KILLED yourself?_ ”

“It’s no big deal,” he shrugs, “…what matters is that Corrin couldn’t see you, which means ‘it’ doesn’t know that you’re here!” 

“ _No! You killed-_ ” Takumi splutters, blinks rapidly before he grabs both his shoulders, surprising the Nohrian prince by how real that feels, “ _…did you say…Corrin?_ ” he hisses. Those eerily similar eyes reflected his confused face and Leo nods. Takumi clenches his jaw, muttering a curse under his breath and makes a garbled sound of frustration. “What’s wrong with Corrin? He’s the second prince of Nohr, you know?” Leo snorts.

The Hoshidan wasn’t answering him, verbally at least, but that glare of fury is enough telling that there’s something else about Corrin, which Takumi knows and he doesn’t. “ _We do not have time for this…_ ” the archer growls pulling him so his ears are right up against the other’s lips, “ _…if killing yourself in your dream doesn’t wake you, then I suppose pinching you won’t work either_ ” it’s warm, he notes. 

Corrin’s hands are always cold in his dream, as if they’re trying to remind him that they’re not real, only a figment of his mind amplified and modified to suit whoever had taken ahold of his dream. Takumi’s, however, is warm, very much real like the world beyond this dream. The world where Nohr needs him, where Takumi and everyone else needs him to wake up.

Heh…and here he thought he could deal with this by himself.

“ _Leo…are you listening to me?_ ”

“Yes, find out who’s behind this endless loop and put an end to its reign of terror”

Takumi eyes him oddly, though he murmurs his affirmative, “ _If there’s something you haven’t done, I suggest you do it,_ ” he says firmly, “ _…for as long as ‘it’ doesn’t notice me, I’ll be right behind you_ ”

We both are two fucked up princes, so why don’t we clean up our mess with our own two pairs of foolish hands?

So this time, he stands a bit taller, Takumi’s presence behind him is calming his mind tremendously as he goes over what he’s done so far. “I’ve killed my own father in a hurry, killed you with my own hands, being killed, stopped Corrin from killing you…” he explains the rest in quick lists, “…what else do you think I could do?”

Unfazed, Takumi simply processes what he said and quiets down, deep in thought. It amazes him how calm Takumi takes everything when all he could remember about him is how quick he is to assume, “ _How about keeping everyone alive for as long as possible?_ ” he suggests, pointing at the group at the throne, confronting Garon or whatever that creature is, “ _…since I don’t see ‘me’ in here, that would mean that I’ll get through the door later on, right? If we halt whatever event which would trigger me bursting with arrows blazing, then I would not come here and nobody would die_ ”

“True…” replies Leo, nods and grins approvingly at the idea.

That’s why he’s here, stalling Corrin from killing Garon, watches in full alarm as the creature they once called father exposes further about a creature above him, calls it in glorified titles and magnificence praises. They sound like garbles of nonsense and at first everything seemed like a fanatic worshipping their gods.

“ _He’s starting to ramble a lot…_ ” comments Takumi, eyeing the creature in distaste.

This is by far the most word they could get from Garon. He hadn’t heard a lot from his former father, seeing that Corrin simply wants to get this over with and he always succeeded in stopping their father mid-rant-

Then something in his mind clicks.

A smirk pulls at his lips, “This ‘god’ of yours, father…” he starts, careful, but eager, “…what makes ‘it’ deserved all the praises you’ve given him?” 

Without looking behind him, he could tell that Takumi is catching on whatever he’s trying to do and humming in agreement.

‘Garon’ twitches, tilts his hand –or what could be called a hand with that slippery mud of a hand – and glares at him, “You…yOu dare Ask for PROof of HiS eMINEnce?” the monster howls, exerting sharp pungent smell across the hall. Leo doesn’t falter as he steps forward, unflinching even when others are shouting his name, “Yes, of course, I’m questioning his credibility. After all, he’s done nothing but hide behind your body and sat on that throne, safe from the fire of war”

“YOu imbECilE of a ChILD!” roars Garon in rage, the axe in his hand pierces the flooring, shaking the ground they’re standing on, “…I WilL NOT tolErATE yOU sulLYING his NAME!!”

There’re two hands behind him, pressing against his back, supporting him to stand his ground. Leo snickers, _finally, finally_ , “What name? We’ve been here for hours, for days, yet no one seems to know who you’re talking about dear father” he drawls the last word in his tongue. ‘Garon’ bellows, the mud slips faster from his head, spilling to the stairs as he trudges toward him, axe up and ready. 

The hands stay; unflinching.

“You WILl KnOW The GREat nAMe that iS THe DragON, An-”

His words are cut short as he fell backward, melts into a puddle without soul and voice – a mere meaningless puddle of nothingness. A smile pulls at his lips when he turns to face Takumi –the one who killed him again and again- who has his bow aimed straight at his head. Young Takumi has stood away from him to take in the sight, his lips parted in realization as he carves the form into his mind. Leo glances as discreetly as he could toward him, mouths a “Go now!” before he turns his gaze back to the Takumi of his dream.

Fury blazes quietly in those crimson orbs and his smile only widens, “A dragon?” he tests and a growl spills from Takumi’s lips. 

“You…are a nuisance…” he speaks.

The Nohrian prince just smiles as he welcomes the arrow with open arms.

Finally...  
………………………………………………………………………………………..

Takumi sees those arrows piercing through the prince’s body despite how heavily armored he is. A smile adorns his face even as death starts to ebb into his skin and his lips move, voicing a soundless, “Got you!” before those amber red eyes close. He shifts his gaze back to ‘himself’ with a bow so alike with Fujin Yumi, yet so different. The divine bow has lost her divinity, engulfed instead with malevolent aura as she blazes quietly, boiling in unquenchable thirst for revenge.

This…this is him. The ‘him’ who had succumbed to its control, the Takumi who’s consumed by hatred that ‘it’ took control of his body so easily, driving his own consciousness out of him and killed everyone. 

The Takumi he saw in his own dream; a nightmare infestation manifested into reality in Leo’s dream.

“Damn you!” it-he-it roars, cursing under its breath as it walks toward Leo’s prone form, “…why won’t you break already?” another arrow embeds into the lifeless body, followed by one more and-

He feels sick.

With one final shot to the head, it huffs, clicking its tongue and turns away, “This is a waste of time…” a scuff of its boots and it leaves, not even bothering to glance at its victim. The sight is horrible, something that would never leave his mind even if he asks for the strongest mind spell.

When it disappears through the door, Takumi finally lets go of his breath and vomits.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A cold sweat runs down his face, sending shiver down the spine of his neck to his back. It ever so gently caresses his cheek, shaky from the tremor coursing through his body. He blinks, notices tears and wipes it with the back of his hand. Shuddering, he finally stares up, meets two pairs of eyes who seem worried, nervous, and baffled all at once.

Though stiff, he offers them his reassuring smile, “What happened?” he asks.

No one answers him. They all seem speechless now that he finally is speaking.

Oh, right…dreams…

“Lord Leo!” his retainer speaks first, glassy eyes meeting his own as two arms spread and wrap around him in a warm -real- embrace. They must’ve looked awkward, him, with his upper half being hugged by Odin while the lower half of his retainer is hanging by his bedside, bent at an unnatural angle. 

Azura stifles a laugh, her yellow ochre eyes conveying relief and concern all at once. He smiles in return, nodding and mouths an “I’m okay” at the princess who replies him with a wider smile. Odin extracts himself soon after, grinning widely with beads of tears on the corner of his eyes, “I know you’ll conquer the darkness and pull through my lord!” he declares, proud and excited all at once. 

“It…it seems, b-big brother, Takumi succeeded” a small voice speaks up behind Azura. Sakura peers shyly behind the blue-haired princess’s back, smiling as he regards her by her name, “…every…everyone is worried, P-prince Leo” she stutters, fiddling with a lock of stray blue hair from Azura. 

He quickly apologizes, expressing his gratefulness before he addresses what’s been nudging at the back of his mind.

“Speaking of your big brother, where is he?”

“Right here, you moron” 

There, by his bedside, propped into a seated position is Takumi, pale and shivering, but alive and well, “Finally decided to stop playing the hero by yourself?” he says nonchalantly. It’s teasing at the same time affectionate, sometimes he couldn’t tell if Takumi does really want to help out of kindness or for a chance to sneer at someone’s face. So he answers in suit, teasing and affectionate all at once, “Yes!” he places his hand atop the flax-colored locks and ruffles them, “…I have you now, haven’t I?”

His answering grin comes with a furious blush that he takes as a bonus.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lord Leo has awoken…

Good news, good news, the best news of the week. 

He lets a genuine smile tugs at his lips for a brief moment, before he steps away from the door to get back to his designated spot. Keeping an eye on this castle have been a cinch after that assassination attempt on his life. They have stopped for a while after the last attempt, probably after finding out that their high prince’s retainer had been the one to help him. 

Suspicious stares are norms around here so he pays those servants no mind as he walks across the hallway. That…glare though…that’s new, “How can I help you?” he asks without turning around. A butt of a weapon presses against the small of his back, insistent and threatening.

“Do not speak unless I ask you a question,” a voice snaps at him, “…and don’t try that stunt of yours where you slip into the shadow like our ninja”

He snickers, shrugs and raises both his hands. The corridor has become bare while they are conversing apparently, all those servants pretend not to see what is being transpired there; a wise choice if he could say so. It nudges him, urges him to keep walking and pretend that everything is fine.

They walk the whole hallway in line, him with both his hands still raised and his capturer with her spear pressed against his back. After they turn a corner toward a dead-end corridor - where public turns their blind eyes on - only then his capturer asks him to turn around.

Dark blue locks and intense gaze, he whistles and is rewarded by the sharp end of spears inches from his neck. She grits her teeth, grips tighter on her spear and finally speaks, voice shaking in what he could identify as constrained rage,

“I know who you are, scum of Nohr…”

………………………………………………………………………………………….

That son of yours is better off as a corpse rather than a body for me.

“Wh…please forgive him, my lord, he doesn’t-”

Trust! He gains that Hoshidan prince’s trust and now the two of them almost…gh

“What’s wrong my lord, what is-”

Silence! Be silent, you worm…I would never tolerate being beaten by two little brats.

“Of course you wouldn’t, they’re just lucky”

Once I gain ahold of that little Hoshidan prince…I would break them….yes…I would break the two of them until there’s nothing left to fix.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

It’s warm, surprisingly, inside the tribe leader cottage. 

The insulation works perfectly, warming the inside even when the weather out there is uncontrollably freezing to the bone. A hearth is built in the middle of the room, where a small pot of warm liquid is being heated. He saw a woman peering from the far end archway to what he assumes is the kitchen. Kilma gives her a wave of hand and the woman dismissed herself. 

The tribe leader takes his seat on the little throne inside –or what could be seen as one- his guards stay faithfully by his sides. They both are vigilant and cautious, a silent warning that he shouldn’t do anything stupid or remotely suspicious or someone’s blood is going to be spilled.

He bows before he takes the seat offered for him. All eyes are on him instantly, searching, seeking for mistake, for a hint of hostility. 

But that’s not what he’s here for.

“Lord Kilma…I speak for myself and not for Nohr…” he begins, immediately catching the tribe leader’s interest with the first sentence, “…I have a proposal to make that would benefit us both. Would you like to listen?”


	22. The Master Plan: Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces should fall together and everything is in its place. They even have a route in and an ally who would come to pick them up. One wrong move they could initiate a war. One single miscalculation and both kingdom would fall into an actual bloodshed. 
> 
> He doesn’t worry about that. He has a good teacher after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE BEEN RE-AWAKENED
> 
> here's a long chapter full of exposition and Leo being adorable and Corrin FINALLY making his move like he should be in the game...I mean he's not that naive, isn't he?

Oboro had enough of sitting around without doing anything to exact her revenge on those who had robbed her of family and life. So when she heard that one of them has been hiding under her nose all this time, she goes off. Her steps across the hallway were heavy with intent, the spear sheathed on her back was burning, ready to be unleashed. And when she found her mark, she struck, hands shaking with fury though controlled. 

Too much set of eyes to see her, too many people who would hear her. She didn’t need them to speak of her lord based on what she’s going to do because he already has too much on his plate. This is her problem anyway, not his. 

She glares at the man held at spear point before her and that horrifying moment flashes across her mind briefly. Her lips should be bleeding by how hard she is biting down on it, but she’s numb to that pain. All that she could focus on is this guy…this bastard who should be punished for destroying her childhood.

“If I may be so bold, sweetheart,” despite the sharp end of her spear right up against his neck, he has the audacity to smirk, “…what have I done to you to be honored with an intimate encounter with this friend of yours?” he points at her spear, a finger rested fleetingly against the head.

She really wants to cut that insolent finger.

“How dare you…” she hisses, “…you know what you’ve done, you murderer!” pressing harder, she takes a sick delight in seeing him flinch visibly, lips twitching. Finally, a reaction; she really should be upfront with this or he’d slip past with those cunning lips of his. 

He makes a face; one without a smile, “I only killed anyone who threatens my lord if you should know and for the record, he had never asked me to kill a single Hoshidan except those who threatened his family” his tone is flat, serious, a complete opposite to what she usually heard out of his mouth. This doesn’t make her back down; nothing would, neither a plea for life or a sound argument coming from a scum.

“You killed my parents!” she barks, “…you and your group of stinking mercenaries who would do anything for a bag of coins”

His eyes narrow in distaste, a frown curls at his lips, “Your parents? Were they soldiers in war?” 

“No! They’re just clothes merchants trying to get by before your dirty hands robbed them of their lives!”

She’s starting to breathe a little too hard and she wills herself to calm down, to think rationally or he would try and _talk_ his way out of this. The frown on his face deepens while his gaze darkens as he casts his sight aside, refusing to see her. That’s enough answer for her as she steps closer, nicks his skin a bit deeper. He doesn’t even cringe - a seemingly resigned look set on his face when he abruptly meets her eyes.

“So you want me to pay for that sin?” he says flatly, “…a sin of a man who would never find out that it was his flesh and blood that would need to pay for his past deeds?”

They said he would deny it and they’ve guessed right, “Oh no you wouldn’t trick me with that smartass mouth of yours,” she snarls, “…you’re there with them when they killed my parents! You’re one of those bastards who stoop lowly enough to kill innocent bystanders” 

A sigh leaves his mouth, “It might be rude of me to ask a lady about this, but, how old are you, sweetheart?”

“Don’t you sweetheart me--”

Even if it’s just one, that slate blue eye gaze is piercing, enough to get her to shut up as he spoke in icy cold voice, “How old are you, sweetheart?” he asks, voice lacking any drawl it always had, “…I’d prefer for you to kindly speak than for me to _drag_ the answer out of your pretty lips”

For the first time after she thinks she has the upper hand, she gulps. Ensuring herself that she still does, she replies his glare with an equally harsh one, “Nineteen” she spits.

“And I’m twenty-four,” he seconds without a beat to mule over the answer, “…how old do you think I was when your parents died?” 

She was seven when it happened; heard those people –if they can be called people at all- murder everything in their path regardless of their plea for life. This bastard wouldn’t be older than twelve at that time - young like she did. Her grip slackens if it’s just a bit, “Your prince is an expert on various weapons even though he’s as young as lord Takumi. I can’t trust your words that you aren’t as well”

“Compared to my Lord who trained under the strict knights in the castle, I was a mere street urchin abandoned by my parents since birth. In Nohr, those who live in the street had to fend off for themselves for a single bite of bread,” he says abruptly, “…I didn’t ask you to pity me nor for you to trust me either, but know this: I’ve robbed and stolen precious things, but never in my young days have I killed anyone like what my parents apparently did” 

Her resolve shakes at that declaration, eyes wide as she processed his words. Those are truths; she sensed. This man might be a scum from Nohr who might’ve been trying to lie his way through her, but those… _those_ are the truth. She might be vengeful, and irrational when it comes to dealing with a Nohrian, but that is not the eye of a liar and the last thing she needs is dirtying her hands with the blood of someone who’s not responsible for the guilt she accuses.

No, no, she shouldn’t hesitate, this man…this is a Nohrian and he would do anything to avoid justice for their sin. Ruthless and cruel; those are what she saw when they murdered everyone she cared for. 

“You are lying…” she stutters.

A low, defeated chuckle clutters out of his lips as he bows; a sign of acceptance of whatever fate she intends to bestow, “I might, or I might not,” he says, “…you can kill me if you want to find out which one is the truth. Though I wouldn’t vouch for my lord to stall his hands should he find out about my apparent demise”

Ah…

The prince of Nohr who she didn’t believe though trusts enough with her lord’s safety. Lord Takumi thinks highly of him, even going as far as trusting him despite originating from the opposing kingdom. She had seen him act; poised and graceful, filtering every word that came out of his mouth. He’s every bit how a perfect princess would be as he’s an excellent prince. Killing this retainer he trusts would only agitate him. He wouldn’t stop until he finds out who had done the deed. And if…

_What would Lord Takumi think of her if they find out it was her?_

Though hesitant, she retracts her spear, eyeing him with grim distrust, but says nothing.

He releases a relieved breath as his thumb slides over the cut on his neck. It isn’t that deep, but blood is dripping from his wound. With a grateful smile on his lips, he murmurs a genuine, actual ‘thank you’ that she doesn’t bother to reply with any verbal response. Her mind is a mess to think highly of this rare display as she tries to understand that her informants –that she trusts- had deceived her.

“If you’re telling the truth, then they’ve lied,” she murmurs, “…are you telling me that a Hoshidan noble actually lied to a prince’s retainer?”

The smile disappears from his lips, “I will tell you a name; if this was the person who had given you this tasty morsel of information then you might have more than a simple liar among those you call noble”

She grits her teeth, gulps down her longing for vengeance, and nods.

* * *

Xander returns with one of his rare smiles. It’s stiff, awkward, and looks absolutely out of place to be on the same face with the crease between his eyebrows, but for his siblings, it’s the sweetest thing their brother could do for them. His smile disappears as soon as he spots Elise among the line of his siblings though; replaced with a startled frown.

“And what are you doing here, little princess?” he scolds sternly, ignoring his report as he crouches in front of the youngest sibling. She smiles; determined and sunnily like she always does. Her hands rest on her hips as she puffs her chest proudly, “I’m here to help!” she declares confidently.

His frown deepens as he shoots a glare toward Corrin, demanding a concrete explanation.

Corrin scratches his cheek sheepishly as he opens his mouth to answer with, “She’s worried that you’ve gone and talked with me, but didn’t return to tell her any kind of answer,” his ruby red eyes gaze toward the young princess with shimmering pride across them, “…so she sneaked out of the castle, rode her horse here and eavesdropped any conversation she came across. She confronted me, asked me questions, and insisted on helping. So here she is, ready for action”

The look on Xander’s bewildered face was priceless, “You sneaked out of the castle—ELISE!” his voice raises as he grabs her shoulders. Elise responds with a startled yelp. Fear settles on her features as it finally dawns on her that it might be a bad idea for her brother to know that part of her small adventure. She closes her eyes, ready for a yell when Xander simply pats her down.

“Are you injured? Where are your escorts? You didn’t encounter any monsters, did you? No one had harmed you, right? If someone had harmed you I would--”

She blinks, baffled.

This continues until her retainers appear on the door, looking as if they haven’t slept for three days straight. He scolds them, of course, for letting the young princess went out like that, though he commends them after for escorting her despite everything. They seem overjoyed by the praise and simply swore to continue doing their work. Elise approaches them after the declaration and with that signature bright smile of hers thank them properly.

Everyone in the room believes that those two would probably throw down their lives just to protect that absolute purity.

After the two leaves, Elise tugs at her oldest brother’s cape, eyes cast downward in a gesture of guilt. She looks up, eyes glassy and lips pouted as she speaks in trembling voice, “Are…are you mad, big brother?” which would surely melt anyone in her radius of sight. Xander seems to have no resistance against this as well as he proceeds to pat his youngest sibling’s head without hesitation and offers awkward attempts at cheering her up.

This manages to quell the doubt in Elise’s face as she happily pats her oldest brother’s arm back. It might be a strange occurrence to see two siblings from two different concubines to get along like this in Nohr, but to Corrin, this sight is just the beginning of his plan and a promise of the future he foresaw in his wish.

“What did they say, Xander?”

Coughing, Xander returns to his usual stoic face, though the previous smile is creeping up on his lips, “They have agreed to your proposition, Corrin,” he said, “…you’ve earned the Ice Tribe alliance, so I suppose a congratulation is in order” a hand is offered toward him. He ignores that and pulls Xander into a hug instead; something he’d commend himself for doing that to someone as heavy as his big brother.

Camilla takes that as a cue for a good hug as well and pulls Elise along to join in. Albeit reluctantly, Xander relents eventually, allowing himself to be hugged by his younger siblings and even returns them himself. They let themselves revel in one another’s warmth; a nice, calm moment before the storm. It feels lacking though, like a heavy absence, which leaves a spot between them strangely empty.

“It feels strange without big brother Leo, isn’t it?” Elise blurts out, voicing what they can’t. Her innocence seems to shine through as her face expresses what they can’t and her lips spell words unspeakable to theirs. He’s glad that court intrigue hasn’t able to change who Elise is and how she speaks and acts. 

His hand finds hers as he squeezes gently, “We’ll get him back together”

With the Ice Tribe agreement, he has another hand on the deck, as well as a promise of a temporary home where they could stay under the radar for a while. The pieces should fall together and everything is in its place. They even have a route in and an ally who would come to pick them up. One wrong move they could initiate a war. One single miscalculation and both kingdom would fall into an actual bloodshed. 

He doesn’t worry about that. He has a good teacher after all.

* * *

Brynhildr hums gently beneath the tip of his fingers. She welcomes him, opening up to him slowly as he traces the invisible spell on her page. He whispers his apology for taking it this long to find a way to cure her, gently easing himself into the task at hand. Her magic glimmers faintly in defiance to the foreign influence within her page and he admires how resilient she has been, enduring this madness soul. 

Since he has experienced it himself, he understands that dreams are its way in. Takumi often spoke of his nightmares; a perfect gateway for this soul to enter his consciousness. As Takumi’s ‘self’ weakens by bad dreams, its influence grows stronger and in the end, Takumi would be just an empty shell for him to use as he pleases. 

“This spell should have a rune for influencing one’s dreams, so…” he unrolled a scroll beside her, “…glad I asked Orochi for this spell” 

An agreeing hum emits from Brynhildr and he smiles, taking delight in her eagerness, “Don’t worry, after I’m finished, you won’t be their tool anymore” he taps her page as if to reassure her. Then, he flicks his gaze back to the scroll and studies the content carefully. He would not make any mistake; there’s no way he would allow such lowly being to win against them and control his newfound ally under his very eyes.

“Are you partaking in any urgent business, my lord?”

It’s Odin; his mind reminds though his eyes are still fixated to the spell as he separates each rune in his head, “I am, though if it’s anything important, you could speak, Odin. I’m listening” there’s the one with dreams and sleep engraved to its structure. “It’s Niles, my lord, he-” his retainer pauses, “…I think the light had taken him with only stars and moons as the witness to his grand disappearing act”

He bites his lower lip; can’t help that slight worry despite how reliable Niles has proven himself to be in the past, “I’ve given him duty to watch from the shadows, Odin, of course, you wouldn’t find him that easily” he shouldn’t stop, the counterspell is within his grasp, he shouldn’t falter now.

Odin, to his credit stops speaking, though his worry lingers in the air. With a sigh, he stops and turns toward his retainer, “I’m sure he’s somewhere in the castle, Odin. I trust him so could you trust him too like I do?” he says softly. The mage blinks, jaws open in wordless awe. He shakes his head and a toothy grin grace his feature, “But of course! What kind of partner I would be if I don’t trust my arch nemesis!”

With that he turns on his heel and prepares to leave the room. He stops as the door slides open and turns his head, showing a gentle smile, “You have a really nice smile, Lord Leo and I wish to protect it so leave Niles to me!”

_That_ has caught him off guard.

Odin leaves with conviction on each of his step and Leo continues, flustered, but strangely proud for a reason he has yet to give a name. He looks at the open scroll and Brynhildr with strengthened resolve. He’d find the answer, he’s sure he would. Not just for Takumi and Hoshido, but for his retainers and home.

* * *

Opening the scroll before her, she inhales.

This is it. This is her answer. She’d tell them everything without saying that name. Without saying anything that’d turn her into bubbles and die. She’s needed here, her song is needed, her presence is needed. Everything would be fine, she tells herself again. The ink looks frightening, though she steels herself and plucks the pen carefully from its case. 

“Mother…” she mutters, “…give me strength”

* * *

“Hello there~” greets the one-eyed retainer nonchalantly even with a spear on his nape.

That…isn’t in his plan…

He sputters, points at the young woman behind him, who seems as surprised as he does –and extremely furious- “Niles!”

“Who are these people and why are you sneaking them into Hoshido? Are they nobles from Nohr? Are you trying to capture me with their help?” the woman has beaten him to it, yelling in what can only be identified as pure anger. He winced as Niles laughs, which earns him a nudge with that spear. “Now, now, sweetheart, I told you not to yell. Besides, these are the people who could help us in taking down those liars you’re so set on murdering so I’d say let them be”

The woman is definitely not placated by those words, “You told me you’re going to expose the nobles’ lie!” she hisses.

“Niles what is -” 

The spear moves so fast, he only has enough time to step back a few inches. Yet the tip of it stands menacingly pointed at his throat, “Silence, you Nohrian scum!” she growls threateningly, “…move and I’ll cut you down from where you stand”

A finger presses down on the spear as Niles clicks his tongue, “No, no, can’t have you do that, sweetie,” he says easily, “…if you cut him down, you would definitely start a war”

“What do you--” her gaze flickers between them as realization dawns on her face, “…no, you didn’t just-”

Xander coughs to his fist, nipping the argument from its bud, “Young lady, I apologize on behalf of my dear…sister’s retainer and our own action,” he starts, careful and calm so he would not agitate her further, “…we meant no harm to come here and for now, we are not royals as our title entitled us to be, just siblings searching for their lost sister”

Her spear moves away from anybody’s neck as she takes a step back, clearly conflicted about doing so in front of her enemy, “Brother…you all are here for your brother, aren’t you?” she growls, her gaze sharp against them. Elise pushes through the crowd at this moment, smiling brightly at the young woman, “Yeah, have you seen him?” she asks, a hint of plea coloring her voice. 

She seems stunned, must’ve not expected such purity to come from her enemy’s line, “I…yes…” she blurts, “…I’ve seen your brother; he’s in the castle; researching. I take it that you’re his younger sister then?”

“Yeah! My name is Elise and you are?”

A soft smile appears on the young woman’s face, “Oboro…my lady,” she says, “...my name is Oboro and I serve lord Takumi”

Elise, as sincere as she always is, smiles wider and bows, “Thank you for taking care of my brother!” she declares joyfully. For all the hatred she feels toward Nohr, Oboro couldn’t find it in herself to hate that smile and that innocence. They should really thank that young girl, she grunts, her spear finally sheathed behind her.

“Niles! What did you do to make her angry at us?” 

And as if she isn’t done, Elise demands that, pointing accusingly at her brother’s retainer, who merely shrugs nonchalantly. “I think Leo would like you to befriend everyone instead of making someone hate us!” she pouts, eyeing her older siblings behind her for support.

Camilla saves the day by grabbing the youngest princess’s hand and clasps it with her own, “I do agree with you, Elise, but for now, why don’t we ask Niles to get our brother back?” she smiles patiently. Realization twinkles on her eyes before Elise immediately agrees and demands Niles to take them right now into where Leo is.

This doesn’t escape Oboro’s attention, as the young woman lifts her spear once more, “I’m afraid I can’t let you go further then. This is still a Hoshidan territory, and you all are Nohrians trespassing without permission!” she warns. Corrin grimaces at this outcome; he hadn’t seen this one coming, had he? 

Once again, Niles presses down on the menacing spear gently as if chiding a petulant child, “There’s no need for such hostility, Oboro, I’ve dealt with that permit already; you are here after all and that persistent shadow is here as well” he says with ease as he jabs a thumb to a spot behind him. 

Everyone stares at the spot he points at and squints their eyes in confusion. Nothing is there as far as anyone can tell. Oboro, however, pales and shakes her head in disbelief, “I have so many questions for you after all of this mess is over” she hisses at Niles as she turns and starts to walk. 

Niles merely winks and gestures for them to follow.

* * *

“Hey-”

“Slide the door close and come in if you wish to accompany me. If not, you should leave me be”

The room is far too dark for a space exposed to the sun and he has to squint to see where the speaker actually is. With the only light source being the light from the hallway, it takes him more than ten seconds to spot him in the dark. When he does, he closes the door behind him and makes his way to the mage.

Taking the empty spot as his own, he observes, eyebrows raised, “Care to tell me what’s going on in here?” 

“Did you know that even when you’re blind, with the right instinct and spell, you could definitely win in a contest of magic?” 

He tilts his head, “No I didn’t know. Never tried my hands in magic before”

“Even though your bow is enhanced with magic?”

Shrugging, he dismisses the question, “That doesn’t matter, you haven’t answered my question at all”

Leo gives him this disapproving glare as he places his hand on the closed tome, “If I know you’d be asking questions, I’d rather tell you to leave” then carefully, as if the slightest strength would tear it, the mage opens it. His own reply is caught in his throat when the tome glows in gentle violet, emitting strange power that even he –with zero experience in magic – could feel. 

Like Fujin Yumi, his heart helpfully supplies as he watches runes from the page come to life one by one. The whole page seems to shine, but where the runes are written on, it glows the brightest. His lips part, both in awe and bafflement, “This—“

“This is the spell responsible for causing you all those nightmares,” the mage says, “…it makes me mad that it takes me this long to decipher and create a counterspell. It seems like they had realized that I have broken the layered seal and started to attack me; thus the nightmares”

Takumi flicks his eyes up, “Wait, they _attacked_ you once you broke the layered seal? But how? I didn’t even know that you’ve done that already, actually, when did you do that?”

“Questions, questions,” snarls Leo as he picks up a scroll beside the glowing tome, “…it comes to you through a tome which is always in my grasp every day. How do you think they did it?” he traces the surface as his lips mutter a spell and the scroll lights up. He’d never seen how an actual mage works out of battle so this whole display is fascinating enough for him to clamp up. Blue pieces of runes glimmer from the scroll as it comes out in lines, spiraling up above them.

It’s like stuff from legend; something out of a fairy tale read to children before they fall asleep by their parents. As if the magic within those pages is real right here, spinning into the air as it forms a bizarre shape; commanded by Leo’s lips. His eyes are fixated by their beauty; captivated by their seemingly unreal existence. None any of Hoshido’s diviner ever made such spectacles. He’s seen animal spirits went out of a scroll, but this light show is nothing like those.

“If this manages to render you speechless, I wonder what I could pull out of your face, prince Takumi”

He’s still staring, mesmerized, transfixed, “They’re really pretty,” his eyes sparkle in amazement, “…you’re amazing, Leo!” comes out of his mouth as genuine praise. The mage is silent, too silent that he flicks his gaze reluctantly away from the mystifying display to what he could make out of Leo between this darkness. With the glowing tome as their only light –and the runes- he only sees enough to confidently say that it is a blush across the former prince’s cheeks.

“L-let’s just get on with this” sputters Leo as the runes finally move.

It descends slowly, gracefully as if it’s climbing down a spiral staircase. Right before it reaches the tome, it unravels, uncurls, each line loosens until it creates a space between them. The glowing tome floats, blinking to respond the apparent beckon from the runes. It settles comfortably between the circling lines, hovering up and down in controlled movement. 

He feels more than hears Leo’s foreign command and the runes enter the page, slipping into the light as it engulfs them; bright purple shifting briefly to aquamarine as it swallows those runes, before it returns to its original color. It floats down, back to its rightful owner’s hand gently. 

Leo sighs in relief after it lands on his hand and he cradles it to his chest like it’s something too precious for a simple tome. He did say it’s a _divine_ tome though, so their bond might be similar to what he has with Fujin Yumi. Strange how both Nohr and Hoshido each have their respective set of divine weapons. 

“Now you should be safe as well” 

Even without proper lighting, he could see that the other prince is smiling; relieved and proud at what he has achieved. Strange as it is, warmth spreads beneath his chest as well. Trust is a strange thing to have, especially to someone he’d consider an enemy should they meet in different circumstances.

So he smiles back: a silent congratulation.

* * *

Most of his siblings are admiring the view across Hoshido in awe; Elise even squeals at the sight of flower fields and rows of mid-bloom trees with pink flowers all over their branches. She points at them enthusiastically, praising the color as she even tries to climb one in an attempt to pick one branch for souvenirs. It is stopped hastily by Xander, however, as he simply picked Elise, who has gone halfway up despite her rather restricting attire.

She sulks after that, spending the rest of their walk name-calling her oldest brother as a party pooper. Xander tries his best not to let it get to him, but it is clear that the eldest of the siblings are pretty taken aback. As he watches all of this unfold, a soft jab nudges his side and the young woman from Hoshido is there, right beside him with this scary glare he couldn’t help but flinch at. 

“Pardon if I’m being quite impolite to…you, but had she ever seen a flower at all?”

He laughs sheepishly, “I think the castle has flowers…but they died pretty quickly if her story is something to go by. My brother once told me that Nohr doesn’t have the optimal climate for plants to thrive so it’s difficult for anything to actually grow in our soil” 

Oboro’s face softens if only for a brief second. She sets it back to her stern one before she nods, murmuring an almost inaudible, “I see…” 

Seeing how his answer has affected her, he hastily adds, “Oh, but we have the most beautiful roses whenever they are in bloom however short! Camilla and Elise always brought a beautiful rose bouquet with them on those rare occasions” offering his most polite smile.

She looks at him as if he has just told her that his pet has died.

“Umm…”

“You don’t need to please me, prince,” she cuts, flicking her gaze back to the road ahead of them, “…not any of you even brought retainers, your youngest attempted to climb a tree and you are even trying to cheer me up. Not any of you _sounds_ like the Nohrian I knew from my childhood”

He scratches his cheek, “We really don’t sound like royals, do we?”

“No, you don’t even sound like a Nohrian and it makes me angry of how easily I could accept you as acquaintance if I don’t know that you came from Nohr” she hisses, clearly irritated. He blinks at such a strange declaration. Has she just openly said that she’d rather not be acquainted with him at all? 

This has become awkward, hasn’t it?

“Now what are you two so preoccupied with not to hear my call?”

Camilla’s warmth is something he’s used with and it brings him comfort to know that his sister is there. Though he could do without being cradled into her bosom each time she wants to show her affection…

Oboro’s gaze on him turns ten times worse than the one she gave him before. 

“I take it back, all of you Nohrians are the same shameless bastards” she huffs, her steps hastens as she tries to put more distance between her and them. His big sister blinks, places a delicate hand on his shoulder and asks innocently, “Does she need a hug as well?”

Corrin smiles nervously as he averts his gaze, “I don’t think she’s used to such open gesture of affection, big sister Camilla” 

“That’s a pity…” she mutters. Then, before he could process that Camilla has released him and is walking toward the Hoshidan, he hears, “Would you try one hug, darling?” from Camilla, followed by a stern “No!” by Oboro who seems more than ready to stab someone with a pike.

Elise joins in on the fun not two seconds later, cheerily asking if Oboro would like it if it comes from her. 

“Seeing them like this, I would’ve never guessed that she comes from Hoshido,” chides his big brother, who has taken his side after Camilla left, “…Camilla didn’t come as often as I did to the battlefield and Elise had never seen any battle at all. I envy them to be able to interact with a Hoshidan without having to ensure that they still have their weapon with them…”

Corrin puts on his biggest smile, “We should make this view a daily occurrence,” he watches as Oboro awkwardly attempts a one-armed hug with Elise, “…is it an impossibility, big brother?”

“It’s…impossible if you consider how Nohr is right now; with father being so unlike himself and…” Xander trails off, a grimace deepens the crease between his eyebrows and the younger prince decides that he hates that. With a playful flick of his fingers, he quells it from his brother’s forehead. “Don’t worry about it, Xander! I’ve made us a brilliant plan, haven’t I? And we siblings get to be together after we get Leo back! Even if we’re away from our castle, we’re still together and that’s what matters the most!” he grins.

Xander looks stunned at that declaration. It soon turns into a frown and the oldest prince of Nohr clears his throat, “So you also planned for Elise to worry about me and sneak out of the castle to join with you?” his voice is flat as he asks. Corrin flinches, shifts his gaze anywhere not on his brother’s face and answers with a hesitant, “Maybe?”

“You’re not getting away from this easily, little prince”

He runs toward Camilla at that moment, screaming in terror as Xander shouts a loud and stern, “Get back here at once, Corrin!”

* * *

It’s quiet without all the princes and princesses, but seeing all their retainers here in one place is a sight to behold. Especially when they are all mostly trained in the act of killing or professional castle knights. They already are a sight with him and both Felicia and Flora serving them cups of tea as casually as they could. Though they may call themselves as Lord Corrin’s retainers, they are still maids and butler first. 

Felicia had remarked how ‘scary’ the room feels and her twin sister quickly clasped her hand over the clumsy maid’s lips and laughed nervously at anyone within hearing distance. He doesn’t actually mind the offhanded comment since he feels the oppressing pressure as well. Saying that out loud, however, would only mar Lord Corrin’s reputation so he chooses to lock his mouth.

“Umm…is there anything I can help everyone with?” 

A tiny voice chirps in as the door creaks open to show a young girl in white apron. Her braided blue hair sways as he pulls the door open further. She stares up at him, offering a sheepish, somewhat hopeful smile. “Have you locked the gate?” he asks. 

She nods, clutching her apron skittishly, “If there’s anything else I can help with--”

“Stay here in this room and keep watch for any other guards from the castle,” he pushes the door open, allowing her to slip in, “…don't forget to make sure every cup is filled. You can notify either Flora or Felicia if you spot an empty cup”

As she enters the room, he walks out the door, slowly closing it behind him softly. 

He hasn’t even taken a single step when it opens again, revealing the very same blue-haired young girl, peeking from the gap between the door. “Jakob,” she calls out, “…are we going to be okay?” her voice is so small, too tiny to be heard. It’s to be expected though. They all are here for one common goal: to serve their respective prince and princess even when it means to betray the kingdom they serve.

Comforting anyone wasn’t taught in any books about butler he has read and honestly, it might not be his forte to cheer anyone up. To that matter, he could only offer words and this is what he could say, 

“We would be okay as long as we follow Lord Corrin’s plan, on this, I firmly believe in”

* * *


	23. The Master Plan: Collapse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything crashed and burnt, but somehow they’re going to be okay.
> 
> Maybe, he isn’t sure anymore, gods help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two notes about this chapter:  
> 1\. I assume as long as you don't say the word 'Valla' or 'Anankos', you'll be fine, thus is why they are okay  
> 2\. I suck at writing a battle scene so I tried to act it out. It almost made me fall from the chair

Niles leads them through quite a path; occasionally even greeting anyone they meet along the way with a small wave or a wink. They follow him along, smiling at the Hoshidan citizens they passed by, waving and greeting them back when there were a few curious children who poked and prodded at the curious bunch. Oboro has to consciously stop herself from unsheathing her spear each time one of them tried to reply any greeting, but aside from that, nothing seems out of place.

They look so peaceful – a tad different than those in Nohr – but more or less similar. Their children are just as curious and their parents as wary. The only difference is perhaps how bright it is when compared to their home kingdom. Elise seems to shine brighter under the sun shower, her smile glows whenever she returns the local greeting. She even goes as far as to ask their companion of how to reply their greeting politely.

“It’s strange to walk in the enemy territory without expecting we’ll be attacked at any moment” 

It’s an offhanded comment; one that must’ve slipped out from Xander without the crown prince knowing. But it brings a smile to his face all the same. If only the two kingdoms would be in peace with one another, this would be a normal occurrence and Leo wouldn’t have to deal with replacing anyone in his family for a stupid purpose like this. 

As the street changes, dirt road ended to start the paved path, where it’s noticeably less crowded, Niles turns toward them and clasps his hands together, “Just like you requested lord Corrin,” he gestures toward the path made with cobbled stones, “…the way back to Hoshido castle”

Alright, at least, that’s something in his actual plan—

“And now the price for my service” 

He whips his head toward the one-eyed retainer, “What?” 

With ease, the white-haired fearlessly pulls their companion from Hoshido in front of them, “I got tip that she’s been in contact with someone from Nohr just recently,” he taps her shoulders twice, earning a small ‘what’ from her, “…she doesn’t know though so be a bit gentle with her, alright?”

As if he knows, he ducks as the spear swipe across where his head was before, “Now, I’m going back to my lord before he sends Odin after me and everything would be out of hand before we could say--”

“AHA! There you are my arch nemesis! I see that you’ve been quite preoccupied with gathering companions and partners and—Lord Xander?!?”

Anyone could definitely see that annoyance seeping slowly into the one-eyed retainer’s face, “Stop…” a tremendously heavy sigh slips past Niles’s lips as he addresses the blond mage with this look, “...aren’t you escorting our prince?” he says, irritated. Unfortunately, Odin is still too flabbergasted to even react and answer as he gestures at the princes and princesses, too speechless to form any reaction.

Grabbing the stunned mage, Niles starts pulling him from where he stands, “I deeply apologize since this is as far as I could escort you,” he could definitely hear Odin snapping out of his stupor and starts to question many things, “…Miss Oboro, it’s up to you to bring them to your source. Do be kind to them, alright? My lord will have my head if any of them is hurt!”

And off the two go, disappearing into dots as Niles drag the confused mage along with him down the other way.

A strike of metal against the cobbled stone surprises them, “That scum of a--” Oboro snarls, “…oh, alright, fine, see if I leave them alone without your disgusting eye on them!” her spear strikes the path once more as she continues to swear. She looks way more frightening than what they’ve used to see.

“It’s okay, everyone!” Elise pipes up with a clap of her hands, “…miss Oboro will take us to where we should! Big brother would never ask Niles to lead us to a trap!” she bounces on her heels, happily grabbing one of the dark-haired woman’s – wielding a spear menacingly - arms. The young woman is startled, but she doesn’t try and point that spear at their youngest sister so nobody makes a move.

After she finally calms down, the Hoshidan sighs as she gently tugs Elise away from her spear arm and faces them, “I don’t trust him one bit, but I do have faith in your precious brother so no, I would not attack you even if my duty demands me to do so” her fist tightens around the spear. It’s obvious how restrained she’s being to herself and he’s especially grateful that she does not skewer them right then and there.

“I’m going to bring you to a noble of Hoshidan,” she says, “…as that bastard said before, he has suspicion that it’s actually a spy from your kingdom and he managed to convince me that his ‘guest’ would be able to identify him should it prove to be true…” 

Corrin sighs, “And by guests, he must’ve meant us…” 

Oboro nods as she points at the road before them with the tip of her spear, “This is the old path to the castle town. No one uses this path anymore and it’s been left as it is to be destroyed by nature” she sheathes her spear and makes a gesture to follow her. 

Even when Elise doubtlessly walks after her, hesitation still lingers across the Nohrians; Xander doesn’t even dare make a single move as he eyes the young woman, conflicting emotions flash across his rather stoic face. It frightens him that this could be it; that Xander couldn’t tolerate treading across thin ice like this and risk their safety – they are indeed deep in the enemy territory after all.

Camilla who has been strangely silence taps their oldest sibling’s shoulder and smiles, “She said she has faith in Leo, wouldn’t that be enough reason for you to at least give her a chance?” she glances at the growing distance between them and the two, “…besides, if she proves to be bad, we can always slit her throat” 

With how casual Camilla has worded that, he couldn’t help the shiver down his spine. However, the oldest of them doesn’t seem to be quite affected by that. He meets each of their eyes and swallows, “I’m the one who’s responsible for each of your safety,” he declares, “…if anything really does happen, I’ll be there to stop it and I want every last one of you to get away from here”

The weight of his declaration sinks in when he realizes what could happen. His plan is deteriorating and his siblings are going to pay the price if it falls apart. This is his fault isn’t it, he should’ve checked for more information, should’ve brought more with them instead of this flimsy disguise—

_No, no, that’s wrong…_

_If, he, the planner doesn’t believe in his own plan then who would?_

_Even if he’s bullshitting, even if he’s making up things as they go…_

The smile he puts on next does not come as façade, “Don’t worry, Xander,” his smile widens, “…everything will be fine. Trust me!”

His two older siblings are staring at him in bafflement and he almost falters. Thankfully, Camilla breaks the silence, even if it’s by pulling him into another bone-crushing hug and telling him how handsome he had looked with that conviction in his eyes. That, followed by a pat on his head by Xander is enough to reignite his confidence.

If he could trust his plan, then everyone else would too.

* * *

_The fate is changing, shifting. Everything had fallen apart yet new path had been opened_

“I’ve failed you…I’ve failed to see this…even with my knowledge of the future, I’ve-”

_Enough, worm…I should’ve handled this myself since the very beginning_

“No, my lord, no, I have…there must be something I could do”

“My lord? My…my lord what--”

“…………”

“What have I done…”

* * *

Azura knows that she isn’t quite talented in painting, yet she tries anyway. Her brush sketches out what her mind could remember. The song in her head is clear as the lake water – like her mother’s eyes as she sang her the song she would remember for the rest of her life. Her hands are shaking when she draws the word into pictures, lyrics into sketches. 

The scroll is accepting this knowledge; a silent witness to her amateur hands as they finally tell her story after being silenced for too long. Black on white; she wishes for more color as however grim the fate, which awaits those who tattletale, it is still a world of wonders and she wouldn’t do justice without more hues on them.

She still feels fear; that embedded fear of death, which might await her if she finishes this work. But she continues onward, ignoring the gut crawling horror and paints.

If she could change the grim future she’s always seen every time she sings, she’d do anything.

Anything.

* * *

A single guard throws open the door, his face as pale as sheet, “…The castle--” he chokes on his own saliva as he tries to calm himself, “…Krakenburg has finally sent their soldiers here!”

Every single retainer in that room stands at attention. The servants in the very same room immediately set off to their real work. Calmly, they instruct everyone to retreat to the back of the castle where the envoy from the Ice Tribe is waiting. From there, it would only be a matter of guiding them to where their princes and princesses would come back to; a new home.

The two maids are currently making their way to the front door. Ice magic could buy them some time, but not much. Soon enough, those soldiers would surely arrive and knock on their door with little to no patience. They would have to vacate the fortress before that happened. He silently orders Lilith, who scrambles into her job immediately, leading the mismatched band of retainers

It’s too bad that they don’t have the veteran knight with them. Corrin would be sad when he finds out Gunther couldn’t come with them, but they don’t have any spare time to wait until his return from his assignments. He leads the group of retainers out of the castle, through the back door where he’d sneak lord Corrin out whenever he’s bored out of his mind. It’s a passage mostly unknown to anyone not even the soldiers know of its existence.

“Hey, Jakob, why don’t we just stab them all?” someone pipes up before another frantically tries to shut the voice. He, on the other hand, calmly replied her with, “We shouldn’t make an enemy out of Nohr this soon” and guided them through the last door. The envoy regards them with a nod and he left those bunch of retainers – and Lilith – at his capable hands.

Now…he only needs to pick Felicia and Flora, then they all could escape.

* * *

It isn’t the best painting in the whole entire world, but Azura has tried her best and he appreciates her effort more than her result. The scroll is covered in a painting of dragons: two, he immediately recognizes from ancient tales, but one in the middle, shaped by grotesque stroke and horrendous stain is unknown to his knowledge. Two dragons; each blesses their own kingdom. 

Dusk and Dawn dragons; respectively the dragon of Nohr and Hoshido. 

“So there is another dragon among these two” he concludes as Azura nods. She points at the land she painted on the middle, under the grasp of the third dragon, “I couldn’t speak of it further and I advise you to do so, but please trust me that ‘this’ is true”

He stares at the painting once more, absorbing everything Azura wants to convey through it. “And that’s where we should go, right? Where we could finally end the dispute between Nohr and Hoshido?” Takumi chides in suddenly, peering over his shoulder. The songstress hums in agreement as she touches the pendant above her chest, forlornly gazing at the glimmering surface, “But the entrance is locked within the sky. I want to get there as soon as possible, but it would not be open until the sky of Hoshido and Nohr meets”

“When Dusk and Dawn meets…” he mutters, “…it must be near if whatever possessing King Garon is so keen on having another body to control”

A thoughtful look passes her face, “Do you…want to check it for yourself? The entrance to this land?” she suddenly says, eyeing them both hopefully. He blinks, taken aback that she has just made that offer after she told them how dangerous it is to associate oneself with this hidden kingdom. This offer manages to pique his curiosity though, despite how many things should be taken into consideration before they could depart there though. 

“Let’s go right now!” Takumi chirps in.

He smacks the prince’s back as an instinctive reply to his ridiculously reckless answer.

Takumi yelps and smacks his hand back, yelling a, “Why not?” 

“I can think of more than one reason,” he huffs, showing the archer two fingers, “…first, Azura told us that the gate is currently locked. Checking on them won’t necessarily get us there this instant. Second, are you really ready to take on whatever horror lies there?”

Takumi should back down, shouldn’t he? Yet, he’s proven wrong when the prince pipes up, “Don’t I have you both there?” he points at them, “…your divine tome, my divine bow, and Azura’s singing. It would take a whole army to take us down or maybe two if we’re really serious”

Flattering as it is to be acknowledged as powerful, being careless right now is an opening that ancient dragon probably needs. And Takumi looks more than eager to nip this problem by its bud before they are prepared for anything. He wouldn’t back down, Leo concludes, so he turns to Azura and asks, “How do we get there if the necessary requirement isn’t met?” she should have a method, right? She wouldn’t ask him to _move_ the sky, right?

Azura gives them a quick nod, “This evening, meet me by the lake at the back of the castle. I’ll try and summon a small gate and we could go take a look”

Takumi immediately agrees.

This still sounds like a terrible idea, but Leo nods anyway if only to keep an eye on them both.

* * *

Nobles are housed nearest to the castle complex. They have bigger housings than civilians, signifying their status. It’s also a physical proof of how close they are to the royal family. They made up the country’s several sectors of power. From military to trade; each bear responsibility for what they watch over and also rights to speak against the royal family. Doesn’t mean that they could change a king’s verdict, but they do have some kind of reach to influence the decision made in the castle.

And she’s pretty sure that no traitor should be amongst their number as even the queen trusts them.

“I’m here to talk with your lord,” she speaks to the servant girl, “…is he too busy to spare a moment for the prince’s retainer?”

The servant girl nods fervently as she allows her into the house, eyeing curiously at the small group behind her. Before she could point it out, however, she has cut her with, “They’re the prince’s guests; children of nobles, one who got hooked up with foreigners hence the strange hair color. I’m just doing a little guard watch job,” the Nohrians, thankfully shuts their pretty lips and awkwardly wave at her, “…mind if they come in as well, I can’t let my eyes out of them even if for a moment, they’re pretty big deals”

Though confused, the servant girl seems satisfied with that answer and nods. She leads them into the guest room, calling for her lord to notify him of his visitor. Not too long after, the master of the house slips into the rather spacious room, smiling as he meets her eyes. It’s pretty hard to keep her face neutral, but she manages somehow.

Then, his face contorts.

“You-”

He seems flabbergasted as he eyed the group behind her warily, “Pretty interesting group of…guests you have over there…” he turned his head, avoiding their line of sight if possible. If that isn’t suspicious enough, the oldest prince from her ‘guests’ is glaring pretty hard at the panicking noble. 

“Someone you knew?” she asks, smirking. The man laughs nervously, shaking his head too furiously for a genuine ‘no’. So he does know them and seems worried that they know him back. Or at least one of them should know him, or ever at least saw his face. If it’s a spy, someone would make his move soon. She eyes to nothing, in particular, knowing that trying to see would be futile. 

“I _know_ you” the prince finally chides in, frowning deeply as he keeps his gaze fixated on him, “…why are you here of all places?” 

The noble doesn’t answer, but by that blanched face and gritted teeth, he’s thinking of a way out of this predicament. When he finally answers, it’s with a flustered, “Well, I don’t know you, maybe you’re mistaking me to someone else, my lord…” and the stiffest shrug she’s ever seen. 

In a blink, a scream rings out and the shadow is already there, pointing the sharp end of a kunai at the man’s throat. “Every contact with Nohr should be reported back to the castle,” the high prince’s retainer speaks, cold as ice, “...wasn’t that your own rule which dictates so?” the cold metal is pressed slightly on his flesh and he screams harder. 

“No, no, it’s not, he’s wrong, I’ve never seen him before, I swear!”

Blood starts to bead at the end of the blade, “You address him with ‘lord’. They went through town without any of them being recognized as nobility and you’ve nonchalantly addressed him with respect” not a single ounce of mercy can be heard from his voice; a completely emotionless accusation with cold hard fact.

They could only stare as the retainer hauls him away, screaming and struggling as the servants watch on, confused and scared. Must have no idea that the master they’ve served is corrupt. “Where did you see him, prince?” she asks, eyeing the frightened servants. 

“Let’s just say the king of Nohr trusts me well enough to let me in on their secret net over the continents,” he answers bitterly, “…he stood out though; one that the king actually talked to”

She lets out a chuckle, “Then I _am_ indeed being used. How naïve of me to think that such an important piece of information would come that easily” how dare they use her revenge as a means to drive their plan forward. They don’t consider human’s feelings at all do they? As long as their purpose is reached, they would do anything regardless of how immoral it would be, wouldn’t they?

A tug on her sleeve earns her a pair of puppy eyes on equally adorable face. Princess Elise is looking up at her, eyes glassy, “I…apologized if what my father had done is…unforgivable, miss Oboro” she squeezes her sleeve, lips shaky. 

That face is seriously no fair. She’s not a heartless bastard even when it’s a Nohrian who asks for pity from her, but Elise could possibly garner pity from any kind of person despite their nationality. With a defeated sigh, she bows to reach her eye level, smiling as she cards her hand through smooth blond and purple locks, “No, it is not a fault for you to apologize for, princess” 

“But…but it makes you sad and I don’t want to make a new friend of ours sad” she sniffs. It tugs something in her heart and her chest tightens as she watches the young girl cries. Truly, how can a young girl like this exist in the very country she hates with all her heart?

“Just say yes, miss Oboro, she wouldn’t stop crying if you don’t do so” the younger prince chirps in, earning him a small punch from said princess yelling, “I do not cry!”. The two might start a playful argument then and there if the two older siblings don’t get their hands on each. 

As they walk away, leaving the premises after she asks the servants to keep quiet about the commotion, she finds the youngest princess hand and shakes it. She blinks at first, puzzled, though catches on quick. And if that isn’t the biggest sunny smile she’s ever seen, she’d never seen one at all then.

* * *

Though he knew of the lake’s existence at the back of the castle, he had never visited it before. The garden, library, and courtyard have provided him with the peace and quiet he needs to clear his thought. So this could be the first time he actually steps into the beautiful crystal lake of Shirasagi. 

The green grass is a mesmerizing sight and as far as his eyes can see, it’s only green and blue and the very much clear air he could breathe in. Spring is nearing its end and he couldn’t believe that this is the second spring he’s spent here with these Hoshidans. A whole year and everything somehow has changed his perspective. 

This is not a war between Nohr and Hoshido anymore, isn’t it? It’s a war between them and whatever forces behind his father. Whatever it is that Azura spoke of and what Takumi’s nightmare is all about. Everything is connected and now here he is, viewing the world in its grey area. Neither from Nohr nor from Hoshido.

“What are you spacing out for?” his companion suddenly speaks, frowning when he smirks, “…what’s so funny now?” comes his question as the long-haired prince finally stops to glare at him. He gives him a dismissal wave as he stares toward Azura’s back, “A year ago, I would never believe I’ll be here with you of all people trying to open a gate to the unknown” and it’s true; out of all the Hoshidan siblings, he assumes he’d get along with the second prince the least what with how hostile and distrusting he seems. 

Takumi replies him with a snort, “A year ago, I would never believe I could befriend someone from Nohr without a miracle, but nobody told me that it would be a prince in a dress with attitude problem from Nohr who’d be someone I could actually trust” 

Sincerity seems to seep through each and every word he said and it really is strange to feel like this toward someone who used to be his enemy isn’t it? So he lets it soothe his worry and keep it at the back of his mind, “I let it slide this time. Right now, we should just focus on what Azura is going to show us”

Azura stands in silent, staring forlornly at the lake surface, reflecting her form like a shimmering mirror. She peers over her shoulder and nods at them both, asking for confirmation; that they both are ready for what she’s going to do. He gulps and nods accordingly, following Takumi who has nodded much too eagerly. The songstress returns her gaze back at the lake and her lips part to sing. 

Her usual song dances in the air around them, echoing throughout the whole field. She takes her first step toward the water, the song never ceasing to pour out of her lips. The first step on the water earned a gasp from them both, which soon turns into gulps as her feet brings her further. Its calm surface looks as if it has never been bothered at all as she walks atop the surface; gently so as to not disturb the untroubled water. 

Then, suddenly, her voice changes and her steps hasten, limbs fluidly moving to create forms. The water moves to her will, swirling and spiraling to encircle her body and she lets it flow along as if she directs it herself. As the last verse is sung, it gathers in one place; like a door or a gate and it unfurls, revealing a shaky bright light in the shape of a door. 

“This is a gate to that world,” Azura says, nonplussed by the fact that she’s still standing on top of the water, “…I doubt that it’s open though, the connection is weak and to walk in right now is not a good idea” she warns rather harshly. Right as she finishes saying that, the door trembles and fizzes out of existence, disappearing into thin air as the water between it disperses back into the lake.

Had they tried to enter, they’d probably be trapped there.

Azura looks at the previously occupied spot before she hums and returns back to shore, dry and safe. “That’s a small gate I could form through the power of this pendant and the song. They come from that place as a memento from my mother. She gave it to me when she met her demise” she gives the glistening pendant a small tap.

“Then your mother also knows of this place? No, Azura…did you come from there?” 

Small as it is, Azura smiles, “Yes…” she whispers.

So many questions flood into his head. How did she get here? Why was she here? And what happened to her mother during her stay in Nohr? And Takumi seems to share his thought. They both have questions and Azura couldn’t freely give them the answer they want.

But everything goes out of the window when his Brynhildr hums.

* * *

“Something…is going on…” 

Deep in his own room, the high prince of Hoshido stares at his divine weapon in worry. Raijinto could generate lightning, true, but since he was chosen as its wielder, it has been contented to only do so when he’s fighting in the battlefield. But here it is, blitzing and zapping; producing sparkles around its blade. Even when he grips its hilt and unsheathes it, it doesn’t calm down in the slightest.

Fortunately, it still acknowledges him as its wielder so the lightning doesn’t hurt him. But if it keeps on doing so, who knows what would happen to anyone who gets close enough to it. He observes its blade, wonders what could be the cause for all of this. 

“What do you want to convey to me?” he finally asks.

And it only answers him with a slight jolt; nudging and demanding, not painful. It’s enough to unease him so he sheathes it back and slides the door open. If it couldn’t speak of where it has sensed anything strange…then he might as well take it everywhere until it stops.

* * *

Oboro leads them through the path, eventually reaching an open space – possibly created as an avenue for gathering crowds for events – where a statue stands right on its middle as an obvious center of attention. They look at the stone statue, carved to perfectly imitate the Hoshidan current ruler. The young woman stops and follows their gaze, “That’s our queen; her majesty, queen Mikoto” she says as she bows slightly at the statue, probably out of respect and habit.

The statue depicts a woman. Her hair is long and her smile is so motherly, he couldn’t help but be reminded of his own mother whom he couldn’t really remember. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the statue. Call it odd or simple fascination, but her face seems so familiar.

_This is not how it’s supposed to go_

They all snap their attention to where that voice is originated. A man or a woman, human or not, nobody could tell from its attire. Its face is hidden beneath the hood, leaving only their lips to identify it with, which are very much human, yet something about it isn’t right and he could feel it.

On its hands, a curved sword is glowing in a bright malicious aura, sending warning bells inside his head. It doesn’t speak as it bows. Its whole body is ready to spring into action in any second. “Step back, Corrin!” his brother warns as he steps forward, unsheathing his own sword. Camilla quickly follows suit, wielding her axe as if it weighs next to nothing in her hands. 

Elise grabs his hand out of fear, but her face is schooled into that of bravado, her lips pursed tight. Her healing staff is glowing, ready to do its proper job if needed to. At the corner of his eyes, he could see that Oboro has unsheathed her own spear as she walks toward them. Judging by her focus, she also doesn’t know who this intruder is and what it’s doing in the castle.

“Who are you?” his brother demands. 

Not an answer comes from it, not even a sound of its step could be heard. He blinks and its form shimmers, faltering for a second like it’s made of water. His older siblings seem startled by that sight as well. They tighten their protective circles around him and Elise. Oboro has reached their side by then, her spear tight on her grip. Her gaze is so focused he swears she’s not blinking. 

It makes a feint to the left before it strikes for real, fast as lightning right toward the gap between his older siblings. Moved simply by instincts out of their experience the two barely hold off their strike, guarding each end of its sword with their respective weapons. Both he and Elise flinch, eyes widening when the two are actually getting pushed back. Oboro moves in, settling the sharp end of her spear on its neck, promising a quick and painful death.

Time seems to stop at that moment. Nothing seems to move for a few precious seconds. Then its lips curl upward, its sword glows brighter. He shouts for them to dodge just in time for them to avoid its leg swipe, leaping to opposite ends of the plaza. Elise screams when he pulls her back, he has to, he didn’t know how far its leg could reach. Thankfully, he manages to catch himself in time to pick Elise back to her feet and flee its range. 

Unfortunately, it is successful if that is an attempt to separate them from both Xander and Camilla. A glance tells him that at least Oboro is close enough to guard them should push comes to shove, but her spear has disappeared, flew a good few feet from her. He really doesn’t want the young woman jumps into his defense weaponless and hurt herself. Flicking his gaze back at the intruder, he swallows nervously.

Since it doesn’t even bother to look at his older siblings after they fell. It must be after him and only him. The small hand gripping his reminds him that he’s not alone in its warpath; Elise is also there by his side. 

There must be a way out of this, his mind screams as his hand searches for the sword he has taken with him as a last resort. Once his fingers are tightly gripped around its hilt, he exhales slowly, evening his breath as best as he could. If he could deflect its strike, he could give Elise the opening she needs to escape. But if he couldn’t…

It gives him no more time to think though, as it moves in rapidly, sharp blade menacingly goes for the kill. In one fluid movement, he pulls Elise away from him and pushes her to Oboro who has leaped in an attempt to guard him. They clash, though unharmed, maybe, he could only checks on them for a split second before he needs all his attention back to the striking sword.

He’s seen it breaks through his older sister and brother’s defense so he doesn’t have any hope to deflect that kind of attack. Doesn’t mean that he has no other choice but to accept though. He lets it meet his sword, but instead of holding off its strength, he simply goes with the flow. His sword glides across its curved blade as he spins, letting its momentum drive his attacker forward. 

To his relief, it actually works; gods it actually is. 

It falls forward, barely able to catch itself before it falls head first to the ground. He uses that small opening to dash back to where the others are, giving them a thumb and a wink. Xander would give him an earful later on, but the relieved face he makes is enough telling that he would at least be a little tad tolerant.

“It’s not over yet, little prince…” comes his warning and sure enough their foe is back on its feet. He might not be able to see its eyes, but he’s pretty sure it is none too pleased. Before he could prepare himself, its form trembles and a second later, he disappears into thin air.

Oh…it can do that? What? Why? How?

Not two seconds later, he’s pushed on the ground, pinned with the blade on his neck. Instinctively, he grabs at its hand and pushed as hard as he could. There are commotions around him; someone is screaming his name, as the sound of blade clashing against another echo across the clearing. Elise is chanting a healing spell, he barely could tell, and is that Camilla’s axe chopping through flesh? 

_It shouldn’t have come to this…_ it whispers.

* * *

“My lord…”

“Have you found them? Are they safe? Please, anything would do”

“Of course they are, why wouldn’t Prince Corrin stay in his fortress-”

“There’s not a single soul left in his fortress. We checked every nook and cranny, but no one is there, my lord, I…I apologize”

“……….”

“The fortress is empty; not even his retainers are there. They’ve either escaped or…”

“…It’s my fault…how…how dare he…”

“Your Highness?”

“Bring all the soldiers we have back to the castle. It is nigh time I fix what I’ve done wrong in my whole entire life”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story happened before the game story started, so of course, the enemy is confused. They all are also younger than their counterparts in game. I accelerated the time both royal siblings from Nohr and Hoshido meet and this is the result.


End file.
